Funny Fish
by AndreaVallance
Summary: Set in the Domain of Gateway at the time of the Luriani War
1. A Most Unfortunate War

**A Most Unfortunate War**

_**Historical Note**_

The Luriani War is one of the forgotten wars of the Imperium, barely known outside the Domain of Gateway, it was received scant attention from Imperial authorities even at the time. However amongst the Luriani it is an immense source of pride, where they managed to humble the might of the Imperium. _Ralpiamm Garintylil_ (Armistice Day, 347) marking the end of the war is a holiday on most Luriani worlds and _Igo Garintylil_ (Iguu Day, 267) is their usual day for the remembrance of war dead. The war itself was very fiercely fought and one of the bloodiest of the Pacification Campaigns. The ferocious and fanatic nature of the fighting is a major factor in the delicacy with which the Imperium now treats Luriani sensibilities.

**188****th**** of 2024 (014-93): The Battle of Rurur**(1)

I sat in my chair, my harness chaffed and I was bored. "So why are we doing this yet again?" Manoeuvres were supposed to have finished days ago. Siish looked peeved. "Because Sherin _Adtmral_(2) didn't like the way we did it the first three times."  
"Siish, the _Adtmral_ never likes the way we do it."  
"_Lekhtenant_, it's _Kaptan_ if you please, though it wouldn't kill you to say sir." I could hear the irritation in his voice, Mmarislusant(3) are always so stuffy.  
"Sorry _Kaptan_, sorry I mean Sir" I mimed choking to death. Jane was sniggering by the main engineering console.  
"I'm sorry too _Lekhtenant_. Now, you are about a baish's leg(4) away from charges. So quit playing the _irpel_(5) or I'll choke you to death myself!"Siish's patience and tolerance of us never ceased to amaze me. Besides, you can't choke a Luriani(6) to death.  
Siish put on his best don't push me any further voice "Now _dinkir_, if you would be so kind as to set course so we can get this over with and go home!"  
"Yes Sir! At once Sir!" I even saluted for good measure, Jane could control herself no longer and burst out laughing.  
Siish was not amused, his voice sickly sweet"_Lekhtenant_, will you kindly see me in my ready room when we are finished." I'd pushed too far, I'd be cleaning out the waste tanks for a week most likely. Siish then looked over at Greg "Number one, Alexon _Komant_ appears to suffering from an excess of exuberance, I do believe a jog round the boat deck later might help her work some of it off. I'll let you decide how far." Jane shot me a look that would kill. Definitely too far.

Shadta was on sensors "Sii... I mean _Kaptan_, I'm detecting multiple jump exits?"  
"What?" Siish had been caught by surprise "Where?"  
Probably another of old man Sherin's surprises, he liked to keep us guessing. 'Maintain combat efficiency, prepare for anything, the Imperium could invade any day' Oooo scary, the evil Imperium was coming. He's what the Verasti Dtareen(7) call a hawk.  
Shadta got it quickly, always sharp "Between red and blue"  
Ora spoke, she sounded frightened. "We have an emergency priority message from flag. Not part of exercise, intruders hostile, set condition red, weapons free, engage at will. _Pae Verasryn__(8)__ ravel tan pashi_, may Verasryn smile on you."  
Siish look stunned, then started barking orders "I want confirmation on that Ora and I want it now!" All pretence at formality was gone, but none of us were playing any more.  
"_Martinez_ to flag, request you confirm."  
Siish was still barking orders "Bring up screens, drives to maximum, weapon safeties off. I want range and targeting ready, if they confirm we go in. So make me proud _ami_(9)." There were definitely ships out there, I was already plotting intercepts, I could see Shadta drawing lock on potential targets.  
You could hear Ora trembling "Siish, they've confirmed, the code is valid."  
It was real, they were coming.

The _Toblin's_ bridge was quiet, the monitors showed the jump field was decaying, they'd be arriving soon. Commander Godaval studied his crew, they were relaxed, calm, it was just another routine cruise to them. But Godaval was concerned. The fleet had been sloppy going into jump, they'd be spread well over an hour coming out. You shouldn't walk into to somebody's living room with a loaded gun lightly, especially when eighty percent of those somebodies are hot-headed maniacs. Of course it was all just a show, a bluff, show them the mailed fist in the velvet glove. And it was all over some words, a family of worlds. The Protectorate was quite willing to join the Imperium, they just wanted a guarantee their family of worlds would be kept intact. Apparently the discussions over exactly what this meant got rather heated and it was agreed to allow a little time for tempers to cool. That's when Archduke Ishargi(10) came up with his plan, a quick tour of the Protectorate while their fleet was dispersing after manoeuvres should soften their position. Duke Sirean had called him a fool, playing with fire, but most agreed if carefully coordinated the risks were minimal. Engineering spoke "Field collapsing, exit imminent sir." Commander Godaval was cautious "Bring up external cameras, I want to see what's out there." A brief view of the sanity tearing ripple of jump space, then clear. The XO was first to speak "My god, they're on fire!"

**326th of 2024 (152-93): End of the 'Luriani Rampage'**

Duke Sirean looked over the latest reports. It was an utter disaster. The Protectorate had ripped Ishagri's fleet to shreds at Rurur(11), then fanned out and overrun the frontier. What was left of the Ley Fleet had been destroyed before they even knew there was a war on and Fornast was being wiped out piecemeal. Vital worlds surrendered without a fight, at best token resistance on the rest. The navy those fool admirals had dismissed as a undisciplined rabble before the war was now handing those admirals backsides to them on a plate. The Luriani were running riot over three domains(12) destroying bases and communications wherever they went. And those admirals kept looking for the 'main thrust of the invasion.' And the huge joke was, there was no invasion. The Protectorate's strategy was purely defensive. It was a classic move, disrupt the rear areas and keep your opponent off balance while you form a solid set of defensive lines. It's just Ishagri had let the Protectorate form their lines in Imperial territory. The Luriani would raise hell as long as they could and wait for the counter-attack. They'd have to grind them out of every metre of space they took. The idea was simply to let the body count force negotiations. Of course the Protectorate's mistake was to assume they would negotiate. All Aamku(13) could talk about was avenging his father and the prestige cost of talking while they held Imperial ground would be judged too high(14). This was going to be a nasty war, very nasty.

**36th of 2025 (227-93): The Battle of Gaisaaru**

They built their ships like a gabalail(15), big and hard to kill, but lumbering and slow. And they put jump drives in them, why the hell did they do that? Why waste that much space in a liner(16)? They seemed to have trouble manoeuvring in more than two planes at the same time. They came at us at Gaisaaru, past the front line and smack into us. It was a beel(17) hunt, we flew rings around them and they died. I'd watched as one those big gabalail's flipped end over end till it hit the atmosphere and burnt up. It made me sick to the stomach, this wasn't war it was murder. Even Siish was crying as we watched it. Siish had scheduled a dance(18), he likes to get at least one in a week, but none of us felt like celebrating. It wasn't only the battle, but Greg and Jane were leaving. Greg had his own ship now. Command might be having to split crews to man the new ships, but they'd never split up a matched couple.

The music was pulsing and people were dancing, I saw Ora with Oloku, they'd be babies there soon I'd bet. Greg and Jane were locked together as usual, I envied her sometimes. "So Greg, who was the irpel that called your boat '_Cleon two_' what kind of name is that?"  
"Greg _Kaptan_ to you _Lekhtenant_" He put on his best I'm oh so important voice "And you say it _Cleon the Second_. It's an ex-Impie ship, one the ones we captured at Rurur. We need every ship we can get in the line, so they're refitting them." The idea of Greg and Jane in one of those flying coffins chilled me to my soul.  
Jane could see the look in my eyes "Don't worry deary, Enli's going with us, he's almost as good a pilot as you."  
"_Cleon the Second_ is a stupid name too."  
"One of their Emperors apparently deary"  
"Well they should have changed it."  
"Bad luck deary, bad luck. We Verasti Dtareen get to keep our traditions too remember?"  
"Jane darling" Greg always called her darling when he wanted something.  
"Yes my love?"  
"You know there's nobody singing at the moment darling."  
"I do believe you're right Greg, there's nobody singing" Jane already knew where this was going, but she'd put up a show first. I chimed in "Yes Jane nobody singing"  
"I could make it an order darling."  
"Yeah you got a squad of Guards(19) handy my love? Okay I will sing, but" and she turned to me "you deary, have to dance with my darling Greg."  
We lost ourselves in the dance and music and forgot awhile the horrors that awaited.

Greg and Jane left next day, along with almost a quarter of the _Martinez's_ _ami_ to form the cadre of the _Cleon II's_ _ami_. We weren't the only ones, Command was having to raid _tami_ all over the fleet. An _ami_ is a family, you shouldn't break up a family.

**93rd of 2025 (284-93): The Darant Strategy**

Sector Admiral Phitos Darant was having a bad day, he had reports up to his neck giving him suggestions on what was needed to stabilise the situation. What was actually needed could be summed in two simple words 'more ships' and he had been summoned to 'advise' the fool Archduke he had to answer to now. The aide-de-camp showed him into Aamku's sumptuous office. "Ah Phitos, so how goes the war?"  
The fool knew very well how it went, he got all the same reports Darant did "Poorly I am afraid your grace. Our offensive was broken at Gaisaaru with heavy losses." and by heavy he meant nearly crippling.  
"And the rear areas?"  
Why did he play this game? "The situation is grave your grace, we have rebellions on a number of worlds, the raiders are still operating and..." he tired of the game "We need more ships! They're running riot, inciting rebellions on at least ten worlds and we're too thinly spread. Next time they hit us they'll roll right over the top of us again."  
Aamku seemed shocked by Darant's candour "Darant, there are no more ships. There are issues on fronts as well, a campaign in Massila, revolts in Lishun, Vargr in Corridor and don't get me started on Antares. Even if I went cap in hand to Artemsus, there are no more ships." His eyes fell to the ground "I know I've already asked. Darant, what are we to do?"  
Darant sat heavily "We need to secure the rear areas first. There's no chance of concentrating sufficient force to break through until we deal with the raiders and rebellions. Split up several cruiser squadrons into individual units. A single cruiser is more than capable of dealing with a raiding group and they'll cover more ground that way. Most critically we need intelligence to find where the raiders and supply dumps are. After that, pure weight of numbers will win it for us."  
Aamku pondered "I think you may be right Darant, do it. And pass the word down the line, get this job done."

**125th of 2025 (316-93): Raid on Pirese**

It had been close, damn close, but we were safe. They were learning, suppose that was inevitable. Their cruisers weren't patrolling in groups any more, which made the raiders' lives much shorter. Bad thing. So Command has started attaching a liner to a handful of raider groups. The idea apparently is something like cruiser sees raiders and goes 'yummy', then liner goes 'hello guess what' and smack no cruiser. Works for the most part too. Only problem is the liner doesn't have anything to cover it if it goes bottomwards. Run into something bigger than you and you got to dock with your jump shuttle and get clear with nothing but five raiders between you and it. That gets messy, we've already lost two liners that way and it was our turn to play. Had all gone fine till we got to Pirese. We jumped in, cautious like Siish likes, system seemed clear, so we dropped. Went to hit the main world when they appeared. Three armoured cruisers, way too much for us to handle. Siish managed to take out one, but we needed to get clear. I should have known he was up to something.  
"I have an idea. _Vebant_ De Maris, if you would be so kind as to relinquish the chair to number one." Siish had made me his number one when Greg left, a _Komant_ now doing a _Komanda's_ job.  
De Maris was confused "_Kaptan_?"  
"Fine pilot that you are, no one is as good as my _dinkir_, so if you please."  
I took the chair, what was he up to.  
"Now _dinkir_, that nice gas giant over there, you think you can get us into its atmosphere and out the other side at maximum G?"  
I laughed, he was insane, you do not take over six hundred thousand cubic metres of badly damaged ship into an atmosphere at speed. "I can but try Siish." You could see the faces on the bridge turn white.  
"I thought you might _dinkir_" So that was Siish's plan, bet the other guy wasn't as crazy as he was and lose him in the atmosphere, probably a safe bet.  
So there we were, a hypersonic mountain hurtling towards imminent disintegration. "Now _dinkir_, fast and steep but I would appreciate it if we stay in one piece." Don't know how, but I managed it, a glowing fireball straight in one side and out the other.

We made it back to our lines, but the _Martinez_ would need months in dock. They gave Siish the Silver Cross(20), I think they should have given him a smack round the head for being a lunatic. They gave me the Protector's Gallantry Medal as well. Siish came to me after the ceremony. "I have something for you _dinkir_." He looked sad, I was puzzled. He handed me my next orders. Command of the _Lucknow_, a raider. "You'll be leaving us _dinkir_."  
I hugged him. I don't know why, but then I kissed him.  
There were tears in his eyes "Now _dinkir_, you are not to get yourself killed and that is an order."  
I saluted "Yes sir."

**130th of 2025 (321-93): A Meeting on Mikur**

Force Commander Charles Diishu waited to see the admiral. His crisply pressed uniform the very epitome of marine precision, His nails were spotless and every hair was in its assigned place. Precise, meticulous and measured, that was Force Commander Diishu's way. The young lady lieutenant looked up from her desk and indicated that Darant was free now. He entered the room and noted the classic form of its adornment, Pictures of the admiral's illustrious ancestors stretching back into the Sylean Federation(21), ships both old and new of the fleet. Darant was studying a starchart, symbols and lines indicating forces red and blue. "Ah Force Commander thank you for coming, is it Charles or Charlie?"  
"Charles sir." Diishu loathed Charlie.  
"Well Charles, you come highly recommended."  
"Thank you sir." His voice was steady, measured and betrayed absolutely nothing.  
"Well I suppose you know why I requested you?"  
"The war is not progressing well sir? And you are in need of timely intelligence? I took the liberty of studying the latest reports along with details of their culture on the journey here sir."  
The admiral was impressed, the reports of Diishu's attention to detail appeared accurate "Yes, yes you are quite correct Force Commander." There was just the trace of irritation in Darant's voice.  
"Sir, if I may be so bold, has no one considered negotiations? My research indicated it might prove fruitful."  
Somewhat more than a trace this time "While they hold Imperial territory? Unthinkable."  
"Of course sir." It was not Diishu's place to question such things.  
"So Charles, to cut to the core of this. We need intelligence, we have a number of prisoners with vital information who have proven... resilient. Can you achieve results?"  
"I believe so sir, my studies of their culture has indicated several approaches that may prove successful. It may however, require the occasional... unorthodox methodology."  
Darant had heard the rumours "But you will remain within the rules of war?"  
Force Commander Diishu remained silent. Admiral Darant pondered, so many lives already and so many more if we don't end it soon. "Very well Force Commander." He signed an order. What he was unaware of was he had also just signed his death warrant.

**195th of 2025 (021-94): Trapped at Kangesa**

A cruiser, a hulking great cruiser. I looked around, Willy, Petra and Sarah were already dead, Shadta was covered in so much blood, who knew about the rest. Shadta nodded "_Raledenet_", I smiled "_Raledenet bu shish wala_." I brought the _Lucknow_ hard over into a violent spin, put on Tolur's 10th and pushed the drives past the red. This would be a fun ride.

Captain Ishugashii sat on the bridge of the _Skanna_, not a bad haul, three raiders destroyed, one crippled and the fifth to follow. He'd studied the way the Luriani fought, from the Consolidation Wars onward. These raiders tied up so many resources but when you managed to catch them, easy meat. Jamison on sensors spoke "Sir red two, the cripple sir, it's being odd."  
"Odd?"  
"Yes sir, I think they're dead, gone into an uncontrolled spin."  
"Good, target everything at red five then." Something was niggling at him.  
Jamison again "Sir, very odd, I can't be sure, but I think red two is still accelerating."  
"Well be sure man."  
"Yes sir, but hard to get a lock with that much spin." Vital time ticked by "Yes sir, it's accelerating."  
"Vector?" Something still niggled, what was it?  
"A moment please sir." More time.  
"No vector sir, it's uncontrolled, the pilot must be dead, left the drives open."  
Weapons this time "Lock on red five sir."  
Something was wrong "hold fire, maintain lock, transfer the plot of red two to my console." The clock was ticking perilously close to zero. He studied it carefully, it wasn't possible, nobody could control a ship in that spin. Comms this time "Sir, I'm getting a transmission from red two."  
"Transmission? A surrender, a distress call?" Captain Ishugashii didn't know it but the _Skanna_ was out of time now.  
"No sir, I think it's music."  
"Music? Put it on speaker." Tolur's 10th, _'Raledenet bu shish wala.'_ No fear to dance alone. A classic piece, one of his favourites. The title made no sense, never let a bunch of poets and musicians design a language. It was a metaphor of course, the Luriani never dance alone, a metaphor for... The realisation settled on him as look of sheer terror. He screamed his next orders "Shift fire, everything on red two!"  
"With respect sir, it's no threat, nobody could fire from that spin." But the captain knew red two had no intention of firing.  
"Fire the damn weapons at it!" But he'd let red two get too close. The _Lucknow_ came out of her spin and set vector.

The bridge exploded in a sheet of flame. The _Lucknow_ was breaking in half, but it didn't matter, I'd got her more than close enough now. I felt my harness give way and I was floating. It was like drifting with the sesherin(22), by instinct almost I sealed eyes and ears, emptied lungs(23). I'd never been religious till then, but I swear it was Sesh herself's hand that guided me gently through a storm spray of shards and fire and molten metal. It was almost serene flying from the inferno into the blackness, odd thoughts as I watched my long hair drift, how come my stylist never got my hair to look that good. I watched as the glowing funeral pyre the _Lucknow_ had become tore soundlessly through the heart of the cruiser. I saw the bright blue flash as the _Markwies_ departed. The pulsing strobes of rescue balls, there were survivors. I prayed for them, _pae__ Sesh vuryn shi afer bias shi bu emmes_. I thought as I counted the stars, I should be dead, dead many times over. I had danced alone, but death hadn't taken me. I touched the button on my emergency beacon.

Lieutenant-Commander Mann watched as over five thousand metric tonnes of white hot metal and ceramics slammed into the _Skanna_. They never stood a chance. Her XO looked on in horror, then spoke "Ma'am?"  
"Red five?"  
"About to jump ma'am."  
"Let them go, we'll never get a lock in time. Survivors?"  
"Working on it ma'am. We have forty nine on sensors."  
"Standard recovery sweep if you please."  
Mann paused a moment "Who is acting for the Protectorate during the war?"  
"Ma'am?"  
"Their diplomatic proxy."  
The XO tapped on his pad "The Sesheryn Feodorate"  
"Do they have a diplomatic mission in the system?"  
More tapping "Yes?"  
"Get me a secure line, I need to make a recommendation for gallantry(24)."

Mann dictated a brief note, attached red two's transponder code and confirmed send. The XO spoke again, sounding incredulous "Ma'am we have another survivor. I don't believe it, one from red two. The _Skanna's_ last salvo must have thrown them clear. Should I pick them up?"  
"Yes, this is war not murder."

The _We-etab's_ sick bay was a bustle of activity, it was not designed to deal with this. Lieutenant-Commander Mann crossed herself as she passed the bodies in the corridor. Doctor Alveraz was bending over somebody on the table. "So this is her Carla?"  
The doctor did not look up, busy cutting into the pressure suit "it would seem so, how she survived is beyond me."  
"How is she?"  
"Best I can make out, second degree burns, some very nasty lacerations, probably eight broken ribs, both legs fractured and she's lost a fair amount of blood. Nothing I can't fix. I'm worried about radiation, she was out there a long time without a suit. But I'm not sure how she's react to standard drugs(25)."  
Mann looked the woman on the table, the look of gentleness surprised her "Carla, I would very much appreciate it if she were not to die." Mann noted the holster, right handed, odd(26).  
Carla snorted "I shall do my best."  
Mann added "Oh and remove her sidearm and get a marine guard down here." Mann had no intention of underestimating this woman.

**226th of 2025 (052-94): A Hospital on Mikur**

Admiral Darant strode the corridors of the hospital. He had never liked the place, the white walls and smell of antiseptic. He reached the room he was looking for, the plaque on the door said Baron Doctor Samuel Franks, Director, there was a long string of letters beneath. He knocked, paused and entered. "Ah your Lordship, a very pleasant day is it not?"  
The director was busy "I'm sure you're not here to talk about the weather Admiral."  
"No indeed not. Your patient, the Luriani Lieutenant-Commander, how is she doing?"  
His eye's narrowed "She is much improved, but as I said last week, a full recovery will take some time." He doubted the Admiral's interest was motivate by a concern for her health.  
"Mmm yes, but we don't require a full recovery, is she well enough for some more questioning?"  
"I'd imagine so, but I doubt you'll any more from her than last time."  
The admiral's mouth formed a tiny smile "Yes I imagine you're right, she is quiet charming but very stubborn."  
"Well she did fly her ship into a cruiser, that tends to indicate a degree of determination."  
The admiral chuckled "we could use some of that determination on our side. However, she also has a vast amount of intelligence we need. We need to interrogate her properly."  
The director's ire was rising "As I told you, she will not be ready for transfer for at least a month, probably more."  
It was the admirals turn to feel his anger "I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation, the war is not going well for us. Our counter-offensive was a costly failure. We've got uprisings on half a dozen worlds and another dozen on the brink. Our forces are too thinly spread, when they launch their next offensive, and they will, they'll rip right through us again. And those damn raiders not only hit our supply lines, but keep the uprisings going. We've got the commander of one of those raiders and they don't know we've got her. We've already got a huge butchers bill for this war. The information in her head will save countless Imperial lives!"  
The director was on his feet "I will not sign any release papers!"  
Admiral Darant regained his composure "Fortunately that will not be necessary your Lordship" he slid a sheaf of papers over the desk. "I think you'll find them all in order."

**242nd of 2025 (068-94): The Memorial on Iguu**

Iguu had become the centre of Protectorate's first defence line, it was a hive of activity as deep guns were emplaced, minefields were sown, troops were prepared. They knew sooner or later the Imperium would want their world back, but they'd make them pay for it. Amongst all this activity, a ceremony was being held. A memorial for another dead _ami_, one of many now. But the one for the _Lucknow_ was slightly different, a little more silver(27), a Star for Valour was still special. They were gone, like so many others. They sang, they cried, they remembered, they talked. But grief would have to wait.  
Jane found Siish after the service, weeping alone. She cradled him in her arms. All he could say was "I should have told her Jane."

**269th of 2025 (095-94): Interrogation Centre Seventeen**

I shivered, everything ached. They had been at me for weeks, months, I'd lost track of time. Night and day didn't exist here, just the searing light of arc lamps. I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept or ate. The chair was hard, the room freezing and the bindings cut into my wrists and ankles. Diishu came into the room, he walked around me several times, sat in front of me and began to eat. "Well _Komada-Lekhtenant_, here we are again." With effort, I raised my head "would appear so."  
"We could go at it again, but I'm running out of patience, so I'll give you a choice. I would like a list of communication codes please."  
I tried to think of a quip, but I was so tired, all that came was "I'd really rather not."  
"I thought so. Well there is another approach I have found effective in the past. I believe it is called _sishgukhidtar_" I shuddered, he couldn't "Ah I see you are aware of it." Aware of it? How could any Luriani not be aware of it. "So I will ask you again. Will you co-operate?"  
He waited, "No, no you can go to hell."

Strapped to a surgical table, the smell of disinfectant and alcohol was overpowering. I lay there waiting. It was cold and dark, I felt the door open and three large people walked in. The lights came on, blinding. Captain Ashimakhi came up to the table behind me, I couldn't see her but I knew she was there. I couldn't see or hear the others, but I could feel them moving. "Well _dinkir_, I guess you know I'm here. For now at least." _Dinkir_, Siish called me that, but it sounded very different when he said it. "Right handed? Marked they say. I suppose it's pointless trying to convince you to co-operate? Is there anything you'd like to say"  
I was terrified, "_Pae Sesh vuryn shi afer bias shi bu emmes_."  
"The prayer for those lost at sea? I can assure you _dinkir_, I know exactly where I am. Or perhaps it was for yourself _dinkir_?" I summoned the last of my courage and lied "No it was for you."  
She kept walking, pacing, moving. "May Sesh find you and lead you to safety, mmmm. Or is it guide? I can never remember which it is. But that's Luriani for you, so annoyingly precise and so frustratingly vague at the same time. So many words saying basically the same thing, each with its own specific meaning, giving great precision. But then, when you actually speak it, you use so much allegory and allusion that nothing means what it's supposed to mean." She kept pacing "And then there's the fact that you won't speak it if you can't be sure everyone understands it, because that would be so so impolite(28)." She stopped for a moment "Ah but wait, you didn't know I spoke Luriani, so you were being rude to me _dinkir_, oh very clever _dinkir_."  
Back to moving, moving all the time "But Luriani are good at that aren't they, making one thing be something else. Take for instance the Vilani and the Mmarislusant. Do you know what the difference between them is? Nothing. Nothing at all, they are the same thing. They are the same thing... except Mmarislusant are part of the people and Vilani are evil and untrustworthy(29)." So much movement "They will grind you to dust _dinkir_, wipe your precious people from the stars and plant their flag on Daramm's smoking carcass. All because you can never say what you actually mean. And I will rejoice when they do it. And how do I know all this _dinkir_. Because I am Mmarislusant, and I am going to rip your soul out."  
She laughed. "And that _dinkir_ is the most painful thing that will happen to you here, you will know one of your own precious people did this to you." pacing, pacing all the time pacing. "So _dinkir_ is there anything you'd like to say?" She was standing over me like some immense colossus, her eyes fixed directly on mine trying to bore into the very centre of my being. Hate and venom had dripped from her every word.  
With the slightest grin I replied "It's guide, _yishin_ is to lead."

**326th of 2025 (152-94): Interrogation Centre Seventeen**

Special Agent Fakri Vu of the Imperial Ministry of Justice sat patiently in Commandant Diishu's office. He'd been here many times before. His blue suit was neatly pressed and his briefcase sat perfectly positioned on his lap. Commandant Diishu liked to make him wait, it was a way of showing he was in control. But this time Agent Vu didn't mind waiting, he had almost kissed Baron Franks when he came to him. The commandant eventually entered, walked behind his desk, sat, rocked back and put his feet firmly on the desktop. "Agent Vu, again. How may I help you?"  
Vu looked at the solidly built marine. "Force Commander Diishu" he started airily "Under the terms of Imperial Edict 375 I formally request access to this facility to conduct an investigation into the abuse of prisoners detained here."  
"Fakri, Fakri, Fakri; we've been through this so many times before. This is a military instillation during time of war, you can only act with my approval. So declined, good day, see your self out, I've got work to do." He sat up, picked up some papers to shuffle and looked down.  
Vu gave a quiet cough. "Not quite finished this time Force Commander."  
Vu took a communicator from his case and said "Go."  
Diishu was puzzled "What are you playing at Fakri?" There was a distant crash, Vu smiled, he had rehearsed this over and over. He wanted to get it right. He knew all he had to do was show it, but this called for some... dramatics "That will be the door" two agents burst through the door, their carbines painting red dots on Diishu's forehead.  
"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, you should have gone with 375" Vu opened his case, took out a heavy leather bound volume and tossed it on the desk with what Vu thought was a somewhat disappointing thud. Diishu leaned forward "Edict 97?"  
Vu detected the trace of panic in his voice and confirmed "Imperial Edict 97." Vu stood "Force Commander Charles Diishu of Imperial Marine Regiment 1749, under the authority of an Imperial Warrant(30) issued in accordance with Imperial Edict 97, I hereby require and demand that you give me full and unfettered access to this facility, its personnel and records, both here and elsewhere, to enable the conduct of such investigations as I see fit" he paused to draw breath and control the rising feeling of triumph "furthermore, you are required to immediately cease all operations and hand control of said facility, personnel and records to myself" another breath, his voice was reaching crescendo "and place yourself in my custody pending the outcome of aforementioned investigations!" He pulled the warrant from his case and pounded it on the desk with a much more satisfying crash.  
Finally he could control himself no longer. With a look of sheer joy he added "I've got you, you torturing bastard!"

**347th of 2025 (173-94): A Fateful Decision**

Admiral Darant reviewed Special Agent Vu's report. Most regrettable, tragic really. That charming lady Lieutenant-Commander too. But this was a war and what was done was done. There would have to be an apology of some sort naturally, possibly compensation as well. But it would have to wait until after the war was won. The casualty count was already far too high, inciting these people to further anger would only make things worse. What were forty nine more lives compared with those who would die and so many who had died already. He signed the order classify the entire affair and place the victims in isolation.

**53rd of 2028 (244-96): Marine Detention Facility on Musni**

I sat in my cell, I always sat. Two metres by three metres by two point four metres, stark stainless and cold. Well sixteen point two degrees Celsius actually, but it was still cold. There was no life, no love and no colour in this cell, not that that had mattered for a very long time. I wished I'd died out there in the cold of space, quietly counting stars. There was a voice "Prisoner, stand by your door." I stood, the heavy metallic click as the door slid open. "You have a visitor" A visitor? Someone entered, I heard them but felt nothing. I turned. It was an old man. He spoke gently "May I sit please?" I looked at the bed. He stood for a moment, then sat. "Is it not the custom of your people to introduce yourself?"  
"They call me prisoner, Lieutenant-Commander when they're trying to be nice."  
"But that is not your name?"  
"In this place it is." Names, they'd taken them too "And you are?"  
He pondered "A tired old man. Well then, _Komanda-Lekhtenant_"  
"_Komant_" _Komada-Lekhtenant_ had... unpleasant memories.  
"My apologies, _Komant_"  
He was different from the others, there was a kindness in his eyes, I responded "No I'm sorry."  
He smiled, "Well _Komant_, they tell me you survived ramming a cruiser, your gods must have been smiling on you that day."  
"That day, yes"  
He thought "Of course, I am so sorry."  
"No it's alright, I'm the one who should apologise."  
"So _Komant_, how should we end this war?"  
A strange question "Stop fighting."  
"Yes, but how do we stop the fighting?"  
"No, stop fighting."  
He was puzzled "I'm sorry, I don't understand?"  
I sighed "No I am sorry, and you should stop apologising or we'll be here all day."  
He paused, then gave a small laugh "Quite so, but I don't understand." I sat on the bed next to him.  
"Look at us, look at you, can we win?"  
"No you can't"  
"Look at everything, what came before, how it started. So why are we still fighting and why so hard?"  
He though for awhile "It can't be that simple."  
"It is."  
He smiled and took my hand "Well _Komant_, thank you, it has been most illuminating. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"No" there was nothing anyone could do for me any more.

**76th of 2028 (267-96): The Battle of Iguu**

The drive was out, Jane was working furiously, they had to get clear. The _Cleon II_ was covering the withdrawal and most of the fleet was gone now, but if she didn't get the jump drive online again they'd be staying behind. She joined wires, conductors, circuits burnt and charred. She heard Greg on the communicator "any time now darling if you please." There was a heavy crash that shock the entire ship. That had been a bad one, there'd be a lot of damage from that one. Finally done, a huge spark arced and scorched her hand. She swore. The drives were spinning up, the capacitors hummed as they discharged and then the sickening wrench as they entered jump. Jane's mouth formed a broad grin as she touched the button on her communicator with her off hand "There you are my darling, fixed!" There was no response. "Greg?" Still nothing. "Greg, bridge respond." Silence. "Greg damn you talk to me!" The dead air burnt her ears, she barked "Damage control schematics to this console now!" She scrolled frantically, good hand and bad. There, there, the bridge deck was red. She whispered "Greg?" and collapsed.

**102nd of 2028 (293-96): Mikur**

The old man waited politely outside. The young secretary looked up and again apologised. "I am very sorry your grace, I'm sure he'll be here shortly." The old man smiled kindly, her solid build and bright clashing clothes marked her very clearly as Luriani(31) "No I am sorry, It's quite alright, I do understand." She returned his smile appreciatively. Duke Sirean entered, muttering "Idiots, fools, _tirpel_..." He saw the old man and froze to the spot. "Your..." The old man interjected "Grace."  
Duke Sirean nodded "Of course, your grace. I am honoured"  
"No, I am the one honoured Duke Sirean."  
"I believed you had retired"  
The old man mused for a moment "In my line of work, one never retires. But I take it your latest efforts did not go well?"  
Duke Sirean sighed "No, but after three years I should not expect better. Would you care to join me in my office?"  
"What a splendid idea. That is why I am here." Sirean smiled to himself, the old man was always allowed a certain latitude. They entered the well appointed office and sat. They chatted politely while the young secretary prepared refreshments. The old man spoke first. "Have you seen the reports from Iguu(32)?"  
"No, they keep me away from such things now, I believe I am not fully trusted, something to do with being Verasti Dtareen." The old man handed him a file, Sirean studied it "It was worse than they let on."  
"Yes, but we broke through."  
"And they fell back to their next line, which is shorter and better prepared. We will have to do it again and again."  
"They must know they can't win?"  
"They do, they always have, it doesn't matter to them."  
"We will be swimming in blood by the time this is over" The old man looked sad.  
"We already are."  
"There is another matter." The old man handed him another file, much thicker, it started with Agent Vu's report. Duke Sirean read it at length, then looked grave. "This is bad, very bad. How could they allow this to happen? They will never give up if they learn of this."  
"I talked with one of the victims, a _Komant_, she must have been quite beautiful once. She said the way to end it was to 'stop fighting.' Is it that simple?"  
"Yes, I've been telling them that for years, but Aamku is as big a fool as his father, can only think of vengeance and victory. The very idea of negotiations while they hold Imperial ground is heresy."  
"Yes I do believe you are correct there. Fortunately I have a little influence." He handed Sirean an emboss sheet of vellum "Do you think you can end it Archduke?"  
Sirean was stunned "I will try. It will likely require some unpalatable concessions on our part."  
"And the other matter?"  
"It will be very difficult, depends how we handle it, but it is possible. Oddly enough, for such a passionate people, they are naturally inclined to forgive. Perhaps because of their passion."  
"I noticed that when I talked with the _Komant_."  
"We will need an Imperial apology of course."  
"That will be a formidable task, but he does owe me a few favours."  
"It will take decades"  
"If we get peace, we will have the time. And Vu's report?"  
"Burn it, twelve died, that they must never know."  
"And those that know?"  
"Most of them will die, they will hunt them down and kill them when they find out The rest we must trust to keep silent."

**198th of 2028 (024-97): A Bar on Daramm**

Siish was looking for someone, he found her in a bar, singing, a slow song full of sadness. He waited politely for the song to finish and her to return to her seat. He approached and stood before her "Jane Elizabeth Charles Peterson Alexon Komanda, my deepest sorrow and sympathies on your loss." She look up and sighed, she hated formalities. "I thank you Siishubuu Manish Khaadii Mmarislusant Vebmral for your kindness and concern." She took a drink. "But it's not _Komanda_ any more, Engineer now, I was given a compassionate discharged with the armistice."  
Siish nodded "And I'm just _Kaptan_ again, I resigned, I've had my fill of it."  
"So you have a ship then?"  
"Yes, Mother arranged a surplus courier, the _Raledenet_, I find I wish to wander."  
"And her price?"  
"Several evenings in the company of Iniish Markiid"  
"Ah a respectable young woman from an impeccable family. She's back on the bulis(33) again, did she even wait for her to be cold in the water?" There was more than a hint of contempt in Jane's voice.  
"Mother is many things, but she is neither unfeeling nor cruel." She could hear the hurt in his reply "She waited a most respectable time before resuming her offensive. And she's years gone Jane, longing won't bring her back. Or any of them."  
"How many of us are left?"  
"Ora and Oloku are still with us, expecting twins apparently too."  
Jane chortled "Ora always did want a large ami, trust her to make a good start."  
"Jane, you look like crap. You need to get on with your life"  
"Oh don't mince words there Siish" she was amused "And? There's an and there, I can hear it."  
"And I need an engineer."  
"No point in saying no, I suppose?"  
"None whatsoever Jane."

**317th of 2028 (143-97): Final discussions**

In a room somewhere in on a neutral world a senior diplomat from the Third Imperium met with a senior diplomat from the Second Luriani Protectorate to finalise the last remaining matters to bring an end to hostilities. They exchanged pleasantries, then got down to business. It was mostly formalities, a few loose ends, the things that always wait to the last. Somewhere near the end, the Imperial diplomat finally raised what they thought might be a somewhat delicate subject. "There is also the matter of final prisoner repatriations."  
There was a raised eyebrow "Final? I thought that was dealt with some time ago?  
An awkward silence "Yes well there were some unfortunate complications. But there are a small number of Protectorate personnel still awaiting repatriation."  
Their counterpart pondered "How many are we talking about?"  
"Thirty seven, I have the list here." A file containing thirty seven names was handed over.  
"And the nature of the complications?"  
"There was a most regrettable incident, an oversight of judgement by a field commander, resulting in an inappropriate interrogation technique being applied, I can assure you it was stopped as soon as we became aware and the officer concerned severely disciplined. And in the circumstances we thought it best to delay their repatriation."  
"Inappropriate interrogation technique? Would you care to elaborate?"  
"I believe it is known as _sishgukhidtar_"  
"My apologies, I must have misheard, I could have sworn you said _sishgukhidtar_."  
"No I must apologise and regrettably inform you, I did."  
And that's when hell broke loose.

**347th of 2028 (173-97): Dirir**

Archduke Sirean had been summoned to the Protectorate embassy. It was phrased as an extremely polite invitation for informal refreshments, but given the circumstances and the individual concerned, it was a summons. And even in the Imperium there were those who would rather face down a pack of rabid boarwulf(34) than take light refreshments with My Lady Manish. He was met by the Ambassador himself. They exchanged formal introductions and the ambassador escorted him to a waiting room. The ambassador knocked, waited for the door to open and announced "The Archduke is here My Lady." He wished Sirean luck as he entered. She sat, regal and imperious, the grand dame of the Lord Protector's Council "Archduke Sirean, so kind of you to come." Anglic? And informal? It was going to be worse than he had anticipated, he'd spent hours practising the correct Old High Vilani declinations.  
"It is a pleasure My Lady Councillor(35)."  
"I have taken the liberty of arranging traditional Verasti Dtareen refreshments." A smartly dressed naval aide brought a silver tray and placed it very carefully on the table.  
"Please sit your grace, this is after all just a social call." Sirean sat, slightly unnerved "I believe the correct opening to the ritual is, shall I be mother?" She slowly swirled the pot and delicately poured two cups. "Your family, they are well I hope?"  
"Quite well My Lady, and yours?"  
"Well you know, children." He nodded politely. They exchanged a few more pleasant observations on the weather and the trip. He made a note to ensure whoever had showed 'such commendable efficiency implementing customs regulations' at the starport was properly 'commended.'  
"The Lord Protector has asked me to, informally, raise a matter of concern. He believed it was best dealt with by a Mmarislusant." Down to business. "I am of course referring to the unspeakable atrocity inflicted on our prisoners by your forces." Clearly My Lady Manish had no intention of being too diplomatic. "I assured Pookie and the entire Council that Artemsus and the Moot would have had no knowledge and been as horrified by these barbarities as we were.  
"Indeed My Lady, the Emperor himself felt the need to apologise personally."  
"Mmmm, yes, written by machine, with his signature, once."  
"He is... ageing My Lady, the strain of penning so many letters."  
She pondered a moment "Of course, age is such... an unfortunate burden to us all."  
"I myself however, My Lady, felt the need to individually pen an apology to each victim of these... despicable persons."  
"Despicable persons? Personally I would call them _jkomovaa_."  
Sirean choked on his tea, one did not usually hear such language from such a lady.  
"To bitter your grace? your tea."  
"No My Lady, just a little hot perhaps." He carefully replaced the cup on the table.  
"And these... despicable persons. They have naturally all been punished?" She very deliberately stressed the 'all.'  
"Yes My Lady, as far as is possible."  
"As far as is possible." She rolled each word as if it were a worry ball in her hand. "Yes, possible can be... troublesome on occasion. I feel sure the Council will forgive and forget; as far as is possible."  
"That is most gratifying My Lady." Sirean knew the matter was far from forgotten or forgiven, but there would be no renewal of hostilities.  
"We will, of course, be repatriating the survivors individually."  
"Individually? Surely they all need to be brought home as soon as possible."  
"Individually, your grace." There was a tone of absolute finality in her voice that lead Sirean to suspect there was more to this. But it seemed politic to agree, best to let anger run its course "Well I am sure it can be arranged."  
She nodded her acknowledgement "I have a personal request your grace."  
Sirean saw an opening and seized it "Anything within my power My Lady."  
"The survivors, one of them" she pointed out a name "served with my youngest son. He feels a... degree of warmth towards her." Sirean detected the slightest indication she did not entire approve of her son's warm feelings. "I would regard it as a great favour if she were to be treated with the utmost compassion and kindness."  
"I will see to it myself, My Lady."  
"That is most kind your grace. Now they tell me your daughter is to be matched, you must tell me the details."  
"Karen and Tranian have been practising for some time, but wish to start a family(36)." The matter was most definitely now closed.

**24th of 2029 (215-97): Lunch With Mother on Daramm**

Siish paced anxiously, Mother had called him, immediately on her return from the Imperium. Luncheon with Mother was never to be taken lightly and rarely just lunch. He was ushered in by Blandii, his air as quietly superior as ever. "Ah Siishubuu, you are looking well." She paused "You have no kiss for your mother?" Siish kissed her lightly on the check. "Now Siishubuu, have you called on Gubashiidi _Wa_(37) again yet?"  
"I have not been able to find the time yet Mother" Sharik Gubashiidi was attractive and pleasant company but somewhat pedestrian.  
"Well in that case, I am most grateful you found time to lunch with your mother. And you sister, she is... herself again?" Siish recalled his mother's last disastrous attempt at matchmaking.  
"She has recovered from her heart ache, if that is what you mean Mother. Though she shows no interest in obtaining a new suitor." He thought it wise to nip any new plans in the bud.  
"Most reassuring, hopefully given time." Siish detected something perhaps a little more than his mother's usual concern.  
"So Mother, what are you up to? I am sure you didn't ask me here just to enquire as to your children's love lives."  
"I am hurt Siishubuu, can't a mother simply wish the pleasure of her son's company?"  
"In your case, Mother, generally no. Besides, I still have a few friends in the Navy and you have just returned from the Imperium."  
"A brief holiday Siishubuu." his mother feigned a look of innocence.  
"Yes Mother, in a jump three naval courier."  
She sighed "Siishubuu, you grow more and more like your late father every day." Siish's father had been one of the few people who would regularly stand up to My Lady Manish.  
"I will take that as a compliment Mother."  
"As you should Siishubuu." She picked up a pad "But you are sadly correct" she handed the pad to him "it contains a list of our prisoners still awaiting repatriation, I believe you may find it of interest."  
Siish was confused "prisoners?"  
"Yes and you should read the list Siishubuu."  
He read and a look joy spread across his face "Mother! This is wonderful, she's alive!"  
"Yes, but you need to read further dear one." Again he was confused, not only was her voice grave, she had not called him dear one since he was a boy. As he read, the joyous look turned to anger and then rage. He sat stunned. "What kind of monsters would do such a thing?"  
"Not monsters dear one, just men." Her voice kind and soft, that of a mother comforting a hurt child.  
"How can we make peace with these animals!" His rage was boiling, blinding to all reason.  
"Siishubuu Manish Khaadii you are a Mmarislusant of high birth and you will please control yourself!" Siish drew breath, considering if to reply, but remained silent. "Yes those that did this are barbarians and savages, but they are not the Imperium. And we will make peace with them because the alternative is annihilation."  
Siish's voice was almost pleading in reply "But Mother, what they did..."  
"Was an unspeakable horror that I assure you will neither be forgotten nor forgiven. But we will not add to that horror or disgrace their suffering by sacrificing the entire Protectorate to it." She took his hand, speaking once again as to a hurt child "More death will not change anything dear one, we can not undo what has been done."  
Siish had regained control, though his mother could still see the anger within him.`  
"However Siishubuu, I did not ask you here to discuss politics. It has been decided that each survivor will be repatriated individually..."  
Siish, rather uncharacteristically, interrupted his mother "Individually?" a note of both confusion and hope in his voice.  
"Yes Siishubuu, individually" her irritation obvious "they will need to be reunited with family and friends as soon as is possible. And since you are still, I believe, a suitable reserve naval officer," Madam Manish's displeasure at Siish's retirement was clear "I had considered that you may wish to assist in their repatriation."  
Siish was suspicious "And the price Mother?"  
"Price Siishubuu?" she feigned hurt.  
"Price Mother."  
"No 'price' Siishubuu, but Gubashiidi _Geenal-Lekhtenant_ has informed me his daughter has no prior engagements this evening. I have taken the liberty of making reservations for two at Gimkaesh's."

**55th of 2029 (246-97): Repatriation from Musni**

Siish stood behind Halligan _Kaptan_ as he brought the _Martinez_ slowly towards Musni. She was one of thirty seven liners in the system. One for each survivor. Command had been felt a demonstration of the weight of the Protectorate's feelings was called for. Repatriation would be individually, at the same time. It had been years since he'd stood here. He surveyed the bridge, remembering the innocent faces that sat there five years ago. So long ago, so very long ago.  
"We'll be in orbit in an fifteen minutes _Vebmral_, we've just received clearance."  
Siish nodded, lost in thought.  
"I've had a boat made ready and Estrada _Korneet's_ team is at your disposal, I've assigned Luresh _Ensin_ as your pilot, she's my best shuttle pilot."  
"Thank you, but if it's all the same _Kaptan_, I'd rather take the boat down myself."  
"Of course _Vebmral_."

They were on final approach, Siish reached to the comms. "_Martinez Three_ to Musni Downport control, requesting final clearance."  
"Musni Downport control. Copy _Martinez Three_, approach path beta one two, pad naval charlie eight. Priority clearance to land."  
"_Martinez Three_. beta one two, naval charlie eight, understood, thank you Downport control." He entered the information, the computer flashed and calculated the course. His hand hesitated for a moment, then hit the auto button. "Feeling lazy Siish?" He hadn't seen Jane come in.  
"No, distracted, and shouldn't you be back there strapped in with the others?"  
"What, you planning on crashing into the planet or something? And this seat's as good as any. Thought I'd enjoy the view."  
Siish could see Jane was restless "I'm worried about her too, she's my _dinkir_ remember, but we'll be down in a few minutes"  
Jane was in a thoughtful mood "_Dinkir_, humorous fish, never understood that one, is it an insult or an endearment?"  
"Can be either, depends how you stress it."  
"So Siish, what did mummy want to let us have this gig?"  
"What makes you think that? Friends and family remember."  
Jane chuckled "Yes but having My Lady Councillor Manish as a mother couldn't have hurt"  
"No it didn't. And dinner, she demanded dinner."  
"Awww, dinner with mom, how quaint"  
Siish blushed. "No not Mother, Sharik Gubashiidi"  
"Never gives up does she?"  
"No, no she doesn't."  
"Doesn't she realise it's pointless now? There's somebody else?"  
"Oh yes, but that's never stopped Mother before. Besides the somebody else has never noticed." Siish sighed.  
Jane gave a slight smile "Yes she always was a bit thick that way."

The boat set down lightly, Siish had brought it in himself for the actual touch down. There was a party of Imperial Navy officers waiting. Siish and Jane were last to descend the walkway to meet them. There were salutes and a slightly older Commander Mann spoke. "Vice Admiral, Commander, a pleasure to meet you. I only wish the circumstances were more favourable."  
Siish in his ever so polite way corrected her " _Vebmral_ and _Komanda_"  
"My apologies, _Vebmral_, _Komanda_" Jane wait for Siish to respond, as did Commander Mann, but he just smiled. As Mmarislusant, technically he didn't have to apologise in return, but it was usual. Jane couldn't help but giggle, just a little, as she thought Siish is very good at this.  
"Well _Vebmral_, if you would care to come this way. We have transport waiting. I've arranged a medical team to be ready if you desire."  
"Thank you, but I'd prefer to use my own _dokhtors_." Siish's voice was polite but cold. Mann had expected this.  
"Of course." She ushered the group towards the waiting grav carrier. Mann decided to risk some conversation "I was commanding the _We-etab_ when we picked her up."  
Siish remained non-committal "oh?"  
"Yes, she must have been the best pilot I had ever seen."  
This managed to crack Siish just one iota "Yes she was good." Mann was an excellent tactician and knew when to take an opportunity. "Did they ever give her a commendation."  
"Star for Valour, posthumous."  
"Nobody informed your people she was alive? I passed all the details to headquarters" Mann was genuinely surprised.  
Jane was the one who answered "No, she's been four years dead for us."

I sat in my little world, like I'd sat for one thousand, one hundred and fifty three days before. The cell was different now, its walls awash with colour. They'd brought me books, music, new clothes. They sat unused in the corner, but the food was better now. Somebody had said the war was over, that I'd be going home soon, but that was almost a year ago. I guess it must be over. What passed for my clothes here were bright yellow overalls, Jane would've had a fit. I didn't care any more, I hadn't cared for a long time. Just sit and wait. I didn't want to go home, I couldn't feel any more. I was broken, damaged goods. I couldn't face the pity and the shame. There was a sound at the door, then a gruff marine's voice "Please stand by your door." I got to my feet slowly. There was a metallic click and the door slid open. The gruff marine appeared there. "Come with me please." I didn't speak, I rarely did now. But this was wrong, gruff marines did not say please.

I followed, down the corridor to the guard post. There a smartly dressed Imperial Navy officer, a full Captain no less, was waiting. She gave a snappy salute. I stood there. I thought if I had a watch I could time her. I think it was over a minute before she gave up waiting for me to respond and put her arm down. "Lieutenant-Commander, sit, please sit."  
"_Komant_" I corrected her, I found much preferred the short form now.  
"Ah yes, _Komant_, my apologies" She waited, I remained silent.  
"I need you to sign some papers, you're going home."  
I must have heard wrong "Home?"  
"Yes _Komant_, home. I'm afraid there were some... unfortunate... complications that delayed your repatriation. I'm sure you'll understand." No I didn't, but then again nor did they, how could they. They had no idea what they'd done. "So _Komant_, if you could just sign here."

I almost did, something stopped me "I want to read it"  
Her smile slipped for just one second "Certainly _Komant_, it's just a standard release, for the records."  
I read, yes standard, but tucked in one corner were the words "...acknowledge I have been treated in accordance with the established customs and rules of war." It was odd, funny in a way. Five years ago I would have been yelling and screaming and raising hell like any decent Luriani. But I couldn't yell any more. I simply broke the pen in half and placed it neatly on the table. The captain said nothing, but the smile was gone. Not that it mattered, nothing mattered.  
"There are two letters for you as well _Komant_." She passed over two gilt-edged paper envelopes. Who uses paper any more? I looked at them. The Maroon one had "On behalf of his Imperial Majesty, Artemsus" printed, neatly by machine. The other, silver, had my full formal name. It was written by hand and bore the seal of the Archduke of Gateway.

The gruff marine lead me down another corridor. I'd not seen this one before. We reached a junction and he paused. He looked both ways, back and forward, then whispered "It was wrong, what they did, it was wrong. I'm sorry." Gruff marines do not say sorry either. I couldn't move, I just stood there unable to move. The gruff marine looked awkward for a moment, then held me, he stroked what was left of my hair. He said "It's alright love, you'll be home soon." I felt nothing.

We eventually reached a door. The gruff marine turned and saluted. I returned his salute. The door opened, the light was blinding. I saw figures beyond. I heard a roar of outrage and I knew who was there at once "What the hell have they done to you deary and what in the name of Basijk are you wearing!"

I don't recall much about the next few weeks. I remember Siish and Jane waiting for me. Siish bellowing at a young Imperial lieutenant to "get her a wheelchair this instant or I'll feed you to a Mmaryn(38)." Jane's hand was badly scared. A face, a woman, a distant memory, who saluted me as we left. _Dokhtors_ prodding and poking. Jane putting me to bed and telling me it'd all be alright now. How could it ever be alright. She lay with me, like when we were children, holding me. It wasn't the same, I couldn't feel her any more.

Jane told me the news; that Enli, Midori and Kamees were all dead, my father Wilhem and Tocar too. She cried over them when she told me. I said nothing, I practised with Kamees almost a year when we were at the academy and I said nothing. A sister and a father(39) and still I said nothing. Ora and Oluku were still here, they had two fat children apparently. She and Siish were actually retired, Siish's mother had got him a ship, the _Raledenet_, and the two of them were 'wandering.' Seemed they'd given me the Star for Valour, posthumous. They'd even named a ship after me, a little one. That would be awkward. They sat with me constantly, in shifts, one of them was always with me, waiting for me to speak. They fed me, I ate, not much. They kept saying I had to eat. I was numb, I just kept wishing I'd died counting the stars.

It was thoughts of children that brought me back in the end. In the end I had to ask "Do you have pictures?"  
I could hear the struggle to remain calm in Jane's voice "Pictures deary?"  
"Of the two fat children."  
"Ora's?"  
"Yes"  
"Of course deary, would you like to see them?" The children were beautiful like their mother. It was like opening a flood gate. I cried, you could have filled all Daramm's oceans with my tears. Then I talked. I asked about Greg, she said he was a year dead and no more. I asked how her hand got scared, she changed the subject, I didn't push. I asked if Siish's mother had found him a 'nice respectable Mmarislusant girl from a good family' for a match yet. Seemingly not, Jane said he had eyes for somebody though. I asked how come they were the ones to get me. "Siish's mother. And anyway, the silver hats thought it better if you were picked up by friends and family." Siish came in sometimes, mostly just to sit, but he talked too. Wouldn't let on who he had eyes for, I said she'd have to be good to him or I'd hunt her down and kill her. He assured me if he was ever to be matched I'd be the first to know. He 'offered' me a job. "The _Raledenet_ needs a new pilot, I'm getting too old and running her takes too much of my time." he was lying, Siish could fly rings around most of the pilots in the fleet and running a ship was in his blood, but I said yes. No point in saying no to Siish, he always wears you down in the end and besides, I thought I'd like to wander, just awhile.

**113th of 2029 (304-97): Endgames on Dirir**

The old man entered the Archduke's office. "Sirean, it is a pleasure to see you again"  
"The pleasure is mine, your grace."  
"I must congratulate you, the peace appears to be holding and the settlement... acceptable."  
"Yes, they didn't want much, mostly a guarantee to be left alone."  
"You know there have been calls for your replacement. Ceding worlds rarely finds favour at court(40)"  
"They were reluctant citizens at best, for the moment we're better off without them."  
The old man appeared grave "Do you read the intelligence reports from the Protectorate?"  
"I make a point of it."  
"Councillor Jkuaese has switched allegiance, that gives the hard-liners control of the Security Committee(41)."  
"Yes, but the moderates still retain a majority in the Council itself and regardless, there is little we can do about it." Sirean looked sad "So much blood for nothing."  
The old man nodded "Perhaps not quite nothing, it's not a mistake that will be repeated." He sat and waited as the young secretary poured tea. "They sent an apology, in response to Artemsus' for the... regrettable matter, expressing their deepest sorrow and sympathy for our losses. The Emperor was rather shocked." The old man laughed lightly.  
"It is their custom."  
The old man recalled his conversation with the _Komant_, "Yes, I have been made aware of that. You were right, they found Darant dead. Poisoned in a back alley. They tell me his death would have been completely painless. Funny, I expected their response to be more... expressive."  
The corners of the Archduke's mouth formed the smallest of smiles "It was, he died alone."  
"Darant was well connected, there will be trouble over his death."  
"There already is. I have launched an investigation. But I think it wise not to push it too far."  
The old man stared at his tea "You know, the greatest tragedy is we've probably lost any chance of them joining us."  
Sirean chuckled "Perhaps not in our lifetime, but I would not totally discount the possibility your grace. They are... unpredictable."  
"The _Komant_ I talked with, what happened to her?" The old man showed more than a touch of concern.  
"Repatriated, like the rest. She's with her people now, they will take care of her."  
"Good, good." He was lost in thought for a moment "It was a most unfortunate war."

1. The Protectorate calendar was introduced in -1454 Imperial during the First Luriani Protectorate. It uses the same 365 day year inherited from the Rule of Man as the Imperial calendar and starts dating from the foundation of Luriani Cultural Region by Empress Juliana on 174 -1932 Imperial. Unlike the Imperial calender it does not feature a zero year. Imperial dates are given in brackets.

2. Admiral (later Fleet Admiral) Kamees Sherin, senior commander of the Protectorate forces during the Luriani War. One of the most controversial characters of the war, regarded as a hero by the Luriani at the time and acknowledged to have been one of the finest naval commanders of the Pacification Campaigns era. His reputation was tarnished by his post war political ambitions and extremist positions. Later analysis generally hold him to be equally as responsible for the war as Archduke Ishagri.

3. One of the four branches of Luriani culture descended from Vilani colonists left on Luriani worlds during the Long Night. While somewhat influenced by Luriani culture, they retain much of the traditions and language of the original Ziru Sirka (Vilani Empire). The differences between Mmarislusant and Vilani are very slight and predominantly linguistic. However both the Luriani and Mmarislusant choose to see the two as quite distinct.

4. Baish are a tiny eight legged flying reducer endemic to much of the Ley and Fornast sectors.

5. Standard Luriani word usually translated as fool or clown (plural _tirpel_).

6. An aquatic minor human race native to Daramm in the Ley sector. Noted for their achievements in arts and music. They have reputation as being emotional and unpredictable. While human, they are not interfertile with other branches of the race. Their adaptations to the aquatic environment include the ability to remain without oxygen for up to an hour and sensitive lines of nerve ending that detect minute changes in pressure. This heightened sense of touch forms a central part of most Luriani social interactions. Their society is built around tight knit family and communal bonds. The Luriani's natural affinity for a three dimensional environment has lead them to be greatly valued as pilots and astrogators.

7. Descendants of Terran soldiers and administrations stranded on the Luriani worlds during the Long Night. They have absorbed much of Luriani culture, but are distinct from it. They, together with the Mmarislusant form the bulk of the Luriani's administrative structure.

8. Verasryn the Guardian, one of the major Luriani deities. The others are Basijk the Smith, Daramm the Mother, Aryn the Minstrel, Mrai the Huntress, Sesh the Traveller and Yasant the Teacher.

9. Standard Luriani word meaning family, it was also used within the Protectorate Navy to refer to a warship crew (plural _tami_). It, along with _yasin_ (children of), forms the root of virtually all Luriani words relating to groups and nations.

10. Archduke Ishagri of Gateway, killed at the battle of Rurur. At the time seen as an incompetent and sole instigator of the Luriani War. Ishagri appears to actually been a competent, if uninspired commander who was let down by a combination of poor political judgement and simple bad luck.

11. The Battle of Rurur was one of the worst defeats ever suffered by the Imperial Navy. Arrival in the Protectorate required a maximum jump for the fleet and Ishagri was aware of the risk of being caught in potentially hostile territory with empty jump fuel tanks. He had elected therefore to set the arrival point very close to one of Rurur's gas gaints, intending the fleet to refuel immediately. Unfortunately, not only had Admiral Sherin extended manoeuvres, the exercise he was conducting was opposed refuelling over that gas giant. Ishagri's fleet had the bad luck to arrive between the two Protectorate forces. Many Imperial captains, realising the situation was utterly hopeless, choose to surrender their vessels rather than face certain destruction. The full extent of the disaster was not known until several months later when a handful of battered vessels finally managed to escape from Protectorate space.

12. One of the major problems faced by the Imperium throughout the war was that, unlike the Protectorate with its single command structure operating on interior lines, the Imperium never had a unified command. The war was always acknowledged to fall under the purview of the Domain of Gateway, but the battlefield actually spread over three domains (Antares, Gateway and Sylea). No effort was ever made to unify the civilian administrations and it took over nine months before the Archduke of Gateway was given even limited military control over the portions of the Domain of Sylea (roughly a quarter of the Fornast sector) where the war was actually being fought. The shattered Ley Fleet was never reinforced and no attempt was made to advance from Antares. This prevented any threat to the Protectorate's vulnerable flanks and allowed them to concentrate their forces on a narrow frontage facing the weakened Fornast Fleet.

13. Archduke Aamku of Gateway, son of Archduke Ishagri.

14. The regions adjacent to the Protectorate had only been recently integrated into the Imperium and resentment at incorporation was not uncommon. Indeed during much of the war, the Protectorate would exploit this restlessness to incite uprisings and tie down considerable Imperial forces.

15. Large species of whale native to Daramm. They, along with several other Terran marine mammals, were transplanted to Daramm by the Ancients at the same time as the Luriani. It is believed they served as the model for many of the modifications to the Luriani.

16. A Protectorate term for a ship designed to stand in the line of battle. Unlike the Imperial Navy's jump capable battleships, Protectorate liners relied on a jump shuttle to provide strategic mobility. An early form of the battlerider concept.

17. A herd animal common on Luriani worlds, regarded as easy to catch.

18. Music and dance are central to the Luriani psyche, they could not imagine a world without them. Virtually all Luriani music features the human voice and is strong and upbeat. Luriani dance is always as partnered and usually very intimate and sensual.

19. Protector's Guards, served the same role as Imperial Marines.

20. The Silver Cross (SC) was the second rank Protectorate gallantry award, it ranked below the Star for Valour (SV) and above the Protector's Gallantry Medal (PGM).

21. Sylean Federation, precursor to the Third Imperium.

22. Sesherin, a highly intelligent and playful aquatic animal native to Daramm, often kept as pets by Luriani. [Acknowledgement: The sesherin were created by Micheal Brown in his JTAS online article, _Seven Best Friends_ . ?714]

23. The adaptations that allow the Luriani to function in an aquatic environment also allow them to survive a vacuum for a short time. They posses a nicotating membrane over the eyes, muscles that seal the ears and nostrils, as well as the ability to collapse their lungs and survive on oxygen drawn from modified fat cells and increased levels of haemoglobin.

24. While uncommon, it was not unheard of for either the Imperium or Protectorate to make recommendations for gallantry regarding the actions of their opponents during the war.

25. Luriani physiology is significantly different from other branches of Humaniti and standard drugs can have unpredictable effects on them.

26. Approximately 98% of all racial Luriani are left handed. A right handed Luriani is unusual, traditionally regarded as the Luriani themselves as a mark of a special destiny.

27. Refers to the silver braid of a flag rank Protectorate officer.

28. This is stated somewhat incorrectly. The actual social more is that it is incredibly impolite to exclude a person from a conversation, which speaking a language they do not understand would do.

29. Refers to the long held Luriani dislike towards Vilani dating from their extremely harsh treatment under the Ziru Sirka. This prejudice has been preserved by art and song for thousands of years. _Bilanee_, the Standard Luriani word for Vilani has the additional meaning of "treacherous and untrustworthy."

30. An Imperial Warrant is a signed instrument of the Emperor. It essentially allows the bearer to act directly in the Emperor's name, bypassing normal legal and bureaucratic hurdles. Since this gives the holder virtually unlimited power within the Imperium, all but a tiny handful also contain very carefully framed terms of reference that lay out exactly when and where the warrant applies.

31. The Luriani's additional fat layers (both to store oxygen and provide insulation against the cold) give them a heavy set look and their fashions feature strong interlocking blocks of discordant colours. Also, a fact often overlooked is that significant Luriani minorities existed on number of worlds within the Imperium itself, some of whom served in the Imperial forces with distinction during the war.

32. The Battle of Iguu, the last major action of the Luriani War. It paradoxically convinced both sides their position was hopeless. The Imperium were successful in securing the world and breaking through the Protectorate's defensive line. However the resulting casualties were immense, crippling the Fornast Fleet and requiring large scale reinforcements from surrounding sectors. The prospect of having to break through several more such lines resulted in changes to the Imperial political leadership and the abandonment of the previous policy of not entering negotiations while the Protectorate occupied Imperial territory. What was unknown to the Imperium at the time was that while the Protectorate had managed to withdraw their fleet in good order, the damage inflicted on the vital jump capable covering forces had been huge, leaving the Protectorate convinced they would be unable to extract their fleet a second time.

33. A beast of burden, analogous to a horse.

34. A large aggressive pack predator native to the Ley sector. Noted for its bad temper.

35. The government structure of the Protectorate evolved from the nobility of the Rule of Man and as such their terms of address were one of the few exceptions to Luriani norms. They were always referred to using Anglic forms and the title prefixed the name. The Protector would be referred to as Lord or Lady Protector, a Council member as Lord or Lady Councillor and an Assembly member as Lord Assemblyman or Lady Assemblywoman. Imperial protocol accorded the Protector the courtesys of an Archduke, a Councillor those of either a Duke (if from one of the seven great houses) or Count, while an assembly member is treated on par with a Marquis or Baron depending on seniority.

36. This refers to a committed romantic relationship short of a full match. It comes from the Luriani phrase _vusis fi tyasa_, practise for children. It refers to attempting to create an environment suitable for raising children. Such relationships are encouraged amongst young Luriani, but to have a child in one would be regarded as scandalous. The person being referred to is the future Archduchess Karen of Gateway.

_37. Wa_ a general honorific for woman, translated as Ms. Literally means Woman. The male equivalent is _Lul_, literally Man, translated as Mr. Teenagers under the age of eighteen take the honorific of _Daiwa_ and _Dailul_ respectively, while younger children take _Vawa_ and _Valul_.

38. A carrion eater native to Daramm. Takes the role of a mischievous and deceptive trickster in Luriani mythology.

39. Luriani and Verasti Dtareen (though not Mmarislusant) families traditionally consist of a number of adults and associated children. All of the adults are considered to be parents and all the children siblings, regardless of the biological connections. The relationships between the adults are broadly monogamous, though alignments do change over time and some latitude is allowed.

40. In the final settlement, a number of Imperial worlds were granted independence to create a buffer zone between the Imperium and Protectorate.

A powerful committee of five members of the Lord Protector's Council. Responsible for the day to day running of the Protectorate's military and security services.


	2. Choices

**Choices**

**115th of 2029 (306-97): A Presentation on Daramm**

War hero that's what they called me now, I was one of the Thirty-Seven. I was 'Special.' There'd been a big ceremony when we got back. Stirring music, fresh uniforms, long speeches. I wanted to disappear, to hide, to run away. Singled out forever for the damage done. Eternally broken, to be pitied, that was how I was 'Special.' There'd been _Dokhtors_ of course, offers of treatment, therapy, cosmetic surgery, they could make me 'better.' I said no, how could they make it better. They couldn't burn the memories out of my head, nothing could ever take those away. There was no way to give me back what they took, only cover up the marks they left. Everyone already knew I was 'Special,' trying to hide it was pointless. And now, I had to meet with Lord Protector McCloud himself. A special medal _Perma y Irdarvula_, Heart of the Greatest Courage, just for the 'Thirty-Seven.'

I took a deep breath. It wasn't just me, there'd be thirty six others up there with me. It was easy, I could do it. Jane was here helping me, Siish and my family in the audience, it would be fine. I fiddled with my uniform. Full review dress, the silver and blue, my skirt flowing, fasteners supposed to be neatly arranged off centre. Jane was already dressed, she turned "You're crooked deary." I tried to straighten the fasteners.  
Jane looked over. "Slowly deary." She was doing her make-up already(1). Right, I'd got them straight I think.  
She laughed "Almost deary, it's fine, just get the gong and sit. Listen to some more boring speeches then done. Here" She reached over and fixed my last fastener "perfect." She handed me a make-up pouch and turned back to finish hers.  
I stared at it. A deep breath. A stick, a red one I think. I turned. I stood, unable to move, my face, my once pretty face(2). I felt a hand take my wrist. Jane turned me around. She smiled, she'd finished. She held me and stroked my hair "It's okay, it's okay, would you like me to do it for you deary?"

**117th of 2029 (308-97): Daramm Downport**

I woke, the bed soaked in sweat. "Lights" I swung my legs over the edge of my bunk and tipped myself out of bed. I landed, stumbled and yelped with pain as my knees hit Jane's trunk. A quiet giggle came from the heap of linen on the lower bunk. "So much for that famed Luriani grace and agility then deary."  
This did not help my mood "well, Jane sweetie, you can just go play with a Mmaryn." The pile on the bed spoke again "Now now deary, don't be like that."  
But I was not in the mood. I crossed to the basin. "Damn how do they expect people to live in this space." The stateroom was undeniably cramped but I was just not used to being on a starship any more and it would take time to change that.

I crossed over to the basin, a curtain above it, I smiled. I set the tap to fill, cold. I waited for it to fill and plunged my face into the ice cold water and tried to forget. I heard Jane's voice behind me "You know, you can't actually drown yourself deary and I would like to use it too." Damn, she'd surprised me, I'd have to get used to that. I pulled my head out and turned to look at her. Hair a mess, shirt crumpled and twisted, and she was still beautiful. I envied her. "Shower, now." It was an order.  
"Yes Mother." I squeezed past her to the shower in the corner. Two person occupancy, yeah right. I climbed in, undressed and threw my clothes out. "Warm" The jets hit me from all sides, too cold "Temperature up" warmer now "Set."  
Jane's voice "Must be good to be with civilised people who use water rather than trying to shake the dirt off(3)." I snorted, it was. I let the warm water run over my face as I tried to wash away the night.

A rap on the door "Luriani remember, can't drown yourself."  
"We can actually, it's just harder." I finished quickly "Off. Where's the towel?"  
"On the hook by the door, where it's always been." I reached out, fumbled for a moment and pulled the towel inside, wrapping it tightly round me when I was dry.  
She was waiting, she hugged me "They're really not that bad deary." I'd known her too long not to hear when she was lying.  
Jane showered while I picked out clothes, she got out dripping wet and looked at what I'd picked, she picked something else "Here, this one's better." It was... daring.  
"I thought I was to be the pilot, not the ship's wanton."  
She gave a wicked smile "No deary, that's my job." She'd changed, a lot. I put on the one I'd chosen. "That looks like a sack deary."

**117th of 2029 (308-97): Breakfast with Mother**

Sish broke a roll and selected the correct knife to spread it. "So Siishubuu, how is your life in... independent commerce progressing?" Madam Manish's(4) dislike of her son's new life was undisguised.  
"I have not joined the _Wurlana_(5) quite yet Mother, try to think of it as a belated grand tour(6)."  
She simply raised her eyebrows to indicate her continued disapproval. "If you wished to wander, your sister Gamaagin is always in need of good _kaptans_(7)."  
"I find I prefer a little less structure in my travels Mother."  
His mother sighed, there was so much of his father in Siish "Well, have you called on Gubashiidi _Wa_ since your return? Her father informed me she greatly enjoyed your dinner together."  
"Sadly, the needs of the repatriation have prevented it Mother, and the _Raledenet_ is scheduled to leave this evening."  
"Siishubuu, Gubashiidi _Wa_ will not remain unmatched forever."  
"I am sure you are correct Mother." In truth he very much hoped so. His dinner with Sharik had actually been very pleasant but she was just not for him.

She sipped her tea and considered her son's path, along with the disturbing information she had recently received.  
"So Siishubuuu, you are departing 'on the evening tide' as it were. One presumes you have a destination and purpose in mind?"  
"Stalwart Mother, I have heard Sherin _Femral_ was asking after me."  
"Mmmm," Madam Manish slowly buttered a roll with great deliberation. Kamees Sherin was a dangerous man. A war hero with political ambitions. She had heard he wish to 'utilise' her son to further those ambitions. Her son was clearly set on his course, but perhaps he could be directed on a less perilous path. "You know Siishubuu, I do believe you may wish to call upon Kirsov _Geenal-Majkor_ before you leave, he was a close friend of your father's."  
Siish's knew his mother well enough to know this would not be a simple social call "Mother, what are you up to?"  
"Siishubuu?" she replied innocently.  
"Kirsov _Geenor_ is well known as the Council's 'fix-it' man, and he is currently on Verasryn(8)."  
"He mentioned to me recently he may have some 'employment' for you and I believe he is arriving on Daramm tomorrow." Madam Manish intended to call Kirsov as soon as her son left to ensure both statements were correct.  
Siish pondered this awhile, his mother was definitely up to something, but employment by Kirsov _Geenor_ would be... interesting. And it was probably better to know what she was up to than not.  
"But of course it would mean delaying my departure a day."  
"It would? I had not considered that Siishubuu."  
Siish thought if he had a keedit(9) for each time she did that he'd own the Protectorate. He said heavily "I will call Sharik when I get back to the _Raledenet_."  
Madam Manish considered, first name, that was somewhat promising at least. "Oh don't be silly Siishubuu, I'm sure you'll be far to busy, organising your ship and such like. I'll have Blandii bring a communicator."

Madam Manish waited for her son to depart, extracting her usual kiss as he left. She called Blandii to clear the dishes as she placed a call. A young naval _Vebant_ appeared on the screen. "Verasryn Naval Base, how may I help you."  
"Could you be so kind as to place me through to Kirsov _Geenal-Majkor_."  
"I'm afraid he's unavailable at the moment, may I take a message."  
"Could you please inform him Lady Councillor Manish called?"  
The young _Vebant_ sat up smartly "One moment My Lady, I'll put you through." The screen flashed to a hold pattern, and then Kirsov _Geenor_ appeared. Still a striking man despite the scars and eye-patch that betrayed the adventures of his youth. Madam Manish was lost in thought for a moment, if not for the needs of politics, her life could have been very different.  
"Ah Colin so good to see you again."  
"And you Nashu, as beautiful as ever. To what do I owe the pleasure." Madam Manish flushed just ever so slightly.  
"Siishubuu"  
"Siish?"  
"Yes, I need a favour Colin. I have heard that Sherin is sniffing round him, seeking to bring him into his orbit."  
Kirsov looked grave "That, Nashu would not be good. A decorated war hero, youngest _Vebmral_ in the Fleet, the Manish name, heir to your seat on the Council, not good at all."  
"I tend to agree, Sherin is far too ambitious, his recklessness and aggression has already brought us to the brink of destruction once, it would not be wise to give him a second chance."  
Kirsov nodded "No. So what do you want from me?"  
"Siishubuu appears to have developed a certain... wanderlust. I was hoping you might be able to channel it in a useful direction."  
"He is his father's son Nashu. You need to get the boy matched, give him some stability."  
There was a look of exasperation on her face "I am trying, but there are complications in that respect now."  
Kirsov's mouth formed a wry smile "As you well know, such things can be overcome, or at least... accommodated. However, I think I can find something for him."  
"Nothing too dangerous I hope."  
"Everything I do is 'dangerous' Nashu, you know that. But I will try to keep it minimal."  
"Thank you Colin, I've arranged for him to call on you at Command tomorrow."  
Kirsov let out a laugh "And you'd like me to be there."  
"That might be helpful Colin." She paused, and then added "And you may call on me while you're here. It has been far too long." Kirsov just smiled.

I'd spent most of the morning preping the _Raledenet_ for launch, I'd skipped breakfast and gone directly to the bridge to run pre-flight checks and plan a jump course. Jane wanted me to meet the rest of the crew, there was a _dohktor_ and a steward as well as Jane, Siish and I. I'd mumbled something about needing to find my feet in the pilot's chair again and only being half an hour. I'd managed to stretch that three hours. Jane had come up after one, furious and told me to quit putting it off and come down. That and I needed to eat. But she'd left me alone after that. I knew she was right, I couldn't put it off forever, but what could a few hours hurt. Around eleven Siish appeared "Jane tells me you've been hiding out here for hours _dinkir_."  
"Getting her ready for flight"  
"For three hours?"  
I looked at the deck "Just being thorough."  
He sighed "Just get your butt down to the lounge now."  
"I'll just..."  
"Now! Or I'll physically drag you down." I knew I couldn't put it off any longer.

Somebody was cooking and it smelt good. I suddenly realised I was hungry. I paused for a moment outside to draw breath then entered. I saw someone in the galley, he was young. Jane was chatting to him. Siish was setting up for a game of _Zamkii_(10) with someone on the table. She was tall, short dark hair with just a wisp of white. She stood as I entered.  
"So you must be the fabled pilot." She spoke Standard Luriani, but the accent was strange. I noticed a slight limp as she walked over and bowed stiffly. I managed a curtsey back "And you are?"  
"Doctor Isabella Sanchez y Montoya, late of his Imperial Majesty's Navy, but most people just call me Isabella." That would explain the accent.  
I was very curious "So _dokhtor_, how'd you end up here?"  
"I was on the _Apuludukii_(11) at Rurur, one of the lucky ones I guess." The _Apuludukii_, very lucky. "Four years as an honoured guest of the Lord Protector. I was paroled to the Khaadii's six months in and when the war ended, I stayed behind(12). Then Siish wanted a doctor. He can be very persuasive you know."  
I nodded "Yes very." I looked over at the young man cooking, early twenties. He had a boyish innocence about him, his grin disarming. I half expected to see one of his mothers looking out for him. But the Guardsman's jacket beside him told a slightly different story. Seven battle ribbons, two Protector's Medals for Gallantry, a Silver Cross and a Star for Valour. Rather impressive all in all.  
Jane lent over "And this deary, is Ariaryn Despi Ora Mman Mman Steward-Gunner, though I think he's barely out of _Yasa_(13). _Serganet_ of the Lord Protector's Guards and a genius in the kitchen." She tousled Ariaryn's straggly red hair. He gently knocked her hand away looking embarrassed. She then rounded on Siish "So beloved _Kaptan_, how did breakfast with mommy go?"  
"As well as might be expected." His voice sounded more frustrated than anything else. "She has arranged an appointment with Kirsov _Geenor_ for us."  
Jane was wide-eyed "Fix-it Kirsov?"  
Siish nodded "Fix-it Kirsov."  
"But he's on Verasryn."  
"Apparently he arrives on Daramm tonight."  
Isabella looked puzzled "Who's Kirsov and what does he fix?"  
Jane explained "Kirsov _Geenor_ is the man the Council goes to when they've got something they want done but can't be seen to be doing. They tell him to fix things for them."  
I chimed in "So I guess that means we're not leaving tonight."  
Siish sighed "No, tonight I have a dinner date with Sharik Gubashiidi."

The Grav Carrier was skimming low over the waves, the Protectorate Central Command Complex loomed in the distance, its five spires anchored to the sea floor hundreds of metres below the surface, warships patrolling the waters around. Siish had got back late from his dinner last night and Jane was teasing him mercilessly about it. "So you decided to sleep alone then?"  
Siish was used to this "It was dinner, nothing more. Sharik is charming, but no fire there."  
"Ohhh Sharik now, and charming, we'll be seeing practice invites next."  
He took a deep breath "Gubashiidi _Wa_ is a lovely woman, but not for me Jane."  
Jane had said he had eyes for somebody and in truth I'd been dying to find out who for weeks "So who is for you Siish?"  
He chuckled "_Dinkir_ if I ever decide to go beyond dinner with someone, I'll make sure you're the first to know." Sometimes the man could be so frustratingly evasive. Jane was rolling her eyes at him.  
Siish looked relived when Ariaryn broke the conversation "Command has taken us on auto, we should be landing in a minute."  
Siish nodded "Good."  
"So what's this all about, why does Kirsov want to see us?" I asked  
"Our beloved _kaptan's_ mother's scheming, will end up getting us killed no doubt deary." Jane as bright and cheery as ever. We heard the whine of the turbines as the carrier began to slow.  
"We'll know soon enough Jane, so sit back enjoy the ride."

The carrier set down neatly in a bay on the tenth level. The security station was manned by a rather bored looking Guardsman, his uniform embroidered by a string of ribbons marking medals, battles and campaigns. "Can I help you?" I could feel his eyes on me, my broken face.  
Siish spoke "We have an appointment with Kirsov _Geenor_ at ten."  
He tapped on his screen and brought up the details, looked up and saluted "Manish _Vebmral_. I didn't realise." Jane sniggered and whispered "Told you you should have worn your uniform."  
"Level nineteen, room four A. If you could just look into the scanner." Siish went first, retinal pattern and DNA, a security pass spat out. Jane, then Isabella. Ariaryn last, now my turn. I placed my face to the eye piece and my hand on the pad. A bright flash and a prick. The green light of a confirm. I watched as my pass printed out, the picture was dated, from before. I stared at my face on the card. I ran my hand down my check and felt nothing, but I could close my eyes and the burning blinding pain was there.  
"I'm sorry _Komant_, we'll have to update the records."  
I mumbled my reply, said sorry and just kept looking at the picture. Siish gently took it from my hands and pinned it to my blouse. He smiled and stroked my hair(14) "You're still as beautiful as the first day I met you." Beautiful? Siish never called me beautiful.

Level nineteen, room four A was a nondescript room in a nondescript corridor. The plaque on the door simply said Kirsov _Geenal-Majkor_. Siish knocked and waited. The door was opened by a middle aged _Seror_, her hair neatly plaited and uniform clean. "_Vebmral_, the _Geenor_ is expecting you. Please come in." Kirsov's office was plain room, two desks, a filing cabinet and a large starchart adorning one wall.  
"Renal, could you be a treasure and get some more chairs?" The _Seror_ smiled and set off on her errand.  
"So, Siish, you brought the whole crew." He sounded amused  
"Seemed like the proper thing to do."  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all, and an especial honour to meet you _Komant_." He singled me out, I looked at the floor.  
"So _Geenor_, to what do we owe the pleasure." Siish took the lead as he usually does.  
Renal _Seror_ had returned with the extra chairs. "Sit, please sit." Kirsov was pulling papers from a draw as we sat "Well, I suppose you know what I do."  
Ariaryn this time "You fix things, sir." Sir? What kind of Luriani calls somebody sir?(15)  
"Ah direct as ever Mman _Sergarent_, yes I 'fix' things." Obviously Kirsov and Ariaryn were acquainted.  
Ariaryn formed a knowing smile "And you want us to fix something for you."  
"Indeed, occasionally the Council requires an indirect approach. There is a package that needs to be delivered to an Imperial world, and it would be better if it were not delivered officially."  
Siish again "And you would like us to deliver it?"  
"That is the general idea."  
"The nature of this package?"  
"Nothing illegal, gems and valuables, but it would be better if it were not traceable to the Protectorate."  
Siish chuckled "Funding for dissidents, I thought we weren't allowed to do that any more."  
Kirsov nodded "We do not however, forget our friends(16)."  
Siish looked at all, we nodded "Then I suppose we're in the small package trade then(17)."

**118th of 2029 (309-97): Leaving Daramm**

The plan was straightforward, act like a routine tramp, four jumps, Mur Mura, Puluke, Ithukar and finally Winchel. We'd rendezvous with the light cruiser _Gaaskii_ while refuelling at Mur Mura and pick up fifty million keedits worth of gems, so cargo only for the first jump. Meet with our 'friends' on Winchel and hand over the gems. Not like the Imperium might think a high jump ex-naval courier with a former Navy _ami_ might be up to something. The Imperium is many things, stupid isn't one of them. Yep, straightforward, but definitely not easy.

The cargo was loaded and I'd taken the _Raledenet_ up and out towards the jump point. It was good to be behind the controls again, I was rusty but it came back quickly. Siish was watching "Just like falling off a log _dinkir_."  
"Yeah well she handles like a gabalail."  
"Jump three into a two hundred ton hull, something's gotta give. Just get us into jump, lets see how tight you can get the match."  
A good jump was tricky. Matching the ship to jump space, easy, anybody could get you in and roughly out again in the right system. But you'd never know how long the jump would take or exactly where you'd come out. Getting tight so you control the jump, not so easy. Mark of a good pilot was how close you got it. "We're a trader remember Siish, a certain sloppiness is expected."  
"I can see the dials _dinkir_, you never did sloppy." He was right, I'd got her pretty close.  
I hit the comms "Jane?"  
She sounded irritated "Any time you're ready deary, I've had them spun up for ten minutes."  
I entered the code, killed the viewers and hit the button. The sickening lurch as we tore space apart and plunged into chaos. "Well nothing to do now but sit back and enjoy the ride."  
"Good I could do with dinner."

Whatever Ariaryn had made for dinner was good, I was on my second plate. Jane and Siish were both smiling. "What is this Ariaryn?"  
"_Shugane_."  
"_Shugane_?"  
He look sheepish "_Shugane_" I looked at him, I looked at the plate, I looked back at him and then the plate again, the boy could cook. Siish laughed "Just like mother used to make."  
"Siish, not one of my mothers or fathers could ever make _shugane_ taste like anything other than three day old leftovers(18)."  
Jane produced a bottle of _leenkwin_(19) "Who's up for a drink?"  
Ariaryn was first to answer "Please." She poured a drink, gave the glass a half turn and passed it to him(20).  
He turned bright red. I whispered "Jane don't play with the boy."  
"Who says I'm playing?" She grinned broadly "A tune please Isabella, a lively one. Ariaryn, would you care to?" She took him to the floor while Isabella got her _getre_(21) and began to play.  
I stood next to Siish, he looked at his feet. "Do I have to ask?"  
"I'm not much in the mood for dancing." He kept his eyes on the floor.  
I grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. "Dance with me please." He sighed and joined me. We danced, his arms around me comforting, I wished I could feel him. It was good to just dance again, you can lose yourself there.

I went to the bridge before bed, to check the jump. Didn't need to, if the drives are well tuned and the course is good a ship will pretty much fly itself through jump. Jane always had her drives tuned like a concert piano and my course was true. In truth I wanted to think for a while. I sat and thought, my hand hovered over the viewer. They say if you look at jump space you'll lose your mind. I switched them on. The patterns twisted and writhed, interlocked in ways a mind couldn't comprehend, but for a brief moment I thought I saw order, a stately dance in the insanity. Then it was gone, nothing but brain warping chaos. I switched them off. Sometimes it's good to think.

Jane was waiting when I got to the room. "It's good to see you smiling again."  
I couldn't help it, I smiled "It was a good night."  
"You danced with Siish a lot. Wondered if I'd have the room to myself tonight"  
I threw a pillow at her "Jane, it's Siish!" And anyway, who'd want broken me.  
She rolled her eyes "Sometimes deary I wonder at you."  
"So Jane, Ariaryn, you serious?" I'd rather talk about her than me.  
"He's a good man, funny, attractive, caring."  
"He's a kid Jane, barely damp."  
She looked straight at me, sadness in her eyes "Nobody who came out of that war is a kid any more deary."

**124th of 2029 (315-97): Mur Mura**

We arrived at Mur Mura on schedule, I'd got it right, nice and close to the gas giant. We had the whole _ami_ on the bridge, we'd need everyone's eyes for this. The giant's blue-green skies were a boiling mass of storms. We'd have to go in up near the north pole, calmer there, but it would still be a bumpy ride. Already the massive gravity was tugging at us.  
"I really hope they're there Siish. And whoever's flying her can keep her steady."  
"Just get us in and out, just another scooping run."  
"Yeah right, docking with a nineteen thousand ton cruiser inside an atmosphere, just another run." Isabella was perhaps a little pessimistic.  
"If anyone can do it, my _dinkir_ can." Siish at least sounded sure. "Now _dokhtor_, I assume they taught you to use a comms panel in the Imperial Navy, so watch and tell us when we pick up her ping. Ariaryn, use the targeting sensors to give us vector and velocity when we do." Calm and certain, it's what made Siish such a good _kaptan_. "And _dinkir_, I would appreciate it if we stay in one piece."

I recalled the last time he'd said that as I took her into the upper layers, the gravity now pulling more, the turbulence starting to buffet us. Deeper, rougher, clouds of ammonia and methane. The idea of docking in an atmosphere was simple, just drop down and let the cruiser catch us. Of course if the cruiser wasn't there, we'd never get out again and the turbulence between the ships would be 'considerable,' but in theory, it was simple. Tanks full, I levelled off and started to lose speed, we'd start sinking soon."If go much deeper I won't be able to get us out, so they can start calling any time now please."  
Isabella sounded a little concerned "Nothing."  
The warning alarm started squawking like a wounded animal "Siish, what should I do?"  
"Can you get any deeper?"  
"A little not much."  
"That far, and no more then."  
Deeper, outside was a maelstrom of ice and hydrogen, Isabella again "Still nothing, wait, got them, very faint."  
Siish barked like when we were on the _Martinez_ "Ariaryn, where?"  
"Below us." he paused "way below us."  
"Well the idea is they push us out, so down we go."

I killed thrust and we started sinking. I switched to ventral viewer, there was lightning illuminating the clouds of gas. We dropped, I tried to keep her steady in the boiling atmosphere, heading towards the waiting cruiser. I brought up the thrust again to counter the giant's growing pull, further, up into the red. You could hear the hull of the _Raledenet_ groan as well fell. Ominous creaking. The winds were worse down here, I saw the hulking black shape of the _Gaaskii_ outlined by the lightning. I gently let the _Raledenet_ drift over the _Gaaskii's_ silhouette. Now just to let her drop and line up with the docking clamps. Oh and avoid being thrown off by the turmoil between us.

Down and down, the closer we grew, the more the atmosphere churned between us as vortices and eddies formed. The _Raledenet_ dipped and bobbed with the currents. I watched the red lines as I drew her nearer and nearer. Green now, on target, just hold her steady and straight down. Down, the ship dancing like a maniac in the swirling current. Starboard wing dipped and just kissed the _Gaaskii's_ hull, the whole ship shuddered.  
"Mind the paintwork deary." Jane smiling.  
The solid clunk as the clamps engaged. "Down and safe."

**145th of 2029 (336-97): En-route to Winchel**

Finding cargo and passengers had been fairly easy. Trade was picking up after the war. A lot of merchants had been lost and there was still a shortage of shipping. Siish made a half decent free trader. We got a honeymoon couple and what I think were a mobster and his guards on Mur Mura. A boring 'leader of commerce' and the third son of an Imperial Marquis and his chaperones on Puluke. He was on his grand tour and thought travelling on a Luriani ship would be a bit of romantic adventure, they paid for two jumps in advance. He'd asked me to teach him some Luriani, said he'd teach me to play a game called go in return.  
"So Lord Trace what's the ship's name mean?"  
"Call me Sakuya, Lord Trace is my father _yasvati_." _Yasvati_, teacher, he'd insisted on calling me that since I'd taught it to him first lesson.  
"Well I'll call you by your name if you call me by mine."  
"But _yasvati_ sounds so much more mysterious." I sighed, only four years separated us, but he seemed so much younger. I wasn't going to win this one.  
"So Sakuya, _Raledenet_, what does it mean?"  
He thought for a moment "_Ral_ means something's not there, _edenet_ means fear, so no fear. It's the name of a ship so it's got to be an attribute, it would mean fearless."  
"Close, but heroic would be better, _kammoedenet_ would mean fearless."  
He was puzzled, again "Uh, I don't understand? _Kammo_ and _ral_ both mean something's not there though."  
"_Kammo_ means it never was there, _ral_ means it's not there but it should be. So _raledenet_, no fear where there should be fear, unafraid, as an attribute, heroic."  
It was his turn to sigh "I don't think I'll ever get it, it's some damn frustrating." He was getting it, he just lacked a little patience. "You fought in the war didn't you?"  
"Yes, we all did."  
"Were you _raledenet_?"  
"They say I was." My voice was growing quiet, I was staring at the table, the other's could see I wasn't comfortable.  
"Did that happen to you when you were _raledenet_?" His hand moved toward my face. It was chaos Siish was pulling him out of the chair. Sakuya's chaperones, Anna and Yoshi were shouting and threatening. There was scream and yelling, Jane, Ariaryn, even Isabella. So much noise.

I left, I didn't want to cry, at least not in public. I went to my room, lay on my bed and the tears just kept coming. _Sishgukhidtar_, once pretty face.

Jane came in later, she didn't say anything, just lay down next to me and held me, like when we were children. I know she meant well, but it didn't help. I couldn't feel her next to me any more, not like I did then. It just reminded me of what was taken, but I let her stay, it was better than being alone. We lay there silent for what seemed like an eon. Eventually she spoke. "You should have seen Siish rip into him. Never seen a purple Mmarislusant before."  
"And young Ariaryn, think he was ready to clobber him." She paused "He didn't understand you know"  
"Who? Ariaryn?"  
"No, the young Lord Trace you idiot" she hit me with a pillow. Another hesitation, a long one. "Siish described it. What they did, in detail. I think the boy was going to be sick. He may not understand, but he does know now."

**147th of 2029 (338-97): Enroute to Winchel**

Anna Neilsson made her way to the cargo bay. This job had turned sour. It had seemed a good deal at first, escort young Lord Trace on his grand tour. Easy enough and the chance to get close to an eligible member of the nobility. It had gone well at the start, a bit of flirting, a bit of subtle encouragement. It wasn't a bad thing, Sakuya was attractive, smart, charming and kind, everything you'd look for. He also came from a strict Makerite(22) family. All she had to do was get him into her bed once and his morals would take care of the rest. And, though she would never admit it, especially to herself, she'd actually fallen for him. Young Sakuya had started to take the bait. Then along came that walrus(23) tramp and ruined everything. All Sakuya could do was moon after her like some love sick puppy. Now he was sulking in his room because he'd 'insulted' her. She snorted, insulted, she'd looked up this tramp. Anna had had a brother on the _Skanna_, that tramp got everything she deserved. It made Anna mad, she kicked the wall, hard. Stupid, it hurt, but that sound. The wall was hollow, she'd studied this class as an analyst in Naval Intelligence. That wall should not be hollow.

**148th of 2029 (339-97): Enroute to Winchel**

Sakuya stayed in his room for the next two days. Anna and Yoshi didn't say much, you could see the anger and disgust in them. Didn't matter, we'd be arriving tomorrow and they'd be gone. I'd done the final checks on the bridge and gone to dress for dinner, Ariaryn always made something special for the last day in jump. Sakuya was sitting at the table along with his minders, he'd gone all out to dress. He actually scrubbed up quite well, but he hardly said a word through dinner. We finished eating and Arairyn sat at the piano and began to play. Jane pulled Siish to his feet, Isabella seemed to be struggling to get Yoshi up, sometimes Imperials have no manners

Sakuya marched straight up to me and said _"Shi awel shish fa ap yasvati ae"_(24)  
I was still hurt, but an invitation to dance, I couldn't very well say no. So I got to my feet, took his hand and simply answered _"Ae."_  
Spend a couple of weeks in jump on a small ship and you end up dancing with everyone, a lot. So it was odd he kept so far away.  
After a while he looked straight at me and all seriousness announced "_A oi Yoirnishako_." I knew what he meant to say, but I couldn't help it, I laughed  
"What? What's so funny?" He looked hurt.  
"You just told me your name is Big-the-greatest-sorry-possible."  
"Uhh?"  
"The _-ko_(25), it changes a verb into a proper noun and if it's the biggest it can't get any bigger(26). You mean _A oi irnisha_"  
He blushed "Oh, _A lee irnisha_"  
I smiled and replied _"A lee vie yonisha."_  
"You're sorry too?" he sounded confused "Right?" I nodded "Why are you sorry?"  
I smiled, his naivete was disarming "Oh for allowing you to embarrass yourself, being there when you put your foot in your mouth, watching you make a fool of yourself, take your pick. It just means it's okay, you're forgiven. It lets you keep face silly."  
I could see Jane and Siish dancing, quietly laughing at all this. "So, did anyone give you any hints on how to say it?"  
The keedit dropped "I shouldn't have listened to them?"  
"No." I kissed him lightly on the check and smiled, very disarming.

**149th of 2029 (340-97): Arrival in Winchel**

Winchel, front line during the war, headquarters for the Imperial 70th Fleet Command, home to simmering anti-Imperial unrest and our destination. We dropped out of jump near the main gas giant. We'd refuel then head to Winchel itself. Things started to go wrong almost at once.  
"Siish we've got incoming, the INS _Xosjah_, stand to and prepare for inspection." Isabella had taken over comms and computers since Mur Mura.  
"What is she?"  
"Give me a minute or two." Isabella was a top notch _dokhtor_, but she was no computer officer. "Destroyer, Hega class."  
"Well I guess we stand to and get ready then. Pull the chip Isabella." We had a full Protectorate Navy database, not illegal but a little 'unusual' for a free trader, so we pulled the datachip for inspections. No point drawing attention to yourself. I brought the ship to a halt and went to get ready.

I was at the ship's locker getting my sidearm, an Armstrong MkIV(27). I checked the cylinder, two rounds tranq and four HEAP. Isabella had come with me to hide the data chip. "Expecting trouble?"  
"No, but you never know, you should get ready too." I handed her a p6(28).  
"And what exactly am I supposed to do with this?" She held it arms length with two fingers.  
"Bad guys this side, safety off, pull trigger, it go bang."  
"I haven't fired a gun since basic training. And even then I never hit anything."  
"Just put it on and try to look menacing."  
She laughed "That's what the range master said I was with a gun, a menace."  
I chuckled back "Funny, mine said the same thing about me."  
"Ah sergeants, pretty much the same on both sides of the border."  
"Do you miss it? The Imperium."  
She sounded far away "Yes, sometimes."  
"Why don't you go home?"  
It was a sad laugh this time "Nothing to go home to. My family's disowned me, the Imperium want me as a deserter, and my friends call me a turn coat. My life's here now."  
She was struggling to fix her holster. "Here, let me help." I started to fasten it to her belt "So why did you stay."  
Another laugh, a huge one "A man of course."  
I grinned in reply "There's always a man."  
"Augustine Sherin."  
"As in Sherin _Femrel's_ nephew, Augustine?(29)" I was stunned.  
"Yep, we met at one of the Manish's parties, saw each other for about five months. When the armistice came, he asked me to marry him. I said yes and stayed."  
"So why are you on this tub and not lounging around the Sherin estates?"  
"His family didn't approve. It's fine to fool around with the 'enemy' but you can't marry them you know. And of course Augustine towed the family line."  
I'd finished fixing her holster. "And they weren't the only ones, rather hard to find a lot of friends when you're an ex-Imperial officer. The Manish's were good to me though. They would have found me a good position, but Siish needed a medic and I needed to get away."  
I hugged her "I'll see if I can find some pictures of Augustine, I'm sure we can get you better with that pistol." She grinned.

When Isabella and I reached the airlock, the others were all already there. There was the heavy metallic thud as the boat's docking umbilical mated with the hull. Siish entered the code to unlock the airlock. Ariaryn was peering through the port to see who was coming through "Looks like marines, four of them." Siish unlocked the inner door, and we waited as the team of marines came through. They were wearing full combat armour and carrying gauss rifles. A motley bunch of traders could hardly represent that much of a threat, so they're either on to us or trying to intimidate us. I hoped it was the latter.

The lieutenant in charge didn't even bother to remove their helmet, you couldn't tell if they were male or female, the name badge simply said Lieutenant Zagduguur. The harsh electronic voice demanded "Papers." Siish calmly handed over a datachip, the marine inserted in the reader. They spent several minutes inspecting the data, intimidation, they were looking for anything to be wrong. The electronic voice again "Your passengers, Lord Trace, Neilsson and Takawa, Imperial citizens?"  
Siish calm as ever "Yes."  
"Why are they travelling on your ship?"  
"I don't know, you'd have to ask them."  
"Crew's papers." One by one, each of our identity cards was minutely examined, looking for any error, any excuse. To do what I wondered, just what were they going to do? Minutes seemed to stretch into hours, but eventually apparently we were all in order.  
That grating artificial voice again. "Where are the passengers." It was an order not a question.  
Siish, calm as ever "This way if you please." He lead the way to the lounge where Sakuya and his minders were waiting.  
The lieutenant finally removed his helmet, a young man with hard eyes and no smile. "Lord Trace, may I see your papers please." Anna presented three cards, the lieutenant checked them briefly and asked "Your reason for travel on this vessel?"  
Sakuya answered for them all "There was no Imperial ship available."  
The lieutenant seemed to disapprove "Mmmm, perhaps you should have waited for one to be available. Very well, seems to be in order. I will check the cargo now. Captain, you will come with me, the rest will stay here with Corporal Maruma."

Siish left with the lieutenant and two of the marines, the rest of us waited. We waited in silence, Jane made a coffee, Ariaryn nursed his rifle, never taking his eyes off the gleaming white marine standing by the door. Sakuya sat glumly behind his grinning chaperones, they were enjoying this, he wasn't. Isabella looked nervous, Jane sat by her and smiled. Not a word was said until Siish returned with the lieutenant twenty minutes later. Zagduguur spoke "All in order, this time. You can go on your way captain."  
Siish smiled in quiet victory "Thank you lieutenant, I'll show you and your men off my ship." But you could hear the irritation and disdain in his voice. The sooner we were out of here, the better.

**150th of 2029 (341-97): On Winchel**

We'd refuelled and made planet fall without much more trouble, local customs had been much easier. Never understood the Imperium allowing their own worlds having a navy(30). Sakuya hunted me out before disembarking. "I thought I'd say goodbye _yasvati_, and thank you."  
"You're welcome Sakuya, it's been a pleasure to have met you."  
"They sure went over the ship, the marines that is."  
I gave a snort "Yep, we're likely not too popular here. Mind you, I expect we do the same to their ships."  
He offered me his hand. I never quiet got the custom of shaking hands(31), but the Verasti Dtareen do it too so I took it and shook. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime _Yasvati_."  
"Maybe, you never know."

The cargo was unloaded and we met in the lounge to work out the delivery of the 'package.' There was some argument over who should actually deliver it. Jane believed she should, Siish thought he, as _kaptan_ should be the one.  
"Siish, you'll be needed here to arrange a new load, we still need to appear to be innocent traders."  
"I'm the _kaptan_, it's my responsibility. Besides, you'll be needed to prep the drives. We've gone a month without a decent check. Last thing we need is to break down in Imperial space."  
"And if the Manish _Vebmral_ gets caught smuggling gems, not only are we all gone, but it's going to look very bad for the entire Protectorate."  
I took a breath "I'll go, it should be me. You're both needed here, I'm not."  
Siish was first to dismiss the idea "Don't be stupid _dinkir_."  
"Why is it stupid?"  
"Um, we need you to do the pre-flight."  
Jane joined in, sounding concerned "Yeah, can't be you deary. Pre-flight remember."  
I knew the reason, it had nothing to do with pre-flight, it was my once pretty face "Pre-flight takes maybe an hour, two tops, and Siish is more than capable. We need Siish to arrange cargo and Jane to prep the drives. Only one of each of you, but we have two pilots."  
"She's got a point." Isabella at least could see it.  
"Too dangerous _dinkir_."  
"I'll be with her." Ariaryn too.  
"But two Luriani will stand out too much deary." What Jane meant was that I'd stand out too much.  
"A bit of make-up can cover a lot of things sweetie."  
Siish sighed "Okay, but at the very first sign of trouble both of you get out."

Ariaryn and I left an hour latter. I checked the case, fifty million keedits worth of gemstones, twenty five bags of them. It was surprisingly light as we made our way into startown, but it was starting to grow heavier. "We'll need a vehicle Ariaryn."  
He nodded "Yeah, one that can't be traced back to us."  
"So, any suggestions?"  
He produced a small case from his knapsack. "This." He crouched by the door of an old model air/raft "You might want to keep watch."  
I chuckled "Well aren't you a man of many talents, a lock cracker too. And just where did you pick up this useful skill?"  
He beamed back "Two years with the _Verasosal_(32)."  
"So that would be how you know Kirsov then."  
"Yeap." There was a click as the door slid open.  
"I suppose you know how to override the security lock too?"  
His turn to chuckle "Naturally." A few seconds later the air/raft's turbine was winding up.

The drop site was about twenty minutes away, a disreputable industrial part of the city, a quiet place away from prying eyes. It should be easy enough. Meet with the courier and hand over the case. I watched as the dark cityscape slipped past us Ariaryn looped once over the site, a twisting maze of alleys and shanties looking for somewhere to put down. "There Ariaryn." It was discreet and far enough away to bee safe. He checked the site and landed "Okay lets get this over with."  
"How many we expecting?"  
"Just the one, why?"  
He moved around, sensing the currents "Bad air, won't be able to tell who's there(33)."  
"I expect that's on purpose, puts us on the back foot."  
"Maybe, but don't like it." Ariaryn unbuttoned his holster and flicked the safety off his pistol.  
"Eyes and ears, just keep them open." We walked carefully into a back alley, watching and listening. No one, we waited. "They're late." Ariaryn sounded concerned.  
"Or being careful." I heard something, I scanned the shadows, a single figure. "Unseasonably warm isn't it?"  
"A late summer perhaps." The code phrase, seemed good so far. A young woman stepped out of the shadows. She was short, red hair, I thought she should be out with her beau tonight, planning for the next day at school, not skulking in the dark.  
"You have it?"  
I placed the case on the ground and opened it. She took a step forward, I saw the red dot on her forehead. There was a soft crack and she fell. We drew our guns and wheeled, but not fast enough. Another crack. I saw Ariaryn fall, a dark red stain, almost black, growing on his tunic. I saw two figures behind us. I fired, wide. Another crack, I felt a burning pain in my side and stumbled to the ground, my revolver fell beside me.  
A voice I recognised "Anna what the hell are you doing?" Sakuya?  
"Your little walrus whore is a Protectorate agent my lord" I could here the contempt in her voice "A nice little scene for the police, a dead terrorist and two dead spies."  
"But she's not dead?" Sometimes the boy could be so thick.  
I looked at my gun, she saw "Kick it away." My foot sent the gun scuttling across the ground.  
She sneered "I had brother on the _Skanna_. Yes I know who you are. I'm going to enjoy this." A malevolent grin covered her face as she took careful aim.  
I heard the sound, I saw the spreading blood. Another, a sound of thunder, then a third. Anna fell heavily, Sakuya behind her, my revolver in his shaking hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry she called you that." And he shifted aim to me.

"I'm sorry she called me that too Sakuya." Calm, careful, I could see Ariaryn's pistol nearby, I started to slowly move towards it.  
"She was right though, wasn't she, you are a spy." He was trembling.  
"Yes Sakuya, I am." Closer now.  
"What have I done? She's dead isn't he?" I could hear the panic. Closer.  
"Yes Sakuya, she's dead." Nearly there.  
There where tears in his eyes "I killed her didn't I? What should I do?"  
I was close enough now. I knew what I should do, but I didn't. I just asked "Help me Sakuya."

"Help you?"  
"Yes, help me Sakuya. Ariaryn's is badly hurt and I'm wounded, I need help to get him to the air/raft." He didn't understand what I was asking of him, but I did. I told myself it was better for him, but it was easier for me.  
He lowered my revolver and came over "He's dead, he's not breathing."  
"We don't need to, not all the time. he's alive." I lied, I didn't know if he was or not. I checked Ariaryn's pulse, slow, very slow(34), but he was alive. "Help me with him, please Sakuya."  
He hesitated, then bent to help me get Ariaryn up. "We've got to go Sakuya, the gunfire will bring the police." If it hadn't, what I was going to do next would. I rummaged in Ariaryn's knapsack and found it. An incendiary grenade. I set the timer and flipped the safety off.

We got Ariaryn to the air/raft and laid him on the rear seat. I ripped open his tunic and checked his wound. It was clean, straight through, but I think it'd hit a lung, both were collapsed. I ripped my blouse in half and made two pads. "Sakuya, sit in the back, pressure here and here. As much pressure as you can." I looked at my own wound, entry but no exit and it was still bleeding.  
Sakuya saw the blood "What about you?" He'd calmed down somewhat now.  
I laughed "Only one blouse."  
"Here." he took off his shirt and used it to make a bandage. He wasn't bad at it.  
I heard the grenade go off and saw the flames "Time to go Sakuya."

I flew low and fast, darting in and out between buildings. "You know, you're not making it easy to keep pressure on him."  
"Just do your best Sakuya, I need to make sure we're not tracked."  
I picked up my communicator and called Siish "We're on our way home _kaptan_." Another code, he'd know there was trouble.  
"Should I make tea?" More code, you could hear concern in his voice.  
"Ariaryn's dying for a cup and I could use one myself."  
"I'll have Isabella get one ready." Concern had turned to worry.  
"And keep the door open." I switched off.

I kept flying, but I'd lost a fair amount of blood. We were only about a minute out now, but I was fading. Talk, keep focused "So Sakuya, what happened?"  
"Uhh? Oh why were we there?"  
"Yes, seems a bit much for coincidence."  
"I guess it wasn't. About a day before the end of the trip Anna asked me for a tracker, said there was something she wanted to show me after we arrived. So after we landed we waited. The tracker is short range and she needed me to follow it."  
"What, we checked for bugs before we left." Both of us, thoroughly.  
He sounded proud "Yeah it was one of my better. Anyway, we followed and found you. I didn't know what she was planning, I swear it by the Maker."  
"What in Sesh's name did you think she was planning?"  
Now he sounded embarrassed "I thought it was a prank. We used to do that a lot at tech."  
"Tech?" It was getting harder to focus.  
"Dirir Polytechnica, I spent eight years there getting my doctorate, mathematics, but I did some papers in engineering too."  
It clicked "So that's how you made the bug."  
"Yes, like I said, one of my better."  
I could see the _Raledenet's_ bay coming up. "We're almost there Sakuya, just a few seconds more."  
"Good, I just want to go home." He didn't realise, he would probably never go home again.

**151st of 2029 (342-97): In Jump**

I woke in what passed for our sick bay, a converted stateroom. Ariaryn was in the other bunk, still unconscious. Isabella saw I was awake and came over. "Here, thought you might want this." She handed me a slug "A centimetre to the right and it would gone straight through your liver."  
I looked at the metal bullet "Thank you."  
"It's my job." Something was clearly bugging her.  
"What's up?"  
"Why did you bring him back? You know he'll never able to go home."  
"Would you rather I shot him?"  
"Might have been cleaner. At least I got to choose my fate." Her anger was obvious.  
"You don't mean that."  
"No, probably not, but he's not going to have an easy life now."  
My turn to be irritated "At worst he'll be an honoured guest."  
"Oh yes, an honoured guest of the Lord Protector. Let me tell you something, your precious Protectorate is not as shiny and nice as you'd like to believe. If they think you've got something they want, they'll get it, honoured guest or not. And they keep you on a leash, better you behave, the looser they hold it, but it's still a leash." There was hurt in her voice, so much hurt.  
"But he's not got anything they'd want?"  
She snorted "He's a marquis' son, that is something in itself. They'll hand him over to the PEIS or PSB(35) when we get back, he won't last five minutes with them. And pray, just pray he doesn't end up in Sesh Liryn."  
I was confused "Sesh Liryn ? What the hell is Sesh Liryn?"  
"Sesh Liryn is hell." There was so much pain in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry it seemed like the best option."  
She sighed "It's okay, I'm sure he'll... adapt, in the end. And yeah, I'm sorry too."  
"Where is he?"  
"Siish has him locked in a stateroom while he figures out what to do with him. We're in jump now, left as soon as you two got back. So he's fine for the moment."  
"I'll go see him."  
She looked hard at me "You came about a banish's leg from dying. You are not leaving here for at least a week, doctor's orders."

**153rd of 2029 (344-97): Ministry of Justice Offices, Winchel**

Special Agent Fakri Vu reviewed the evidence, such as it was. Not a lot to go on, one security camera outside the alleyway, some badly degraded DNA, two dead bodies and a heap of personal files. The young woman was a known radical, probably a terrorist, the other one of young Lord Trace's minders. The camera clearly showed Trace firing three times. Neilsson had been shot three times in the back, obviously one went with the other, there was already a warrant out for that. But who was Trace aiming at after that and who were the other two in the alley? Assistant Director Mushiika entered "Any progress Fakri?"  
"Not much sir, We've got Trace and Neilsson outside the alley on camera, a dead terrorist in the alley and two unknowns."  
Mushiika pondered "Protectorate agents?"  
"That would be a safe bet sir. But the real question is what were Neilsson and Trace doing there."  
"Any theories?"  
"Lots, none of them make any sense." Nothing about this made much sense.  
"Do you think young Lord Trace has been turned?" A marquis' son, the political fall-out would be huge.  
"It would seem possible sir. We know he travelled on a Protectorate ship, the _Raledenet_, and he clearly aided two Protectorate agents. I interviewed his other escort" Vu reached for a file "Yoshi Takawa. He said Trace had become infatuated with one of the crew. It would fit."  
"But the Traces are staunch Makerites, hardly the type to become traitors."  
"I've often found people with a very clear cut vision of right and wrong can be swayed by moral concerns. Unfortunately, the crew member concerned was one of the victims of Interrogation Centre Seventeen and that hardly presents us at us at our most moral. Takawa does mention the crew made a point of informing Trace of the details."  
Mushiika was clearly annoyed "Damn Darant and damn that centre. It keeps coming back and biting us."  
Vu smiled "I believe admiral Darant has already paid for that mistake."  
"So, suggestions?"  
"Flag the _Raledenet_ as 'of interest' and bring Trace back."  
Mushiika nodded "See to it personally Fakri."

**158th of 2029 (349-97): Layover on Ashmaze**

I'd gone to Siish before seeing Sakuya, Isabella was right, he wouldn't last five minutes with intelligence. "Siish, Sakuya, any idea what will happen to him?"  
He looked peeved "You should never have brought him back, you were a fool. I imagine the PEIS will want him and I pity him there."  
"Isn't there anything you can do? I mean your mother?"  
Actually annoyed this time "Run off to Mother and ask for help? _Dinkir_, you made a mess, it's too late to start having second thoughts."  
"I couldn't very well have killed him!"  
Calm and cold "Yes you could have and you probably should have. We can't let him go, he knows too much."  
"He saved my life Siish." I was pleading "Did you find the bug he made?"  
He chuckled "Eventually, though it took Jane and I hours. A piece of work I tell you, he's got talent there alright. Intelligence will be very interested in it."  
"Siish he won't survive if PEIS get hold of him, please."  
Siish looked at the console awhile and then sighed "Ok dinkir, for you. I'll talk with Mother and see if anything can be done. But no promises and you owe me for this."  
I grinned "I already owe you for a lot of things Siish."

I knocked on Sakuya's door and entered the code to unlock it. "Come in." He was sitting on his bed looking miserable but he smiled when he saw me "They told me you were okay, Ariaryn too, thank the Maker."  
I smiled back "Yeap, though Ariaryn has our puff-up lungs to thank."  
He looked at the deck "What's going to happen to me?"  
I sat on the bed next to him "I don't know Sakuya."  
"I not ever going home again am I?"  
"No."  
"You knew this when you asked me to help you, didn't you?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry." I really was, but I couldn't undo it.  
"Doesn't matter, Siish lets me read the news." He pointed at his terminal. "They want me for killing Anna anyway." He sounded so resigned, the guilt was tearing at me. "I can either stay here and spend the rest of my life as a prisoner or go home and be executed."  
"Siish is going to talk with his mother."  
He shrugged "Isabella tells me the Protectorate treats its prisoners as honoured guests, guess that can't be too bad. She keeps coming to see me, trying to cheer me up."  
I took his hands "Yes, yes we do Sakuya and it's not that bad. Even if we can't do anything, it's not that bad." The image of the pain in Isabella's eyes kept coming back to me.  
He snuggled into my shoulder, his delicate frame pressing against me "I really messed it all up, didn't I."  
I stroked his hair gently, trying to comfort him "No Sakuya, you didn't. You saved my life, I'll never forget that."  
He started to cry "What am I going to do _Yasva_?"  
I stroked his check with the back of my left hand and ran his down mine "You can start by stopping calling me _yasva_."  
"What should I call you then?"  
"You could try my name."  
He laughed through the tears "Afira Renal Wilhem Corig Corig Seshyishinti(36), it's a bit of a mouthful."  
"Then just call me Afira." He smiled.

1. Luriani and Verasti Dtareen of both genders make extensive use of facial make-up and body paints for formal situations.

2._ Sishgukhidtar_ is a transliteration of the Vilani word _sashgukidhar_ the best translation of which is 'Once pretty face.' It refers to the most obvious visible signs.

3. A difference between the Imperium who used ultrasonic showers and the Protectorate who used water.

4. The customary title used for the senior female member (matriarch) of an upper class Protectorate extended family (house), responsible for arranging matches in the family. The role is one of the more unusual in Protectorate society. Not only is there no male equivalent but also despite the title's Anglic name and the fact that it prefixes the name, the roles roots actually lay with the Luriani themselves. The role originated in during the First Protectorate amongst high born Verasti Dtareen families when they adopted the traditional Luriani role of _Giwa_ (senior female responsible for arranging matches, the male equivalent G_ilul_ being responsible for arranging employment). Curiously as the Verasti Dtareen adopted the role of _Giwa_ in the form of matriarch, the positions of _Giwa_ and _Gilul_ fell out of use by the Luriani themselves (with the exception of the _Wurlana_) due to their exposure to Terran culture. Over time, this role of matriarch spread first to upper class Mmarislusant clans and then back to the Luriani themselves.

5. The fourth branch of Luriani culture, also known by their Anglic name of Wanderers. Descendants of the great raft ship that roamed Daramm's ocean in pre-contact times. They spend most of their lives in space, travelling in trading caravans, wandering between worlds.

6. A custom amongst the upper classes to take an extended tour of space before settling down to a career.

7. The Khaadii clan owned one of the largest shipping concerns in the Protectorate. As the eldest child, Gam Manish had taken over running the company after her father's death in 2017.

8. Verasryn is the second habitable planet in the Daramm system. Its population is heavily weighted toward Verasti Dtareen and Mmarislusant as most Luriani find its dense atmosphere oppressive.

9. Unit of currency in the Protectorate, equal to one tenth of an Imperial Credit.

10. A two player abstract strategy game dating from the Ziru Sirka.

11. A Sylea class battleship destroyed early in the battle. Out of its over 800 crew there were only 14 survivors.

12. Luriani rules of hospitality dictate that prisoners of war must be treated as honoured guests. The standard procedure was to parole POW's to the custody of a suitable family within the Protectorate as soon as their good behaviour could reasonably be guaranteed. After the war, a number of Imperial POW's had established ties with those families and elected to remain behind. Regarded as traitors by most in the Imperium and enemies by many in the Protectorate, they faced considerable challenges in making new lives.

13. Full formal Luriani and Verasti Dtareen names consist of a personal name, biological parent's personal names (mother first for females, father first for males), birth family name, current family name and occupation. _Yasa_ is used by children in place of the occupation. In most circumstances however, a shorter informal name consisting only of the personal and current family names is used.

14. Such public displays of affection are common in Luriani culture, even within military organisations they are unremarkable.

15. Racial Luriani have a strong preference for informal lines of authority, a tendency that had spread to the entire Protectorate. It was very uncommon to hear a subordinate refer to their superior as sir. Normally they would use the rank title as a mark of respect, though use of the first name was common as well. This informality was one of the major reasons for the Imperium's fatal underestimation of Protectorate forces before the war.

16. The Treaty of Ghou that ended the Luriani War specifically prohibited either side from supporting dissent within the other, a provision neither the Imperium nor Protectorate fully respected.

17. A euphemism for smuggling.

18._ Shugane_ is a traditional scraps dish. It essentially is three day old leftovers.

19. A distilled grain alcohol.

20. Turning the glass. A form of flirting in Luriani culture. The degree of turn indicates the level of attraction. From a quarter turn indicating a mild fancy to a full turn inviting intimacy.

21. A seven stringed musical instrument.

22. The Church of the Maker, a religious group common at the time. Noted for its strict moral code.

23. A derogatory Imperial slang term for Luriani.

24. The best translation is 'will you dance with me teacher?' but the literal translation is 'you wish-to dance with me teacher yes.' Standard Luriani uses a four form yes/no (_ae, ia, ma, mee_) and a question is formed by adding either the affirmative yes (_ae_) or negative no (_mee_) to the end of a statement. Thus s_hi awel shish fa ap yasvati ae_ can be answered _ae_ (Yes - I will dance with you) or _ma_ (No - I will not dance with you). The question could also be phrased s_hi awel shish fa ap yasvati mee_ (you wish-to dance with me teacher no), in which case it would be answered _ia_ (Yes - I will not dance with you) or _mee_ (No - I will dance with you). In practice, it would be very impolite to phrase an invitation to dance in the negative and equally impolite to refuse one. It should also be noted that, in the case of an invitation to dance, the length of the response indicates the degree of enthusiasm. Thus simply answering _ae_ is in itself, slightly impolite, indicating that another invitation is unwelcome. The more usual response would be at least _ae a awel_ (yes I wish-to). A response such as _ae a awel shish fa shi_ (yes I wish-to dance with you) would indicate that another invitation is desired.

25. The suffix _-ko _is usually encountered in family names, the equivalent of the Anglic -er. To turn a verb to a normal noun, you use the suffix _-ti_. For example _uryn_ is to grind grain (mill), _urynti_ is a miller while _Urynko_ is a person named Miller. Also due to the weakly inflected nature of Standard Luriani verbs, it can be encountered in a poetic or metaphorical sense _a oi shishko_, I am dance as opposed to the normal _a oi shish_ I am dance(ing).

26. The prefix sequence is _gi-_, _yo-_ and _ir-_ big, bigger and biggest. The converse is _ba-,_ _dai-_ and _va-_ small, smaller and smallest. The confusion lays in the way these can be compounded. Generally they can be compounded freely, both within and across the two sequences and multiple times. The only rule is that _gi-_ and _ya-_ are terminators. Once they are used the compound can not be moved any further in that direction without moving it the other first. Also while the compound can in theory be any length (such as _gidaigiyoir-_, biggest smaller biggest bigger big), in practice it is rare to go beyond two, with three being the effective limit unless the speaker is deliberately trying to appear humorous or facetious.

27. A heavy frame 9mm revolver suitable for shipboard use. It can be loaded with full charge ball rounds or low recoil reduced charge HEAP and tranq rounds for use aboard ship.

28. A 20 shot 8.5mm autopistol, standard Protectorate issue for second line personnel.

29. The Sherins were an influential and powerful family within the Protectorate with extensive holdings in industry and land.

30. Unlike the Imperium, the Protectorate maintained a strict top level monopoly on military force. There were no separate local armies and navies within the Protectorate. All military forces were under the direct control of the Lord Protector's Council. This even extended to the armament of civilian vessels, which was heavily restricted, requiring the ship to either be a registered naval auxiliary or obtain a special licence. These licences were expensive and only granted to traders spending at least 40% of their time outside the Protectorate. These policies presented a substantial barrier to non-Protectorate traders operating in Protectorate space. They did however, also have the effect of limiting piracy as any armed vessel would be routinely subject to boarding and inspection.

31. The Luriani equivalent is to stroke the right check of the other person with the back of your left hand. As over 96% of racial Luriani are left handed, it is thought this demonstrates the person is unarmed. It is also a display of trust as it invites contact with the extremely sensitive nerve endings in the check.

32. The Protectorate's most elite special forces formation. Its recruits were drawn from all branches of the Protectorate military.

33. A Luriani's pressure sense makes it hard to sneak up on them.

34. To conserve oxygen, a Luriani's metabolic rate can slow dramatically if needed.

35. Protectorate External Intelligence Service and Protectorate Security Bureau. Their external and internal intelligence services respectively.

_36. Seshyishinti_ translates as Pilot.


	3. Playing With Matches

**Playing with matches**

**181st of 2029 (007-98): Verasaryn**

The _Raledenet_ had arrived in system yesterday. We had been directed to proceed to Verasaryn for debriefing. Intelligence picked up Sakuya as soon as we landed, he looked so miserable. He'd had a picture of his family, Isabella had convinced him to give to her for 'safe keeping.' He'd been reluctant but she'd been very insistent. We were heading to debriefing, nobody was looking forwards to that, explaining just what went wrong. We spent the trip in silence, very different from our last journey to meet Kirsov. I hated visiting Verasaryn, the very air was thick and oppressive. We touched down outside the Guard's headquarters(1), an ugly squat complex of buildings designed hundreds of years ago. Ariaryn and I struggled to catch our breath, even the others were having difficulties(2), how did people breath this soup? Isabella produced to respirators and insisted that both Ariaryn and I put them on. "You've both just been shot, so put the bloody things on."  
I was glad of the excuse not to breath the air but Ariaryn was reluctant "I trained here, all Guards do, I'm used to it." I could already see him tottering though.  
"You got shot through the lung you idiot, so put it on." She thrust the respirator towards him, he grumbled again but put it on.

We approached the main entrance, no airlock. It seemed the Guards take their acclimatisation seriously. The young _Serganet_ at the checkpoint looked twice at Ariaryn but said nothing. Kirsov's office was on the second floor, no lifts either. I'm sure Ariaryn was smiling at our distress forcing our reluctant limbs up the stairs, one point three Gs is no fun on the legs. Kirsov's trusty _Seror_ was waiting for us, she smiled as we entered. "He's expecting you." The office was a plain and unremarkable as the one on Daramm. He was sitting reviewing our reports.  
"Ah, good to see you." He looked at Ariaryn and suppressed a chuckle. "_Dokhtor's_ orders I assume _Sarganet?_"  
Ariaryn looked embarrassed "Yes sir." There it was again, sir, it sounded just plain odd.  
He grinned sympathetically "Listen to her _Serganet_, better to recover and be ready remember. No shame in it, I've spent my time on breathing gear too." Ariaryn relaxed a little at this. He indicated we should sit. "So, what went wrong?"  
Siish answered "It's in the report _Geenor_."  
"Yes, but I'd like to hear your take on it."  
Siish looked him straight in the eyes "If I had put the blame anywhere, I'd go with just dumb luck. I'd guess Trace's bodyguard stumbled on the case by accident, we were just lucky she didn't inform the authorities."  
Kirsov nodded "My take too, but we'll know more once Trace is interrogated properly." He noticed me shudder at this. "You have something to add _Komant?_"  
"He's just a civilian _Geenor_, I just don't think he knows anything."  
"He knows enough for the Imperium to want him back I'd expect. And that bug he made" he pulled up Siish's report "hardly nothing." I knew when to shut up so stared at the floor and said nothing but I could feel Kirsov looking at me for a moment. "Anyway, I'm satisfied it was an unavoidable mess and you handled yourselves well in it. If you're interested, I may have other work for you." He took a datachip from a draw and placed it on the desk "If you're interested, let me know."  
Siish picked up the chip "The _Raledenet_ is due for its annual maintenance, so we'll need to arrange that first."  
Kirsov rocked back "Well funny you should mention that. I think you'll find a booking already made at Daramm Up(3) for you, quite untraceable and unofficial you understand. Call it extra recompense. Oh and on that." He passed over a credit chip "That should cover what you've done so far."  
Siish looked at the credit chip. Nobody had actually considered that they'd get paid. "We'll get back to you _Geenor_, but I think a break is in order." He picked up the chip.  
Kirsov grinned "Naturally Siish, enjoy yourselves, you've earned it."

Jane was the first to bring up the credit chip once we left "So dear Kaptan, how rich are we?"  
He sniggered "I hardly thought of you as the mercenary type Jane. But reasonably. With what we made on the trip, we have about twelve million keedits in the kitty."  
Ariaryn whistled "That's a lot of money, more than I've ever seen in one place."  
I looked at him "Ariaryn dear, there were fifty million in that case we just gave back to them."

**183rd of 2029 (009-98): Touchdown on Daramm**

Daramm and Verasaryn were reasonably well placed, less than two days between them at one G. I missed the speed and agility of my raider. I'd found myself thinking of Shadt and Sarah a lot lately. They'd been planning a life together. I missed my crew, hell I missed them all, Midori, Greg, Petra, the list just went on. I'd resolved to go see Ora and Oloku while we were on Daramm, Siish had said they'd got a nice safe posting. Ora had made _Komanda_, she had a position in some hush hush communications centre on Mrai(4) and Oloku lectured on martial arts at the academy. I had to laugh at that, a _Yoshet_ now, teaching wet behind the ears _Kadts_ how to defend themselves. There were a lot of people I had to catch up with in truth. But I wasn't looking forwards to it, I'd been through it all after repatriation. Everyone being so careful and nice, treating me like I was made of glass. The more they struggled to treat me like I was normal, the more obvious it became that I wasn't any more.

Everyone was splitting up after we docked, they all had people to see. Jane her family and Greg's. Ariaryn his in Yarnar, Siish was expected at the Manish estates. Naturally we'd see each other while we were here, there was the _Rurur __Garintylil_(5) ceremonies, we'd have to attend those. I thought of the battle. Hard to imagine, it had only been five years ago, seemed like so much longer. I gently nudged the _Raledenet_ into the docking bay and powered her down. Two weeks, my first vacation in four years.  
I saw Isabella again as we were disembarking "So where you staying?"  
"Well I've got an apartment in Antiavash(6), I was planning on staying there. I have to call in on the Manish's, but other than that I'm pretty much a woman of leisure." Her laugh was sad, she didn't have many friends outside of us. "I imagine you'll be staying with your family."  
I forced a smile "Probably, at least awhile. Thought I might try to get away though. Maybe some time in the Lants(7), get back to nature you know."  
She looked at me knowingly and grinned "Tell you what, why not come and join me in Antiavash, after you've seen your family. Keep me company. Two women on our own, could even have some fun."  
I agreed, as much for myself as her.

**184th of 2029 (010-93): The Manish Estates**

Madam Manish was waiting. Blandii had laid out the table for lunch with his usual exactitude, she did not know what she would do without him. The door opened, she received her customary kiss on the check. "My dear it is so good to see you."  
"And you Mother, it has been too long." her daughter surveyed the table and grinned "I swear Blandii must use a set square to lay out the dishes."  
"He is simply thorough my dear. I must say I'm little surprised to see you, I would have expected you to see the children first. You know they miss their _bawa_(8) and your stories. They think your new life must be most exciting."  
A chuckle "And their _bawa_ greatly misses them. I'm planning on calling in on the school later today, I have a few new tall tales for them. But I wanted to see you first Mother."  
Madam Manish tisked "You must mind your conjunctions my dear, there is no excuse for sloppy language."  
This elicited a laugh "Oh Mother, you must forgive me, I've never understood your insistence on such precision."  
"I just do not approve of the tendency of the young to introduce modern Vilani mannerisms into our language, simply no need for it." Madam Manish was more aware than most of the import of maintaining the slender line that separated the Mmarislusant from the Vilani. "However, I must ask what is so important you would put aside time with the children."  
Her daughter could see no point in beating around the bush "Lord Sakuya Trace."  
Madam Manish looked grave "I suspected you might take an interest in his fate."  
"Yes Mother I do. So what is to become of him."  
Madam Manish sighed, she knew this would not go down well "There is already an order transferring him to Sesh Liryn."  
She could see the concern on her daughter's face "So soon?"  
She paused a moment, she dreaded what she had to say next "There is worse, Oskar Sherin(9) has secured the release of Padter _Kolnel-Lekhtenant_ and had her placed in charge of it."  
Madam Manish saw her daughter's look turn to one of sheer horror. She spoke so very softly "Mother, he will not survive."  
She spoke comfortingly "I know, but the order was signed by Oskar Sherin himself."  
Her daughter spoke heavily "I suppose that limits your influence somewhat, I believe he still hasn't forgiven you for calling his wife(10) an ignorant intolerant shrew."  
She sniggered slightly "No, nor his grandson an ill-mannered spoilt brat."  
"Is there anything you can do Mother?" There was pleading in her voice.  
Madam Manish drew a long deep breath "Perhaps, Lord Protector McCloud still favours me. For you I will try, I do understand your... distress."  
Her daughter took her hand "I have forgiven you Mother, you must know that."  
"Yes my dear, but I have not forgiven myself."  
Her daughter kissed her check once more "What's done is done Mother" she sighed remembering "However, Siishubuu is also likely to call on you regarding the matter. I would prefer if you didn't mention my interest."  
She smiled slightly "Of course my dear."  
Her daughter chuckled "I do believe he has pre-empted you this time though."  
"Oh how so?"  
"He has already asked Sharik Gubashiidi to the Lord Protector's birthday ball(11)."  
Madam Manish most uncharacteristically dropped her knife laughing "Your brother is full of surprises. And my dear, are you attending?"  
"I wasn't planning to Mother, and no I do not wish you arrange an escort for me." Her heart was still somewhat tender from her mother's last 'arrangement.'  
"A pity, it could have helped with Lord Trace."  
"Mother?"  
"Corwin(12) and Peter McCloud are without anyone to escort. Lord McCloud had asked me if could arrange something."  
"Really?" She grinned evilly "Mmmm... I might just have a solution for that. Though it may annoy the Sherin's a little"  
Her mother returned her grin "And that is a bad thing my dear?"

As predicted, Siish called on his mother later that day. He kissed his mother lightly and sat. Blandii had already brought tea. Madam Manish smirked ever so slightly "So Siishubuu, your employment with Kirsov _Geenal-Majkor_, it went well?"  
He was uncomfortable enough without her playing with him so obviously "Mother, you have retired?"  
His mother was caught off guard a moment "Siishubuu?"  
"I believed you were still a member of the Security Committee. As such there would be very few reports you would not be privy too if you so choose."  
Madam Manish couldn't help but smile just a little, so much of his father in him "Indeed Siishubuu and yes I have reviewed your report to the _Geenal-Majkor_, most unfortunate. However at least nobody was killed. All in all an acceptable result in the circumstances."  
There was the slightest trace of anger in Siish's reply "Two people were killed Mother, one far to young to be in this business. And two of my _ami_ seriously wounded. All in all a fairly bad result I'd say."  
His mother studied him carefully at length "Yet you will do it again."  
His anger slipped away and his head fell forward "Probably, yes." It struck him as odd that he was so sure that they all would.  
Madam Manish spoke gently "I can guarantee your father would have been proud of you though." She poured him a tea "But regardless, I believe you are on holiday, will you be staying with us?"  
"Most likely Mother."  
"I've already had your room made up."  
"Thank you Mother" he considered, he'd avoided asking too long "I have a favour to ask Mother." Might as well come straight out with it.  
She suppressed the urge to smile and tried, with limited success, to sound innocent "Yes Siishubuu?"  
He took a deep breath "The young man we brought back."  
"Trace Marquis' son?"  
"Yes, he was taken by intelligence after we returned. I am... concerned what may happen to him."  
"He will be interrogated and hopefully eventually paroled in some fashion I imagine. Once we can be assured he won't draw undue attention to himself."  
His mother was not making this easy, he drew breath again, time to be blunt "Mother, I am asking if you can expedite the process. He is... fragile, I doubt he would fare well in intelligence's hands."  
Madam Manish sipped her tea slowly and delicately, making a point of deliberating "I may" she emphasised the word "be able to do something. However, the case is under the auspices of Oskar Sherin, so my influence is limited. But I will see what can be done." She sipped her tea again  
"Thank you Mother." He waited for the toll  
"Now Siishubuu, the Lord Protector's birthday ball is almost upon us, have you asked to escort anyone yet?"  
And there it was "I have already invited Sharik Gubashiidi Mother."  
She feigned surprise "Really! I am most relieved, it would have been such a scandal if my son were to attended unaccompanied. And she is quite the dancer I am told."

**186th of 2029 (012-98): An apartment in Antiavash**

I'd arrived at Isabella's the night before, I didn't want to spend too long with my family, it had been... difficult. They tried, but it just wasn't the same any more. My mother Renal was still morning father Wilhem. Mother Seshka and father Erras told me of all the news. My sister Liakti had matched to Shen Raaryn and there was a baby expected soon. Kamees had joined the Navy and was away at the academy, while Jkaee had just graduated from the _Tandaryn Lajkca y Daramm_(13) with honours in composition and performance. He'd make a fine musician, the whole family was proud of him. I just didn't fit in with them any more.

Isabella's place was not what I'd expected. I'd thought it would be one of those small two bedroom things, compact for someone living alone. It was huge, four bedrooms, separate kitchen, dinning and living. Apparently a gift from the Manish's when she decided to stay, something to get her started in the Protectorate. I had to chuckle, Isabella looked lost in the place as she gave me the grand tour. Her taste in décor was conservative, subdued without much movement. Oddly it was quite restful. I noticed very few 'personal' touches, just a few pictures of Isabella with the Manish's. Most noticeable was a big family portrait of the whole Manish family, Siish and his brother and sister with their spouses, Madam Manish, the grandchildren and Isabella. There were five grandchildren, so it had to be fairly recent. She also seemed to have a thing for sesherin, the apartment was full of sculptures and paintings of them. I slept well, I'll say something for luxury apartments, the beds are really comfortable.

Isabella woke me early "Hey sleeping beauty, breakfast's up and you got mail."  
I didn't want to get up. Four years cooped up in an Imperial prison and best part of four months on a starship. I eventually emerged, clean and bright, there was a bathroom just for me off the bedroom. This place was pure bliss. I wandered out into the kitchen, Isabella was eating. "Over in the pan, I'm no Ariaryn, but not that bad."  
I grinned as I served myself eggs and sausages "Isabella, I love this place, I think I'll marry you."  
She sniggered at that "Well probably more reliable than my last proposal. But first you have to call me Issee."  
"Issee?"  
"Just an old nickname, I worked in a small hospital during the war, mostly with children, they had trouble saying Isabella."  
The thought of Isabella working with children and being called Issee seemed to somehow suit her. "You said I had mail? How can I have mail?"  
"Ah, the universe works in mysterious ways." She handed over two gilt-edged envelopes.  
"This one is from Peter McCloud, isn't that Lord Protector McCloud's son's spouse?"  
"Yeap" She was smiling knowingly  
"What's he writing to me for?"  
"Well if you open it, you'll find out." Her smug look was infuriating.  
I opened the letter "My dear Afira Renal Wilhem Corig Corig Seshyishinaer, may I have the great honour of escorting you to the Lord Protector's birthday ball? I look forward to your reply presently. Peter Arthur Anna Blumme McCloud Mrigadeer. But isn't he..."  
"Gay as the oceans are deep? Yeap, but he is a wonderful dancer and quite charming. I got one from Corwin. Apparently neither had partners for the ball and somebody suggested us."  
"The Lord Protectors ball, I thought you weren't going?" Isabella had the benefit of being favoured by Madam Manish. It meant she got invitations to things like that.  
Her eyes were twinkling "Well the entire Sherin clan will be there and in the circumstances, I changed my mind. Being seen with the Lord Protector's son..." she just smiled.  
A sudden thought "What about Jane?" I couldn't go with her.  
Isabella just grinned "I'm sure something can be worked out."  
I picked up the second, no name on this one. "So who's this one from?"  
"No idea."  
I opened the letter, my jaw dropped "It's from Sharik Gubashiidi. An invitation to lunch. Why in the name of every single god and spirit does she want to meet me?"  
Isabella slapped me playfully "You know, sometimes you are just so incredibly dense Afira."

The invitation was for one in the afternoon, at Iesejk's in Waicir(14) on of the finest restaurants on Daramm. I caught the scheduled shuttle and arrived around ten minutes early, I'd managed to convince Isabella to come with me, I just didn't want to meet her alone. She was already there and stood as I entered, she was pretty, very pretty. I still didn't quite understand what was going on. "Ah Corig _Wa_, I've been so looking forwards to meeting you" She looked a little surprised at Isabella's presence "and Isabella, how are you, I haven't seen you for an age." She smiled and embraced first me then Isabella.  
"Please call me Afira."  
Her smile was a little odd "An you simply must call me Sharik" we all sat "And Isabella, you are looking so well, Kamsi(15) was asking after you the other day, hoping she might catch you before she set off on her latest expedition." She seemed nice, but I still felt uncomfortable, I wasn't used to mixing with her level of society.  
Isabella flicked out her napkin "So Sharik, to what do we owe the pleasure?" I guess four years with the Manish's had taught her how to blend in.  
"Well, the ball is fast approaching and I thought perhaps we could fit in a little shopping later."  
I was a little puzzled "Shopping?"  
"Yes my dear, we'll need new gowns you know." She talked as if I were a child.  
"I was just planning on dress uniform."  
"Oh how... Imperial(16). But you'd look stunning in something by Eervir(17)."  
The waiter approached "Hello, my name is Enli I will be your server today, would you care for anything to drink?"  
Sharik looked up "May I?"  
I wasn't quite sure what to do "Please." Isabella just nodded.  
"We'll have bottle of Imadi I think, a twelve if you have one."  
"I think so _Wa_." He left.

I'd grown up in a simple working family and was so out my depth here. Isabella seemed to be coping so I just followed her lead. We ate and we shopped, we drank wine as we tried on outfit after outfit. Eervir himself saw to us. I had to laugh, he was the first person I'd met who was honest. He said whatever I choose would have to altered, to hide the scars. He didn't treat me like I was fragile and would break, just was honest. I let Isabella and Sharik help me pick a dress, it was something that Jane would have approved of. The ball was in a few days and the outfit was made to measure and expensive but I had four years back pay and well we were rich now. I smiled, I liked Sharik, she'd do.

**188th of 2029 (014-98): Waicir, Rurur Garintylil**

She was utterly insane "Isabella, you can't, not dressed like that."  
She was adamant "I can and I will and people will just have to damn well deal with it."  
"Isabella, please see reason, it's a memorial, a lot of people died."  
"Yes I know, I was there remember. And I will wear this, damn what anyone thinks."  
There was no reasoning with her, she just stood there, arms folded, I wasn't going to change her mind "At least wear something to cover it up while we're travelling, please. You can take it off at the ceremony."  
She sighed "Okay" she went to her wardrobe and got a long winter coat "only till we get there."

We caught the shuttle to Waicir, we sat. I could see people looking at Isabella in her heavy coat. People were looking at her in her heavy winter coat "Well it would be worse if you weren't wearing it."  
She wasn't in a good mood "Maybe, but I'd feel better and it's bloody hot in this thing."  
I tried to be understanding "I know, we'll be there soon though." We sat quietly awhile longer. I tried to make conversation "So, what do you think of when you remember the battle?"  
She looked at the floor and sounded far away "The number three." We rode the rest of the way in silence.

The others were already there, all dress in uniform like me. Jane looked at Isabella "Why are you wearing that coat, it's the middle of summer?"  
She looked at "Afira thought what I'm wearing was... inappropriate."  
"And what are you wearing sweetie?"  
She took off her coat and stood there, dress uniform of an Imperial Navy lieutenant, medal on her right breast. Everyone just stared, Ariaryn was the first to say anything "Well, it'll get a reaction."  
Siish turned to her "You sure Isabella, it might not be too popular."  
She was annoyed "Yes I'm sure and I don't care about the reaction."

We stood waiting for our passes, the _bashet_ looked at Isabella and paused. Siish spoke "Is there a problem _Bayanshet_?"  
He looked at Isabella and then at Siish "No _Vebmral_, no problem."  
"Good, now our passes if you please." The passes were issued. We sat. The stadium filled, people stared and gawked at Isabella, they muttered and moved on. Nobody would sit near us. I was supposed to sit with the others of the Thirty-Seven, but I sat next to Isabella. It was the least I could do.  
I saw Madam Manish enter. She had the whole family with her, Gam and Mazun, Eneri and Kamsi, all the grandchildren.  
She came over. "Isabella, you're looking well my dear." She turned to Siish. "Well Siishubuu, move along, I'm not as young as I was, I'd like to sit." She sat beside Isabella. I watched as the stadium continued to fill. Many glowered at us, but some made a point of coming over. Sharik Gubashiidi, though her parents sat with the Sherins. She sat by Siish, took his hand and smiled at me. Seven other councillors(18), Eelamm _Marsheel_(19) himself, Corwin and Peter McCloud. I looked at those around us and those not, points were being made. Hawks and doves as the Verasti Dtareen would say. But those by us were smaller than those who chose to sit elsewhere. Eelamm _Marsheel_ shook Isabella's hand before he sat. I could see cameras flashing at us. There was quite a stir, I could see Sherin _Femral_ giving an interview flanked by his father. I chuckled quietly, the news channels would be busy tonight no doubt.  
A reporter came up and asked Madam Manish for a comment. She simply replied "I'm sitting with my family." Eelemm _Marsheel_ told her "The dead don't really have sides." She asked me, I just said "My friend." Very busy tonight.

We sat through speeches, a parade, fireworks. It was long and mostly boring, I was glad when it finished. Madam Manish spoke to me briefly after "Corig _Wa_, so good to finally meet you. Siishubuu has been most remiss."  
I wasn't sure what to say "My Lady Councillor Manish, I'm honoured."  
"I hear you lunched with Gubashiidi _Wa_ the other day, I do hope the two of you can be friends."  
I thought what an odd comment "I'm sure we will be My Lady."  
She smiled "Good, good, I think it is so important the two of you get on." She noticed my confusion, tisked and shook her head slightly. Very odd.

**191st of 2029 (017-98): The Manish Estates**

Siish came down for breakfast, there was a lot to do today. Clothes to prepare, a bouquet to pick up. The ball was the social event of the year, it was important to get it right. He kissed his mother, sat and looked at the spread somewhat disappointedly. "I see Eneri is cooking."  
"Yes Siishubuu?" She understood his meaning.  
He looked at the table again "It's very... healthy."  
"If you mean your usual fats, grease and sugars are missing, yes. Eneri is only thinking of our health Siishubuu, he is after all, a _Shugilii_(20). And given your uniform appeared to be a rather... snugger than last year, it would do you no harm to forgo indulging your, what is the term? Candy dentine."  
"Sweet tooth Mother, and I like indulging my candy dentine."  
"I am sure you will have ample chance for that tonight Siishubuu."  
Madam Manish served herself some of Eneri's healthy breakfast "Siishubuu, have you talked with Corig _Wa?_"  
He was a little puzzled and a touch uncomfortable "Afira Mother, about what?"  
"Yes Siishubuu, Afira, about your feelings."  
Siish suddenly moved from a touch to extremely uncomfortable "Mother?"  
She sighed, sometimes her son was infuriating "Have you informed her you love her?"  
His discomfort increased by at least an order of magnitude "Mother, I, um, I'm fond of..."  
"Siishubuu you are in love with her. You know it, I know it, Gubashiidi _Wa_ knows it, all your friends know it, I would not be surprised if half the Protectorate knew it. The only person who seems to be unaware of it is the lady herself. Though one has to wonder how she's missed it. You need to do something about it."  
He drew a deep breath "Mother, it would be pointless."  
"Pointless? How so?"  
He fixed his gaze on the table "You don't approve of her."  
"On the contrary Siishubuu, I barely know her, but by all accounts she's a fine woman and an excellent officer."  
His eyes remained firmly on the table "But you'd never allow a match."  
She sighed slightly "Perhaps, but there are other options. A discreet arrangement is always possible. They are far more common than you might imagine."  
He became slightly angry "I don't want 'an arrangement' Mother, I want a match."  
"Siishubuu any match must be able to give you children. And no matter how good a woman your Afira is, she can not do that."  
Siish's anger grew "And love Mother, what of love?"  
She laughed "Siishubuu you are such a hopeless romantic, you will one day inherit my place on the Council(21) and your spouse will become Madam Manish. Your match is not a question of love, it's a matter of politics. And anyway, love is no guarantee of a stable match, respect and honesty are far more important."  
It was Siish's turn to laugh "How can you be honest and respectful if you have 'an arrangement' Mother?"  
"If Siishubuu, your spouse is party to that arrangement from the start."

**191st of 2029 (017-98): The Lord Protector's birthday ball**

Isabella and I had taken Jane dress shopping the day before. She found something she liked, it followed her new style, low cut, revealing and sultry. I wondered what had happened to change her. She was always daring, but never so brazen. Ariaryn was to be her escort, they were planning to meet up at the ball. Isabella did not approve. "Jane, it's just not the way it's done. He comes here and picks you up, bringing you a bouquet and then takes you to the ball."  
She snorted "Seems kind of archaic to me. Why not just meet up like a regular ball?"  
Isabella tried to explain "Because it's not a regular ball, it's the Lord Protector's birthday ball. It's the way things are done. I'll call Corwin and Peter and get them to pick him up first. I assume he's got you the flowers?"  
"How would I know?"  
Isabella just shook her head. "Jane my dear, I will get them to pick up some flowers too."

Ariaryn arrived with Corwin and Peter. He looked good, black suit, white tie, satin waistcoat. "I got you flowers." He presented Jane with a beautiful bouquet. Isabella looked at Cowin, he smiled and shook his head. I think that meant he got them himself. He seemed more than a little awkward when she kissed him, blushing bright red again. I looked at Jane, I had seen that look in her eyes, just once before, for another man. I wondered what had happened to him, but now was not the time.

I thought our arrival was impressive, limousine, red carpet, flowers, glamorous gowns and elegant suits. There were photographers, reporters, film crews. The light, the attention, it didn't take long to change from impressive to intimidating. I was so thankful for Eervir's dress, it hid the scars and made me feel a little attractive again. It didn't hurt having a handsome man beside me. We were announced and greeted by Lord Protector McCloud and his spouse Leena. Isabella was right, Peter was attentive, charming and a wonderful dancer. I chuckled just a little, it was a pity he was gay.

Jane and I were at the bar, Isabella and Ariaryn were off on the dance floor along with Corwin and Peter. I could see Siish and Sharik there too. I wanted to talk with Jane though "Sweetie, you know he's besotted with you?"  
She turned to me "Ariaryn? Yeah I know. But..." She didn't finish.  
"Greg?"  
"Yes, Greg. It's not easy you know deary."  
"You've never told me what happened Jane."  
She took another drink "We were at Igoo, last big battle. We were covering the withdrawal. The drive was out, I was working in engineering, getting it back online. Just before we jumped we took a meson(22) hit."  
"Greg?"  
"Yeah, it hit the bridge."  
"A lot of people died Jane, it's just the way things were. I assume that's what happened to your hand?"  
She nodded "I know, but I took it hard." You could here the hurt in her. "I fell apart, drank a lot. I lost count of how many people I had in my bed. When Siish found me I was mess deary."  
"And?"  
"I don't want to get hurt again."  
I hugged her. "Sometimes sweetie, you've just got to take a chance. He's a good man."  
She laughed "I thought you said he was a kid."  
I had to chuckle "Yeah he is, but a damn good one."  
The dance had finished, the others had come back, Sharik was hanging off Siish's arm. Jane turned to Ariaryn. "You want a drink dear?" He nodded, she called the bar tender over and got a linkwin. She smiled at me and turned the glass three sixty degrees as she passed it to him.

The night was growing old, Jane and Ariaryn had spent a lot of time on the dance floor now, Isabella was with Peter. Sharik took my hand "You alright Afira?"  
I didn't understand "Yes? Why?"  
She looked at me "Jane, Ariaryn?"  
I still didn't understand "Yes?"  
"I mean, Siish says you share a room on the ship."  
The keedit dropped, I laughed "No, no it's not like that." I had to think, why did we share a room still "we're like sisters." My eyes fell to the floor "After... I didn't want to be alone you know."  
She stroked my left check "Not really, I don't anyone can know." She took my hand again "You know, I'd really like to be friends. We should be friends."

Lady Councillor Inash Gubashiidi surveyed the ball carefully. These things were as much about politics as socialising. Nashu Manish was with Ashi Minomoru as usual, but for how much longer. Ashi was ailing and his son Kaito was enamoured with Kamees Sherin. The McClouds, Minomorus, Khaadiis and Mavals commanded twelve votes and the Lord Protector, but three of those votes depended on the Minomorus. When Ashi retired the balance would change. She should be happy, she had always voted with the Zagiirmiskurs, they had been good to her family. But the Zagiirmiskurs were allied to the Chaudhrays and Sherins, and tomorrow Oskar Sherin would step down in favour of his son. Kamees Sherin had almost destroyed the Protectorate once, giving him another chance didn't seem a good idea. She wanted to switch her allegiance but the question was how to do so and what price could she secure for it. She waited for Madam Manish to be alone and approached "Ah Nashu, you are looking ravishing tonight."  
She smiled recognising the opening "And you also Inash"  
Madam Gubashiidi sighed heavily "Such a pity about Ashi, he really hasn't been the same since his beloved Margaret passed. I do fear he will be joining her all too soon."  
Madam Manish knew this all too well "Yes I fear you are right, it will be great loss."  
Madam Gubashiidi continued "So many changes Nashu, did you know Oskar is to retire tomorrow?"  
"I had heard rumours."  
"Kamees will bring such an interesting view point to the Council."  
"It will be exciting Inash."  
Madam Gubashiidi nodded "Yes, but I find I tire of excitement now, the perils of age I suppose." she made a point of sighing "Of course Kamees will inherit his seat on the Security Committee" she paused, it was time to make her proposal "unless overturned by a two thirds majority."  
Madam Manish understood her meaning "Of fourteen votes."  
"Yes, fourteen."  
It was acceptable "You know, Inash, I have often thought you would make a fine addition to the Committee."  
She nodded "Sharikkamur and Siishubuu, they make a lovely couple don't you think."  
"Yes, quite handsome."  
Madam Gubashiidi grinned "You know I have hopes there, it has been far too long since I attended a match."  
Madam Manish suppressed a laugh, they had both been at the match of Wilhem Eiammes and Ora Ludteen not eight days ago "I must agree Inash, far too long for the both of us. Perhaps with suitable encouragement." But there were complications "Corig _Wa_, such a tragedy how she has suffered."  
Madam Gubashiidi nodded again "Indeed, unspeakable what they did. We all owe her a debt."  
"Quite, she so deserves to lead a happy life."  
"Oh yes, certainly. Sharikkamur lunched with her the other day, she was saying how she hoped they could be friends. I think we should all do our best to accommodate her."  
It was Madam Manish's turn to nod "Yes I think we should."  
Inash looked over at a table "Colin and Saraa Kirsov such a lasting match don't you think? Do you see much of them nowadays?"  
Nashu smiled politely "Yes, from time to time. Now you must excuse me Inash, I am afraid I promised Samuel at least one dance. But I will find time to talk again before the evening is out." The floor was not the only place where dancing took place here.

Samuel and Leena were sitting quietly as Nashu approached. "I'm terribly sorry Leena, but I must steal your spouse for just one dance."  
Leena grinned "I saw you talking with Inash, of course you must." They approached the floor, Samuel was tired, it had been a long night "So Nashu, what did Inash want?"  
"She informed me Oskar will be announcing his retirement tomorrow."  
"It had to happen, so now we have to deal with Kamees on the Council." He sighed deeply "How long do you think Ashi has left?"  
"A few months at most, he already wishes to retire."  
Samuel chuckled "I suppose I should start work on my retirement speech now then."  
It was Nashu's turn to chuckle "Perhaps not, Inash is willing to switch allegiance."  
Samuel's eyes narrowed "Her price?"  
"Oskar's seat on the Security Committee. Oh and a match between Siishubuu and Sharikkamur."  
He frowned "Steep, but worth it."  
"I think so."  
"Can you convince Siishubuu to the match?"  
She looked down "Probably, but it will require something from you Samuel. The matter I mentioned before, young Sakuya Trace. We will need him freed."  
"Well if we have the Committee back, we can do it. But it will be tantamount to a declaration of war with the Sherins."  
She smiled wryly "Keeping Kamees off the Committee will do that anyway."  
Samuel nodded knowingly "I will call an emergency meeting as soon as Oskar makes his retirement official."  
"Good and then Ashi can retire. Spend his last days with his family."  
The Lord Protector hummed "Nashu with a two thirds majority we can get the treaty to the assembly for ratification(23)."  
"Samuel he deserves to spend his final days with his grandchildren, perhaps even reach some peace with Kaito."  
"We only need wait till the next regular meeting Nashu, only six days Nashu."

**192nd of 2029 (018-98): The Manish Estates**

Siish was fuming, the very idea, it was outrageous "I won't Mother, I utterly refuse!"  
She knew this was going to be difficult but she hadn't anticipated quite how difficult "Please see reason Siishubuu, you must and you must today."  
"I will not propose to Sharik and that is that."  
One more appeal to reason "Siishubuu, I don't think you realise the desperateness of the situation. Kamees Sherin will inherit his father's seat on the Council, Ashi Minomoru will die soon and his son Kaito will take the Minomoru's three votes to the hard-liners. They will control the Council. There will be war again. And this time we will not survive."  
Siish was still furious at the very suggestion "You talk like Sherin _Femral_ is the enemy Mother and anyway, we won the last war."  
"He is Siishubuu, a dangerous and reckless extremist who will drag us to destruction. And we only 'won' because the Imperium didn't realise we'd lost." She turned away, she had hoped to avoid this and she did not feel good about it "Siishubuu there is another consideration. If you agree I will secure Sakuya Trace's liberty."  
Siish fumed again "Mother! Even for you that it too much! Demanding my match for that boys freedom!"  
"Siishubuu, I am no fool. I have read all your reports, I know what happened on Winchel. You do not want it for your own account, you want it for Corig _Wa's_." She hesitated, considering how far to go "Sakuya Trace is in a bad place Siishubuu, a very bad place. It will destroy him and destroy him quickly. And the woman you love will not be able to sleep at night when she learns what happened to him."  
His rage boiled over "Mother, you wouldn't dare tell her! You are many things, but you are not a monster."  
His mother was ashamed "No you are right, I wouldn't tell her." She took another tack "Siishubuu, do you remember how Isabella was when she first came here?"  
Siish had been serving in the fleet and not seen her much then, but he'd seen enough to remember the wreck of a woman she had been then. Like a wounded animal, aching from some hidden pain. He also remembered how attentive and concerned she had been for Sakuya. He spoke quietly, not wanting to understand "Isabella?"  
"Yes, she came from where young Lord Trace is now."  
Siish stood in shock 'I thought you had that place purged?"  
She drew a heavy breath "I did but it changed when Oskar Sherin took over as head of the Security Committee. Yet another reason why you must do this, so we can regain control of the Committee."  
Siish made a decision. His mother was right, she would not be able to live with herself if she found out. Nor could he bear the thought of Sakuya suffering like that himself. "You know the Luriani have a saying, _shi tarasa shish garia yishi tyain toi lasres_."  
Madam Manish smiled, he'd understood "You shouldn't dance while your feet are on fire, very appropriate, but then again they have a saying for everything."  
He took a deep breath "I will not promise Mother, but I will talk with Sharik."

**192nd of 2029 (018-98): The Gubashiidi Estate**

They were walking in the garden, the two matriarchs were taking tea in the drawing room. "So what do you think they're talking about Sharik?"  
She stooped to savour the fragrance of some roses "Politics I imagine, Oskar Sherin is retiring, lots of wheeling and dealing."  
He hesitated, uncomfortable "Yes so I've been told." He resolved to be frank and honest "Sharik, Mother wishes me to propose a match with you. Apparently if we do your mother will switch her allegiance in the Council."  
She didn't look up from the flower "Yes I know, Mother told me this morning."  
He was surprised at her nonchalance "Doesn't it annoy you, even a little."  
She stood and turned to face him "Perhaps a little but I do understand."  
"Sharik do you love me?"  
"Love? No, but I am very fond of you, I think we would make a successful match."  
He took the plunge "I'm in love with somebody else."  
She smiled at him "Yes I know, Afria. I like her."  
"Mother suggested we could have an 'agreement' regarding her."  
She took his hand "Have you talked with her?"  
"No."  
"You should. But if she's agreeable and you're discreet, yes we could have an 'arrangement.' As long as you'd accept an 'arrangement' for me if I'd like one."  
Siish was a little astounded "Do you have somebody?"  
She giggled politely "No. But you never know."  
They walked together in silence awhile longer while Siish considered. Finally he stopped and turned to her "Sharikkamur Gubashiidi Mesu Mmarislusant Advocate, would you do me the great honour of becoming my match?"  
She blushed "Siishubuu, you are such a romantic. Given the circumstances there was no need to be so formal. But..." She lowered her eyes and fiddled with her hair demurely for a moment "Siishubuu Manish Khaadii Mmarislusant Kaptan, I would be honoured to accept your proposal." She reached over and kissed him.

**193rd of 2029 (019-98): The Gubashiidi estate**

The two matriarchs sat opposite each other, enjoying a healthy breakfast. Nashu had to speak "I must say Gahashi(24) is an excellent _Shugilii_, this is quite delicious."  
"I will pass on your compliments my dear. She studied with Ziishau you know."  
Nashu nodded "Yes, as did Eneri. It is so important to keep these traditions alive, don't you think?"  
"Oh yes, they are what defines us." Inash took another helping "So... do you know? Will they or won't they?"  
Nashu sighed heavily "I'm as much in the dark as you Inash. Siishubuu refused to answer. The pair of them really are infuriating."  
Inash agreed totally "Yes completely. I have never understood why the young must so complicate things. You come out and say what you mean, so much easier."  
"I concur completely, direct and to the point. Always the best policy. Do you know where they went?"  
"Sadly no Nashu. Sharikkamur seems as evasive as Siishubuu. But I think we both know where they're going."

**193rd of 2029 (019-98): An apartment in Antiavash**

Jane and Ariaryn had spent the night of the ball together and the next. It was good to see her so happy. Not that I was planning on picking out a new dress for a practice ceremony, but I did expect I'd been needing my own room on the _Raledenet_ now. I'd got into the habit of scanning the news channels of late, what with _Rurur Garintylil_ and the ball it seemed like I was on them a lot. They'd called my gown 'ravishing' and a lot of fashion pages were predicting it'd be the style for the season. I had to smile at that, something designed to hide my mutilation a fashion statement. Isabella had been more concerned with the news of Oskar Sherin's retirement from the Council. She didn't like the idea of Kamees Sherin being on it. We'd argued over it, she couldn't see he was a great man, that the Council would be better with him on it. She thought he was a dangerous warmonger. There'd been shouting even, until Jane and Ariaryn came out. Guess we both would have to avoid politics. Isabella had apologised for the argument later, so had I though, and I not just to be polite. She was too good a friend to lose over something as stupid as that.

I was cooking breakfast, a peace offering when Ariaryn came out. "Jane still asleep?"  
"Yeah, though she's bloody hard to sneak your arm out from without waking her."  
Isabella was sipping her coffee "So what's on you two love birds agenda today?"  
"Well we've got another four days until the _Raledenet_ is ready again and there's a three day cruise on the Jkemmla Yokwin(25) leaving today. So we thought we'd take a trip."  
I flipped the pancakes I was making "Sounds romantic, who's idea?"  
He sounded just a little embarrassed "Mine." my mouth formed a tiny grin, he was good for her.  
The intercom buzzed, odd, this early. Isabella stood and went over "Hello?"  
The voice replied "Ah Isabella, good, is Afira there too? May I come up?" it was Siish, very odd.  
"Yes and of course." She buzzed him up. "I wonder what he wants?"

He entered as Jane emerged from the bedroom. Jane's hair was a tangled mess, her nightshirt twisted and dishevelled. I grinned, obviously a good night for the two of them. Sharik was with him, something was up. Jane looked at Siish "So our intrepid _Kaptan_, why you here?"  
He appeared awkward "I have er... some news. But first I'd like to talk with my dinkir, alone."  
Things were moving from odd to plan weird. "What's up Siish?"  
He fidgeted "I'll tell you in a bit _dinkir_, alone."  
Sharik turned to Isabella "We should let them be alone and I could kill for a coffee."

I sat on the bed, Siish look very nervous. "So Siish, things have been weird since we got here, what's up?"  
he took two long slow breaths "_Dinkir_..." he hesitated awkwardly "I'm in love with you."  
It's a good thing I was sitting, weird had turned to bizarre. I didn't know what to say "It's not _Ytirpel Tlil_(26) yet is it?"  
You could see he was slightly annoyed "No _dinkir_, it's not. I'm serious."  
I sat there mouth open "I don't know what to say Siish. I'd never considered."  
He stood, still uncomfortable "There's more _dinkir_." He hesitated again and drew another long breath "I've asked Sharik to be my match."  
I was annoyed, you don't barge in, tell somebody you love them and then in the next breath tell them you've asked somebody else to be your match. "But you just said."  
He sat on the bed next to me "Yes, it's complicated _dinkir_."  
Annoyance turned to anger "Then explain it to me."  
"It's politics _dinkir_."  
My voice was growing loud "Politics!"  
His hand moved towards mine, I folded my arms firmly in front of me, his hand hovered and moved back "Yes _dinkir_, politics, the Council, it's delicate."  
"Stop calling me _dinkir_, use my name!"  
"Afira, Sharik's mother, she'll support mine in the Council if I match with Sharik."  
Louder "And that's a good reason!"  
"Yes, the hard-liners and moderate, the balance, its changing, there could be another war."  
"War! What the hell kind of excuse is that!"  
His eyes were downcast "It's just politics."  
"You're not a politician Siish!"  
Quietly "I will be though, eventually."  
I was yelling "Damn you Siish you can't come here and do this to me!"  
He sighed again "There's more, it's the only way to get Sakuya."  
"Sakuya! Don't you dare! Don't you dare put this on me!"  
"I have to do it Afira, it's the only way to save him."  
I stood, I was so angry "I don't want him that much!"  
He looked at me "Yes you do, you really do. So do I."  
I wanted to slap him, hard. I grabbed the clock and threw it across the room with as much force as I could "Why the hell are you telling me this? Why are you doing this?"  
He paused, unsure "Sharik... she's agreed... we can have an 'arrangement,' if we want."  
I stood there stunned "So she's to be your match. And I'm to be what... your mistress!"  
He couldn't look at me "It's not like that..."  
Screaming "It's exactly like that Siish!"  
Pleading "Afira, please"  
I was almost losing control "Siishubuu Manish, how can you do this to me! You're such a, such a..." I struggled for a word, it just came, I didn't think. I spat it out "_Mmarant!_(27)" I regretted it as soon as I said it.  
He sat there, I could see he was hurt, really hurt "It's okay, I'm sorry."  
My head was spinning, I sat back heavily on the bed. So many feelings. Jealous? Yes. Love, I wasn't sure. Angry? As all hell. Mistress? Maybe, perhaps it was the best I could have. No, no I was better than that. If I was to be anyone's lover it would because I wanted it. Lover? I sat there panting, I needed to think "No Siish, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I really was sorry. I took his hand "I need time Siish, a lot of time."

The others sat outside. They heard a raised voiced muffled from the bedroom. The looked awkward. Jane spoke "At least she's yelling, that's a good sign(28)"  
Isabella grinned "Never can get my head around that."  
Jane chuckled "Never worry when the Luriani is yelling, worry when they're not."  
"Yeah why?"  
Jane looked at her "Because sweetie, that's when they won't walk away."

They sat, trying not to listen. They heard the word _Mmarant_. Jane again "Oh that's not a good sign. Sharik what the hell is going on?"  
She sipped her coffee, betraying nothing "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."  
Ariaryn surveyed her carefully "Gubashiidi _Wa_..."  
She interjected "Sharik, please call me Sharik, I think it's so important we can all be friends."  
His eyes narrowed "I expect you do. So Sharik, will you be looking for an engagement band(29) soon?"  
She still betrayed nothing "Engagement band? I couldn't say"  
Ariaryn sat back smugly "I'll take that as a yes."

Siish and Sharik left soon after announcing their engagement. They had a lot to do. Jane wanted to cancel their trip. I told her no, I was fine, she should go have some fun. She deserved it, they both did. The news was full of the shock changes in the Council. Kamees Sherin had been denied his father's place on the Security Committee, it had gone to Sharik's mother. People were predicting all kinds of dire instability. I sat at dinner with Isabella, Ariaryn had made something for us before they left. It was good, far better than either of us could do. She looked at me "You really alright Afira?"  
I put down my cutlery "No not really, a lot to take in." I tried to change the subject "Jane and Ariaryn, they're good together." She nodded, her mouth full "Pity they can't have children though."  
She grinned "Oh I don't know, there are always arrangements that can be made for that."  
It brought me back, arrangements. I needed help "Siish asked me, asked me if I'd like an 'arrangement,' to be his mistress."  
She put down her fork "It's a lot more common than you'd think. What do you want?"  
"I don't know, my heads a mess right now."  
She stood, came over, sat beside me and put her arm around me "Depends on if you love him dear. He sure loves you and loves a precious thing, too precious to waste."  
I snuggled into her "Yeah, but it's dangerous too."  
"I know."  
Augustine, I hadn't thought "I'm sorry."  
She just smiled "It's okay, I'm sorry too. I'm better off without him. Better to know he's a child before I married him."  
I laughed "What should I do?"  
"Listen to your heart, it's really all any of us can."

**196th of 2029 (022-98): The Manish Estates**

Madam Manish was waiting for her daughter. She sat delicately as she always did "So Mother, you called me?"  
"Yes my dear, I have secured Sakuya Trace's release."  
"At the cost of Siishubuu's match. A huge price Mother, possibly too much."  
"There were other reasons for that, Trace _Lul's_ release was simply a fortunate by-product."  
Her daughter wasn't so sure, but no matter "What is to happen to him now?"  
"We can't admit we have him. So parole with a new identity."  
"Will he agree?"  
"He already has. Sesh Liryn has the effect on people."  
"Yes I am well aware. And Sesh Liryn itself?"  
"Sesh Liryn will be closed. It's gone too far twice now, I won't have a third time on my conscience."  
"Padter _Kolant_?" There was concern in her daughter's voice, and perhaps just a trace of fear.  
"She is returned to her institution my dear, she can not hurt anyone there."  
Her daughter nodded "And how is he?"  
"He is apparently sensitive and high in empathy. I imagine he did not fare well." She paused a moment "There is something more my dear."  
"Mother?"  
"During his... interrogation, something came up."  
Her daughter looked concerned "What Mother?"  
"He was working on something called the Ogura project(30)."  
There was anger in her daughter's reply, with a hint of contempt "And My Lady would like to get information from him?"  
"Calm yourself my dear. No, but if his... integration into our society went successfully, if handled very gently, it would be of great value if he continued such work here."  
Her daughter understood "So My Lady would like his sponsor to be somebody who could encourage that."  
"Yes my dear, I think you know who I have in mind."

Madam Manish waited for her daughter to depart before calling her son. He had a lot to arrange but this was important. He answered promptly "Mother?"  
"Siishubuu, I have news of young Lord Trace. He is to be paroled, he will be arriving on Daramm tomorrow."  
Siish's was obviously relieved at this news "That's wonderful Mother. I will return tomorrow to sign the sponsorship papers."  
"That will not be necessary Siishubuu and anyway you have far too much to do."  
"Mother? How can he be paroled without a sponsor."  
"He will have a sponsor, Isabella."  
Siish was clearly very surprised "Isabella?"  
"Yes, his recovery will be... difficult, not to mention the problems he will face integrating into our society. Can you think of anyone better to guide him than someone who has been through it herself?"

**197th of 2029 (023-98): An apartment in Antiavash**

The Raledenet would be ready tomorrow but we weren't leaving. Siish and Sharik still had a lot to arrange and Sharik had wanted to get to know us all better. Tomorrow we were going to spend a few days on the Gubashiidi estate. Well eventually. Isabella and I had something to do first, Sakuya. She was fusing, she'd been irritable since she'd found out he was coming back yesterday. There'd been papers to sign and arrangements to make. "It'll be fine Isabella, you've got everything you need and he's only been gone two weeks."  
She kept fusing "He was in Sesh Liryn, you don't know what the means, two weeks there is more than enough to..." She didn't finish.  
"You keep going on about this Sesh Liryn, what the hell is it?"  
She sat down and indicated I should too "You probably don't want to know. There are things about the Protectorate that you possibly shouldn't know."  
"Oh now you have to tell me."  
"He's been tortured Afira."  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing "You're lying, we'd never."  
She looked at me "No I'm not lying, I know you don't want to hear it, but that's what Sesh Liryn is. I know, I was there."  
I looked at her, I still didn't believe it "You've got no scars, no marks at all!"  
She sighed heavily "There's more than one way to torture somebody. My scars are all on the inside Afira. Sesh Liryn may not be what you suffered, but it's not a... good place."  
I still couldn't take it in, I thought of the pain I'd seen in her eyes "But, it's can't be, we'd never allow it."  
"Yes you would, or some on the Council would. It'll be gone now I imagine, now the moderates have got the Security Committee back. But it's real."  
I sat there trying to accept it, but I couldn't "I'll only believe this when I see it.  
She sighed again "When we get Sakuya, you'll see it."

The boat touched down in Antiavash's upper bay. It had been cleared, special order from Lady Councillor Manish. The head of the Security Committee can achieve a lot of things. We were waiting. I still refused to accept what she'd said. I watched as the door opened, two guardsmen, then Sakuya, he looked fine to me. Yes his hands were tightly clasped in front of him, his head was down, but as far as I could see the worst they'd done was shave his head. He shuffled slowly forward, not looking where he was going. One of the Guardsmen reached out to help him, he flinched. Maybe perhaps it had been a little hard, but still. I went to call to him, Isabella put her hand on my arm "No." Closer, head down, shuffling, arms tight. What the hell was wrong with the boy? He reached us, one of the Guardsmen handed Isabella something to sign. "Hello Sakuya." He looked away and clenched tighter to himself. "It's me, Afira." He turned and looked at me for a moment. I'd seen that look before, in the mirror. I went to hug him "It's okay." He withdrew. Again "It's really okay Sakuya." He fell into my arms and burst into tears. Isabella hadn't been lying.

We got him to Isabella's apartment and into bed. He lay there curled in a tight ball. He hadn't said a word since we got him. Isabella gave him a sedative "He needs to sleep." She turned off the light as we left him to sleep.  
"It's like he's not there."  
"He isn't. How were you when you came back?"  
I remembered laying in a bunk on the _Martinez_ with Jane and Siish taking turns sitting with me "What the hell have they done to him? "  
She shrugged "I don't know, it's different for everyone. But it wouldn't have been pleasant. I imagine there were drugs, sleep deprivation, several different types of humiliations. What ever would break him. He's delicate, it would have been easy for them." She sounded almost clinical, but I noticed her hand was balled into a fist so tight it was turning white. "To be honest he could have been a lot worse. I think they didn't have him long enough to do too much damage. He'll be okay now, I've scheduled the trace op for tomorrow and then I'll start working with him."  
"I'll stay, be with him."  
"No. You need to go and get to know Sharik." She sounded distant, detached.  
"But you can't do it alone, you can't be with him twenty four hours a day." I was starting to get annoyed.  
She looked straight at me "You want to help him?"  
"I just said I did!" I was annoyed now.  
"Then the best thing you can do for him is go be friends with Sharik. If her and Siish's match falls over everything he's suffered will be for nothing. I can take care of him on my own for a few days."  
I looked at her, her hand still clenched tight "Is that what happened to you?"  
Finally I heard emotion in her quiet reply "Something like that."

Isabella was scrubbing up, Eneri was standing beside her. "You don't have to do it, I'd be happy to do it for you."  
"No thank you, the procedure is simple enough. The thing nearly inserts itself. I've read up on it a little."  
He grinned "I know you have and more than a little. You've read every damn bit of paper on it, including twisting Mother's arm to get the classified design specs. You want to find a way to get it out again."  
"Wouldn't you, if you had one buried inside you? Tamper proof, such a delight wandering round with something that can blow my head off if it malfunctions."  
"They're designed not to come out Issee, you know that."  
She frowned at him "The Imperium is trying."  
He nodded "Yes I know, we sent them what information we could, but both patients still ended up tetraplegics."  
She smiled "Ah well, you know" she slapped her leg "prosthetics, wonderful things."  
It was his turn to frown "Issee you know you're going to have to scrub up again now. But a spine is not an arm or a leg. If you try to dig it out I'm sure not even I'll be able to put you back together this time."

Isabella had sat on the bed next to him for several hours, waiting for the aesthetic to wear off. She'd tried to explain before, but he was too far gone then. She remembered how she'd been. He tried to sit up, she pushed him gently back down, she smiled. She'd tried the same thing, she could even remember the face of the nurse who'd pushed her back "Try not to move. It's over faster if you stay still."  
He struggled to clear his thoughts "Isabella?"  
She smiled at him, it was the first thing he'd said since he came back "Yes."  
"What's happened?"  
She took his hand and sighed "I tried to explain before, but I don't think you understood. Do you know where you are?"  
His eyes flitted to look around "No."  
"You're in my apartment, recovering. You've been in surgery." She was keeping it simple, a few things at a time. Let him absorb it slowly.  
"Surgery?"  
"Yes, there's been a device inserted at the top of your spine. It's called a trace."  
"Trace? Why?"  
She took a deep breath, this was the hard part "It's tracks where you are." She considered a moment, it was simply enough, he'd understand this "There's a base unit. The trace limits how far you can go from it."  
"Why?"  
"It's part of the parole conditions. They do it to everyone."  
"Parole?"  
"Yes, you've been released into my custody, I'll be taking care of you."  
She could see the memories of Sesh Liryn coming back to him, the fear in his eyes "That place."  
"You're safe now, you're out of there."  
"They... did things" he was struggling to say  
"It's okay, I know, you don't need to say, not till your ready."  
"No, no you don't understand..."  
She held his hand tightly "Yes Sakuya I do understand." She turned and pulled up her hair to show the scar on her neck "I was sent there too. I do understand. You're going to be alright, you're safe now."  
He relaxed "The trace, what happens if I go to far?"  
"There's a warning when you get near the limit, a sort of jolt. If you keep going it blocks the nerve impulses down your spine. It paralyses you."  
He sounded frightened "Permanently?"  
she chuckled, just a bit "No, only until they reset it."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"If you go too far?"  
"Yes"  
She held his hand again "They'll tell you no." However, she knew the truth and she didn't want to lie to him "But yes, it hurts like hell if you go too far."

**199th of 2029 (025-98): The Lord Protector's Office, Waicir**

Madam Manish almost burst down the door, Lord Protector McCloud had been expecting her. She flung a file on his desk "Murdered"  
He picked up the file and placed it to one side "I know, I've already read it. I am so very sorry Nashu, I shouldn't have tried to push things."  
She stood for a moment, considering. Ashi Minomoru not only been her political ally, he'd been her friend. Finally she spoke "I'm sorry too and I agreed to it as well, but no you shouldn't have."  
"They say the poison originated in the Imperium Nashu."  
"Yes but that proves nothing and it makes absolutely no sense for them to kill him. And it wasn't Kaito, despite his disagreements with his father, he's devastated."  
The Lord Protector nodded "And he's the one who demanded the additional tests, we'd have never detected the poison without them. The Sherins?"  
She sat, drawing a long slow breath "They'd be my first suspects, but there's no proof at all." She looked at Ashi's picture on the wall "He was a good friend Samuel."  
"For me as well Nashu. This is bad, very bad. Politics has always been cut-throat, but assassination? We are becoming far too much like the Imperium Nashu."  
"I know but now we have to deal with it. And Kaito, has this made any change in his position?"  
Samuel McCloud lent back and sighed "No, if anything its made his anti-Imperial stance worse. He's agreed to vote with us to classify his father's murder, out of respect. But beyond that he's with the Sherins."

**202nd of 2029 (028-98): The Gubashiidi estate**

Five day, we'd spent five days here. I'd enjoyed it, I'd found despite myself I liked Sharik. Perhaps not ready to be her friend yet, but I could be. But I had made a decision and it was time to deal with things. I went to find Siish. I found him by a small stream, fishing! I couldn't control my laughter "Siishubuu Manish Khaadii Mmarislusant Kaptan, I have never in my life seen you fishing."  
He turned to see me "Errr a new pastime _dinkir_. Khugi(31) has shown me how, he spends a lot of time here. It's relaxing."  
I chuckled "You mean it gives you the two of you time out from Sharik and her mother." I liked Gubashiidi _Geenant_, we got on well together, he was teaching me magic tricks, a man of surprising talents.  
"Well that too. But it is kind of soothing."  
I sat on the bank beside him "You catch anything?"  
He seemed a bit glum "No not yet, but apparently that's not the point."  
"So _Kaptan_, what's next? Should I be looking for a new job?"  
"_Dinkir_?"  
"Are we going back to the _Raledenet_ or are you settling down with Sharik?"  
"We're going back to the _Raledenet_. In a few days. A few more things to organise."  
"Oh and what does your fiancée have to say about that?"  
He smiled "She understands"  
"Oh yes, she's very much into understandings" I probably shouldn't have said that, I could see it had smarted.  
"Afira, whatever you decide, you're still my friend, I wish you could get on with her."  
"I know Siish, I actually do like her" I just wasn't ready to be her friend yet. "But on understandings, I've made a decision, I need to talk with the two of you."

The three of us sat in the Gubashiidi's library, leather bound volumes surrounding us. There's something about an old fashioned paper book that adds a sense of seriousness to a room. The two of them sat across the reading table from me. I guess I'd have to get used to that. Well I'd made my choice, no point in being coy. "I don't know if I love you Siish." You could see the disappointment in his eyes "But I want to find out. You can have a 'discreet arrangement' but there are some conditions of my own."  
Sharik nodded "I'm listening."  
"Well actually, that's one of them, you both need to listen and agree."  
"Of course Afira."  
"And I'm not your _eshal_ Siish, I'm your _nuntarri_(32), I need to be treated with respect, by everyone. You, Sharik, Your family, Sharik's family. I'll be discreet, but I will also be acknowledged."  
Siish spoke first "Yes naturally."  
Sharik however had a different view "_Nuntarri_? As in the holodramas?"  
"Yes."  
"Dear there haven't been _nuntarri_ since the First Protectorate."  
"Then it's high time we revived the tradition."  
She considered for a moment and grinned "I suppose it is." She chuckled "Will you also be adopting the hairstyle and dresses?"  
I grinned "No, I think I'll pass on those." I sat a moment, this was going okay, I could do this "And my time with Siish is mine, not stolen moments fitting into the cracks. Proper time"  
Sharik laughed "Dear, I doubt very much that will be a problem. But yes of course. But by the same token, my time with him is mine."  
I grinned "Of course." I could be her friend "And I will be discreet, but I won't be skulking in dark corners out of sight when I'm with either of you. I'm not something to be ashamed of, not something to be hidden away."  
"Anything else Afira?"  
"Yes, I want children. I want my own match. When I find him, he has to know and if he doesn't agree it ends."  
Sharik smiled "I don't think anyone would dream of denying you that Afira. Not after what you've been through." She grinned "Well now that's settled, we'll need to be getting you a new gown."  
"A new gown?"  
"Yes engagement party, you will be coming I assume. If the holodramas are to be believed, a _nuntarri_ would be in attendance."

**254th of 2029 (080-98): Archduke Sirean's office, Dirir**

Archduke Sirean Fierana was reviewing the latest intelligence reports from the Protectorate. It did not make good reading. He heard the intercom buzz and looked up. "Yes Ma?"  
His secretary sounded a little concerned "You have a visitor Your Grace."  
"Visitor?" Ma said his name "Well show him in immediately." The old man entered, Sirean stood, a little concerned "Your Grace, to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
The old man noted his concern "Just a social call Sirean, just a social call. I was passing through the system on my way to a... situation in Antares and well I like to keep in touch when I can. One never knows."  
Sirean breathed a quiet sigh of relief "It is an honour of course. Please sit. Ma could you fetch some refreshments please?" His secretary departed.  
"So Sirean how are things... progressing?"  
"Have you seen the reports?"  
He smiled "I browsed them on arriving. Not good reading. The moderates majority slashed from five to one. And an assassination? I was lead to believe they were rare in the Protectorate."  
Sirean nodded "Yes, but the hard-liners have lost control of the Security Committee. That at least is a good thing."  
"The report said the poison used was of Imperial manufacture. Were we responsible?"  
"Most certainly not, it would have been extremely counter productive." he chuckled and added Though I must admit I've been tempted with Kamees Sherin once or twice."  
The old man looked at him "I assume you're joking."  
Sirean grinned "Yes, well mostly. Kamees Sherin dead as a martyr would probably be more dangerous than Kamees Sherin alive."  
The old man hummed "Yes probably. Is there any good news?"  
Sirean's mouth formed a slight smile "Well you know of the Imperial POW's who elected to remain in the Protectorate after the war?"  
"Yes, the defectors."  
"I prefer stay-behinds your Grace. I'm sure they faced a hard choice."  
"I'm sorry, I must apologise, of course."  
"I apologise as well. But anyway, one of them turned up to their Rurur day memorial in her Navy dress uniform. Caused a huge stir, quite a scandal."  
The old man looked puzzled "That's good news?"  
"Well yes, because a significant number of senior Protectorate officials elected to sit with her openly. It's the first sign of a crack in their anger."  
"Hmmm, hard to see it Sirean, but I'll take your word for it. Anything else?"  
"I have an invitation to attend the match ceremony of Lady Councillor Manish's son."  
"A social event?"  
Sirean grinned again "Yes, with the most powerful member of the Council, a significant event your Grace."  
The old man chuckled "You know, we have cut-throat Byzantine politics, powerful feuding families, delicate obtuse politicking at social events and now even assassinations. They really would have fitted right in here." He considered for a moment "You know, I've heard Protectorate social events can be... most enjoyable."  
Sirean smiled knowingly "Indeed you grace, say what you will about them, they do know how to throw a party." He paused a second "An invitation would be a simple matter to arrange."  
"That would be most kind Sirean."

1. The Protector's Guards had their headquarters on Verasaryn. Its lower population density and smaller hydrosphere provided much greater scope for training grounds than Daramm.

2. The atmosphere of Verasaryn is over 50% denser than that of Daramm, most Luriani find it hard to breath near sea level.

3. Daramm Upport. The orbital portion of the main starport.

4. Daramm's inner moon.

5. Literally Rurur Memorial Day. Falls on the 188th of each year.

6. The vast majority of Daramm's population live in huge city tower complexes anchored in Daramm's many shallow seas. Antiavash archology was home to almost two million people at the time.

7. A remote nature reserve famed for its rugged beauty.

8._ Bawa_, a compound of _ba_ (smaller) and _wa_ (woman) usually translated as Miss. The male equivalent is _Balul_. Originally honorifics referring to an unmatched adults, such usage had been obsolete since pre-contact times. The words are only retained now as terms of endearment.

9. Lord Councillor Oskar Sherin, father of Fleet Admiral Kamees Sherin. A powerful member of the Lord Protector's Council and political opponent of Lady Councillor Manish.

10. Madam Caroline Sherin, matriarch of the Sherin clan.

11. The premier social event in the Protectorate. An event normally restricted to the highest levels of society. The ball is a deliberately anachronistic event, patterned after the great balls of pre-spaceflight Terra.

12S. econd son of Lord Protector Samuel McCloud, an arbiter on the bench of the Daramm High Court. Normally he and his spouse Peter would attend social functions as a couple, but the anachronistic nature of the birthday ball dictates a mixed gender couple.

13. Senior University of Daramm, the most prestigious tertiary institution on Daramm.

14. One of only a handful of traditional cities on Daramm and seat of the Protectorate Council. Home to over two million people at the time.

15. Kamsikinash Manish, a noted archaeologist and spouse of Lady Councillor Manish's son Eneri.

16. Protectorate culture was usually regarded as markedly less marshal than Imperial. The Luriani themselves never developed a ruling military elite and overt expressions of military traditions were far less prevalent, primarily inherited from the Verasti Dtareen. Thus dress uniforms were usually reserved for military functions with even serving personnel wearing civilian clothes for other formal occasions.

17. Eervir Ajdkar, one of the leading Luriani fashion designers of the period.

18. The full Lord Protector's Council consisted of the Lord Protector and twenty councillors. It had long been the seat of real power within the Protectorate.

19. Marshall Despi Eelamm, commander of the _Verasal_ (short form of _verastifersaal_), the Protectorate Army. Normally a cadre organisation, heavily weighted towards support and technical services. During times of need it could be rapidly expanded from a trained militia known as the _Iadtlu_.

20. Food preparation specialist in Vilani and Mmarislusant culture. The biochemical nature of life on the Vilani's homeworld of Vland is totally incompatible with humans. Therefore the role of the Shugilii arose to prepare food suitable to be eaten. They fill the role of a priestly caste in other cultures. They also serve as dietitians and encourage healthy eating habits. Curiously Daramm is one of the few worlds were the _Shugilii's_ traditional role of food preparation is still important. There is an extremely high level of heavier elements in Daramm's food chain making it slightly toxic to most humans. While the Luriani are adapted to deal with this, most other branches require their food to be treated beforehand. In addition to being a _Shugilii_, Eneri Manish was also a trained doctor and head of surgery at Antiavash central hospital.

21. Members of the Lord Protector's Council were theoretically non-hereditary life appointees. However the seven great houses (McCloud, Sherin, Chaudhary, Minomoru, Khaadii, Zagiirmiskur and Maval) had had permanent representation since the First Protectorate. The exact protocol for inheritance depended on the family. In the four Verasti Dtareen families (McCloud, Sherin, Chaudhary and Minomoru) the eldest child took the Council seat, the two Mmarislusant clans (Khaadii and Zagiirmiskur) followed the Vilani practice of third child inheritance, while the Luriani Maval family worked by consensus.

22. Meson gun. A form of particle accelerator the fires exotic particles that can bypass normal matter and damage the interior of a ship.

23. The Treaty of Ghou that ended the Luriani War was never formally ratified by the Protectorate. Ratification required first a two thirds majority in the Lord Protector's Council followed by a simple majority in the Protectorate Assembly.

24. Second daughter of the Gubashiidi's.

25. The shallow sea that surrounds the archipelago that the Manish Estates and Antiavash archology lay in.

26. The traditional Luriani calendar consists of three 188 day long years followed by two individual leap days know as _Ytirpel Tlil_ (Fools' days). These days were traditionally religious festivals where friends would attempt to play practical jokes and pranks on one another.

27. A short form of Mmarislusant. It was in common use during the early years of the First Protectorate but has since taken on extremely negative connotations. It has long been regarded as an exceedingly insulting term.

28. The Luriani have long dealt with their passionate natures and developed numerous customs and protocols for dealing with anger and temper. They regard expressing their anger as healthy and have many methods for a party to walk away without losing face, allowing tempers to cool.

29. The traditional sign of a Luriani's relationship status is a silver band on the left wrist. Normally made of silver (though Verasti Dtareen sometimes favour white gold or even platinum), they are usually exchanged upon the promise of entering a formal relationship. The exact nature of the relationsship is indicated by various charms attached to the band.

30. A top secret Imperial project to develop jump 4 drives.

31. Khugi Gubashiidi _Geenal-__Lekhtenant_, Sharik Gubashiidi's father.

32._ Eshal_ and _nuntarri_ are both usually translated as lover. _Eshal_ is the usual Luriani term for a partner outside a formal relationship and at the time was frequently seen to have negative connotations. A _nuntarri_ on the other hand was a type of romantic companion that used to be present in the upper levels of Luriani society during the First Protectorate. A _nuntarri_ was openly acknowledged and had a high social standing. The role and term fell out of use during the years between the First and Second Protectorate.


	4. A Compact Model

**A compact model**

**205th of 2029 (031-98): The Protectorate Council Building, Waicir**

Special Agent Fakri Vu had been a little concerned when two plain clothes _Verasras_(1) officers turned up at his hotel room, he had been assured his identity documents were perfect forgeries. And perhaps more than a little perplexed when they drove him to the Council Building. He was surprised as he was escorted to the anteroom to a rather large and plush office. Surprise had turned to shock when he read the name on the door, why on earth would she want to see him? Lady Councillor Manish looked up as he entered. "Ah, Vu Special Agent, so pleased you could come." She made a show of disabling the security recording devices in the office "You are aware I assume that falsifying entry documents is a serious offence?" Her smile told him this was not why she wanted to see him.  
He grinned slightly "A slight lapse in memory?"  
"Yes Harris, Vu, so easy to confuse the two. I've taken the liberty of preparing correct documentation. I just need the purpose of your visit?"  
He considered for a moment "Sightseeing."  
She peered down her elegant nose "Sightseeing?"  
"Sightseeing My Lady."  
She returned his grin "Oh no need for such formality" a tiny pause "Madam will do. Sightseeing it is then. In which case, you simply must dine with me this evening. It would be an honour."  
He was rather baffled by this "Madam?"  
He could see she was enjoying his momentary confusion "You know, there are those on the Council who think we should give you a commendation, or at least a vote of thanks." She turned her monitor to face him. It was displaying a security video of an encounter with a marine force commander from several years ago.  
"I thought all copies of that had been destroyed?"  
"We are not without resources Vu Agent."  
"Obviously Madam."  
"I must say, my Luriani colleagues did admire your flair for the dramatic." The recording reached the one point of the encounter which disappointed him "Though I would have slipped a plate or something into the end plate of the book myself, far more impressive."  
He chuckled "It would have spoiled the flow."  
"Probably correct, the quality of book bindings these days leaves much to be desired." She switched the recording off. "I have of course arranged the proper accreditation with the _Verasras_, in case you should feel the need."  
He nodded politely "I doubt I will."  
Her voice took a serious note "Please have a care Special Agent, our gratitude is not unlimited. I would not wish anything ill to befall you."  
He understood her meaning "I will Madam."  
She returned to her previous convivial tone "Well in that case, I will have someone take you to acquire the... correct attire for this evening. I think my daughter may be free this afternoon, I'm sure you would enjoy her company."

Agent Vu found he did indeed enjoy the company of Madam Manish's daughter, she was quite charming, though she did seem somewhat irritated, as if she had somewhere else to be. "So My Lady, you are stuck being my minder?"  
She laughed "I'm not 'My Lady' Vu _Lul_. In the Protectorate people do not take titles simply because of their parents. I'm _Dokhtor_ or Manish _Wa_. And I'm not your minder, he's over inspecting the tie rack."  
Agent Vu had spotted the one by the ties and the one selecting a shirt. He'd assumed there was at least one more. "But you would rather be somewhere else?"  
She batted her eyelids "Yes and no Vu _Lul_. I do have an... important task, but this is also important."  
He was again a little confused, but knew asking would be pointless "So doctor, academic or medical?"  
"Medical. Though you are not a fool Agent Vu, I am sure you know exactly who and what I am." Her pleasant manner did not falter for an instant.  
He did know who and what she was, he had studied her file extensively. It mentioned her intelligence, but not her charm and grace. He had expected someone rather more down to earth."Yes, thought I am a little surprised you mother would have you escort me."  
She giggled "Why, are you planning on dragging me off to the Imperium to answer for my 'crimes' Vu _Lul_?"  
Agent Vu had to admit the way she kept calling him Vu _Lul_ was rather entrancing, she was flirting with him, had been the entire time she had been with him. And despite knowing how dangerous that could be, he found himself being drawn in. "Of course not Manish _Wa_, though there are many in the Imperium who would like nothing better."  
She giggled again "I'm sure there are. So dinner, I am rather looking forwards to it."  
Again slightly confused "You will be dinning as well? I thought three at dinner was regarded as unlucky in the Protectorate?"  
She smiled ever so sweetly "Oh Vu _Lul_, we are not quite the slaves to superstition the Imperium believes, and anyway it will not be three, I will be accompanied."  
He was curious "And who will be the lucky escort Manish _Wa_?"  
A slightly mischievous grin spread over her face "Now Vu _Lul_, that would rather spoil the surprise."

Madam Manish looked peeved "I am so sorry Vu Agent, it is not like her to be late."  
Vu had studied Luriani etiquette and knew the correct response "It's quite alright, I'm sorry too. I'm sure time with your daughter is worth the wait." He was rather looking forward to it actually.  
Madam Manish looked up "Ah at last."  
Agent Vu looked over towards the door and dropped his glass in surprise. It wasn't Manish _Wa_ that stunned him, though she did look quite stunning, it was her escort, Sakuya Trace. He seemed terrified, slumped, over eyes darting this way and that. Vu noted he had a wild desperate look in those eyes, something had happened to him. Manish _Wa_ approached the table elegantly, smiling broadly "Why Vu _Lul_, I didn't realise I had that effect on you. May I introduce my escort Anthony James Ella Wagner Wagner Scientist." The message was brutally blunt, young Lord Trace was under their protection. He wondered briefly if this display was for his or Sakuya's benefit, probably both.  
He recovered his composure "I am so very sorry Manish _Wa_, I mistook your escort for a wanted criminal. He has a very similar face." He was equally blunt, it was a message he intended to ignore.

**207th of 2029 (033-98): Gubashiidi Estate**

Tonight was the night, Siish and Sharik's engagement party. I was dreading it. I'd not been able to get much time with him, there were things he had to arrange and Sharik tended to monopolise his time. They had managed one dinner date. It had been awkward, they were in-between friends and lovers, neither knowing quite how to proceed. One hesitant kiss, that was as intimate as they'd got. Sharik on the other hand, would be sharing his room tonight. I knew it would be like this, but it still hurt. I guess some kinds of sharing take getting used to. I was in the library, just sitting, I didn't hear her come in "Hey you, you look as nervous as a _kadt_ about to face the review board. You need to get dressed honey."  
"I know, just sitting Jane."  
"Isabella's here finally, brought young Sakuya with her, or should I say Anthony. He looks even more nervous than you do."  
I considered telling Jane what I knew about Sakuya, but decided against it. "Okay, well this get this over with."  
"Over with? It's a party honey, fun remember."

I think I was coping surprisingly well. I don't know why this was so hard, I'd knew exactly what the score was, I'd not had this trouble in the four days since I made my decision. I'd sat with Siish, I'd talked with Siish, I'd danced with Siish, I'd even managed to sneak away for a somewhat less hesitant kiss with Siish. He'd been attentive and caring, as a lover should. But I was nearly in tears. I'd watched them leave, upstairs, one room, one bed. I wasn't even sure if I loved him yet and I all wanted to do was cry. Isabella came and sat beside me. It was the first time she'd left Sakuya's side all evening. "You're not okay are you?"  
"No, I want to cry."  
She put her arm around me "It will get easier, with time, your time with him will come."  
"Second."  
"Second Afira?"  
"Yeah, second table, second dance, second kiss, second. A _nuntarri_ comes second."  
I could see her suppressing a chuckle "_Nuntarri_? As in the holodramas?"  
I smiled, it must sound kind of funny "Yeap, that's what I am now, a _nuntarri_."  
She grinned and raised her eyebrows "Well, it's an honourable role apparently. Though imagining you done up in those dresses and plastered with that much make-up is kind of hilarious. And you'd better start brushing up on your cut-throat politics too."  
I laughed a little, it was "Firstly, everyone dressed like that then..."  
"Yeah but not all the time."  
"I'm sure they didn't always wear that(2). Secondly I'm certain they weren't all ruthlessly doing the dirty on their lover's political rivals and thirdly, Siish doesn't have any political rivals." I was smiling, I felt a little better.  
She chuckled "Afira, how long have you been his _nuntarri_?" I could see her smiling as she said the word.  
"Four days."  
"Four days, not very long is it? And this is a very public declaration that they're going to be matched, and the first time they've been together, something you and Siish haven't managed yet. Give yourself a break Afira. It's kind of understandable you'd be upset."  
My mood lifted further "Well if you put it that way."  
She embraced me again "I do put it like that. Your time will come."  
"Yeah but she'll always be his match, always first."  
She laughed "Oh yes, she gets to sit on the board's of _leramiyasin_(3) charities, organise fund raisers for the disadvantaged, join the tapestry circle(4), attend _kamminlu_(5) recitals, do all the things the respectable match of a future Councillor has to do. Can you really see yourself doing that?"  
I laughed. _Kamminlu_, I shuddered at the thought and the Circle, just so not me "And I get to fly off with him in starship."  
"Exactly, just how long is a round trip in jump again?"  
Perhaps not. entirely better, but definitely okay now. I smiled "At least two weeks  
"Usually a month or more. What you need is something to take your mind off this." She thought a moment "Sakuya's over with Jane, he hasn't danced all night. So get up off your butt, go over there and have some fun. It's a party remember."

**208th of 2029 (034-98): Gubashiidi Estate**

Despite eventually having fun last night, I was back in my funk. Jane had came down to breakfast alone. "Why the long face deary? It was a good party."  
Isabella answered for me "She have a little trouble adjusting, to her new place as our dear _kaptan's_ _nuntarri_"  
"Nuntarri? As in the holodramas?"  
I looked up at her as she filled her plate "Yes Jane, _nuntarri_."  
I could see her sniggering "What with the hair and dresses and everything?"  
This was getting a little irritating "No, like me as I always was."  
She could see my irritation "You've got admit deary, _nuntarri_, you, kind of funny."  
I didn't "So where's Ariaryn?"  
"Keeping Sakuya company while he showers. The boy's a nervous wreck, what the hell's up with him?"  
I could hear traces of anger in Isabella's answer "The intelligence services, that Jane, is what's up with him."  
She looked baffled and was about to reply when Ariaryn came in with Sakuya in tow. Jane was right, he did look like a wreck, but better than when he came back. Ariaryn was smiling, he smiled a lot lately "So, what's up?"  
Jane kissed him "Dear Afira has become a _nuntarri_ and the rest of us are waiting for our beloved _kaptan_ and his fiancée."  
"_Nuntarri_? As in the hol..."  
I cut him off, this was really getting annoying "Yes Ariaryn, _nuntarri_, as in the holodramas. And no, no hair, dresses, make-up, politics or anything!"  
Now Sakuya started "What's a _nuntarri_?"  
Isabella answered "It's sort of a second partner, a cross between a lover and a spouse."  
Sakuya sounded confused "Second wife? Why would somebody want a second wife? Why would anybody allow a second wife? And I thought, well Afira and Jane?"  
Jane again, laughing "No we're just best friends, it's Afira and..."  
I was getting close to losing it. "Can everyone just shut up about my love life and eat breakfast!"  
The all looked at me and shut up. Apologies were exchanged and breakfast became rather quiet. Well at least until Sharik came down.

Sharik was smiling, she came and kissed me lightly on the check, Jane went to make a comment, I glowered at her. Sharik sat across from me "Thank you Afira, it was lovely party and I appreciated your discretion."  
I knew she was trying to be gracious and meant it, but I was in a bad mood now. I nodded and mumbled "Your welcome."  
Sharik looked at Jane, Jane mouthed 'Luriani thing'(6) and Sharik nodded. That did not help. Sharik took a roll and started to butter it. "You know Afira, there is a _kamminlu_ recital Siishubuu and I have been invited to attend tomorrow afternoon. I was considering if you have nothing you'd rather be doing, you may wish to attend in my place?"  
I could think of many things I'd rather be doing. Cleaning out septic tanks sprang to mind. "Sharik, much as I'd love to, wouldn't that be rather indiscreet, especially so soon after you and Siish have become officially engaged?"  
She sighed heavily "Yes of course, you are right, much too soon. Perhaps next time." I smiled, Isabella had been right, there were advantages to being the _nuntarri_.  
Sakuya pipped up "What's _kamminlu_?"  
I looked over at him "Imagine six hours of incomprehensible poetry set to atonal music, with the performers all thrashing about like a demented kwusimm(7). That's _kamminlu_."  
Sharik added glumly "You forgot the costumes." Obviously Sharik's view of _kamminlu_ was similar to mine.  
"I'll go for you if you like. I'd like to see it."  
I could see she was giving it some serious consideration "No, thank you, but no. It's important for Siishubuu and I to been seen at these things."  
"Can I go with you anyway?" I stared at him, the boy was mad.  
Isabella answered "The trace Sakuya, you're still at two kilometres remember?"  
I he looked disappointed, then smiled again "But you could come and bring the mobile unit." There was such a tone of hope in his voice.  
Sharik smiled wickedly "Yes Isabella, you could escort him. Would do Sakuya good to get out and experience our culture."  
Isabella shot Sharik a very dirty look and sighed "Yes I suppose I could, if it's okay with Sharik." There was the slightest note of pleading in her voice.  
She just kept grinning "Of course, both Siishubuu and I would be delighted." Sharik ate delicately awhile, then continued "You know Afira, I don't know how you put up with those starship staterooms, so small. And the beds, even the doubles tiny."  
I was a little confused and irritated, she had seemed very gracious before "You learn to adapt Shairk."  
A very odd grin spread over her face "You know, I have to attend a court session in Intdil today, long boring depositions and the like."  
Still confused "The exciting life of an advocate I suppose."  
She nodded "Yes I suppose. And well Intdil is rather some distance away and I considered I might spend the night. I was wondering if you may wish to... take advantage of my absence? For the entire night."  
I was rather stunned, she was being gracious after all, all I could manage was "Yes."  
She smiled "I had Siishubuu make reservations yesterday."

It was mid morning now and I was standing in the Gubashiidi's shooting range. I smiled, this was one way of working off my irritation from breakfast. Isabella had finally taken me up on my offer to help her improve her skill with a pistol. I was waiting for her, squeezing off a few rounds on my own first. I'd borrowed a p6 from Gubashiidi _Geenant_ for Isabella to use and was refreshing myself with it. My grouping was off, I guess being annoyed was not helping my aim. I heard her approach "Hey I borrowed this for you."  
I carefully put the gun down and turned, she was carrying one of those metal attaché cases "It's okay, I've brought my own."  
She opened the case "Isabella, where the hell did you get that and what in Sesh's name are you expecting!" there was a c5(8) in the case.  
She smiled "That's for later, I thought I'd start with this."  
She pulled a small pistol from the case, a p5(9). "Okay where did you get either of those. They're both illegal."  
"It's okay, I've got permits for them."  
She was talking like these were the most normal things in the world. This wasn't the Isabella I knew "You don't like guns, what's going on Isabella?"  
She started to load the pistol "Sakuya."  
"Sakuya?"  
"Yeap."  
"What about him, here let me." She was struggling to load the magazine.  
She handed me the gun, it felt so light and the polymer frame odd "The Imperium will be sending people after him."  
"So you thought you'd learn to shoot just in case?"  
"Pretty much. I've been practising on my own a bit and Ariaryn's said he'll help too."  
"You're mad Isabella, an Imperial agent would eat you for breakfast." She grinned at that. I finished loading. I ran over the safety basics with her, I assumed the Imperials had taught her that in the Navy, but with Isabella it paid to check. "Okay lets she how good you are to start with." I handed her the pistol. She stepped up to the line, took aim and fired six times. I was glad I was standing behind her. She managed to hit a target, just not the one she was aiming at. I dreaded thinking of the havoc she'd wreak with a c5.

**208th of 2029 (034-98): Maison de Pierre, Cisvus**(10)

Maison de Pierre is one of the best eating houses on Daramm, five stars in the Kelirus(11) apparently. I still felt out of place in this kind of establishment. I guess I'd have to get used to them. Siish seemed at ease however, that helped. I was feeling a little light headed, a little too much wine to calm my nerves probably. I still wasn't used to being a lover not a friend, but I was getting there. We'd reached the desert course. "So Siish, _kamminlu_, I assume you're looking forward to it."  
He gave me 'that' look, the one that means 'yeah right' "_Dinkir_, in all honesty I'd rather gouge my eyes out with this desert spoon that sit through a _kamminlu_ recital, but it sort of required."  
I took another sip "required?"  
"Mother sponsored the performance and I'm attending for her. And you should slow down, that's your third glass."  
I went a little red, embarrassed "Just nervous, honey." I was trying out endearments for him, seemed like the thing to do. None had seemed to fit so far.  
He smiled "That's the fourth one."  
"One what honey?" Nope definitely not right.  
Chuckling now "We've had sweetie, pumpkin, dear and now honey. I just dreading Siishie."  
A little more red "Sorry, just, this feels awkward." I quickly added "Not that I want to stop, I'm sure I'll get there."  
He lent over the table and kissed me lightly "I'm sorry too, so just relax Afira, we can go as fast or slow as you want. Let's just get through dinner and take it from there."  
I took a breath and swallowed "Yes." I changed the subject, something a little more 'comfortable' "So Siish, when are we leaving? The _Raledenet_ has been sitting waiting for ten days. The docking fees must be piling up."  
He sniggered "Only five thousand Keedits so far, not like we can't afford it. But five more days."  
"You sound certain there Siish...ie" very definitely not right.  
"Oh very funny. But yes I am. I checked out the datachip Kirsov gave us, sounds interesting. So if everyone is okay with it, we'll be off to Kalu Marasiin."  
I grinned, seven parsecs, at least three jumps there and another three back "What's at Kalu Marasiin?"  
"A dead ship, the _Vias_, a cruiser, Augusta class. Kirsov wants us to get its datacore."  
My turn to chuckle "And I'm assuming we don't know why he wants its datacore _balul_." _Balul_, better.  
He laughed "_Balul!_ You've got to find something better than _balul_. But yes, no idea why he wants it."  
I was feeling a lot less nervous now "I like _balul_, could have gone with _gilul_ or _kellul_(12)." I looked over, he'd finished his desert, I'd finished mine. Some time ago. It was time to go, he'd noticed too. The nerves returned  
"We should be getting back _dinkir_." He suddenly sounded a bit nervous too.  
My stomach felt like it was full of a herd of stampeding wild bulis, I took another drink, a rather large one. "Yes."

I woke early the next morning. Four years in an Imperial prison and so many months since then, far too long. I looked over a Siish's sleeping form and smiled, I could do this. I kissed him as he began to stir "Good morning."  
He yawned as he stretched "You know _dinkir_, I think I can face six hours of _kamminlu_ now." I blushed.  
He stroked my face. I shuddered embarrassed, ashamed, broken. I whispered "I'm sorry."  
"No I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be."  
I cuddled to him "Thank you _sheevai_(13)." Lover, that worked.

**210th of 2029 (036-98): Daramm Up**

We were finally going back to the ship, only not all of us and not to actually fly it. Siish had to stay behind, 'things' to do with Sharik and her mother. She'd been really nice when she came back, made sure we had plenty of time together before dragging poor Siish off to his doom, or ancient high culture at least. Oddly enough he'd seemed reluctant to leave me. I'd like to think it was the pleasure of my company, but I suspect it more the prospect of six hours of _kamminlu_. Sharik had also oh so discreetly enquired if I'd had a pleasant night, I assured her I had. There had been a nod, a wink and a broad grin at that. But now here the rest of us were, Jane, Ariaryn, Isabella, Sakuya and me, all on our way to check and prep the ship. The shuttle was almost empty, just us and a few workers on the commute. I was bored, a twenty five minute trip, even at six G. I turned to Sakuya "So Sa... Anthony" I caught myself, only almost alone "How was the _kamminlu_" I smiled, waiting for his response.  
"I loved it." You could tell from the smile on his face and enthusiasm in his voice he meant it, the boy was definitely mad  
"Enjoyed it?" I looked over at Isabella, she nodded and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Yes, it was great. All the costumes and patterns and flow. Great."  
I stared at him, I still couldn't quite believe it "You enjoyed _kamminlu_?"  
"Yes, don't you?"  
I tried to be polite "No, I... er... find it hard to follow."  
He nodded "Yes, but its simple once you find the patterns."  
I wasn't following him "Patterns?" There were no patterns in _kamminlu_, just a whole load of random words, sound and movements.  
He just ploughed on "Yes patterns, maths, it's all one big series of interlocking patterns, the movement, the music, the poetry. Sort of like a giant De Brett equation(14)."  
I still wasn't following "De Brett equation?"  
He nodded enthusiastically as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe "Yes, its just like doing a De Brett equation."  
I looked at him utterly baffled "You do De Brett equations?"  
That grin on his face, like some kid in a cake stall "Yes, in my head, just to pass the time."  
He was totally deranged, obviously brilliant, but absolutely mad "You do De Brett equations? In your head? For fun?"  
If he'd nodded any harder, his head would have fallen off, sort of like 'doesn't everyone?' "Yes, I was working on a theory, you know. There was a project..." His face changed, his voice just trailed off, like some huge club had hit him.  
Isabella saw and just hugged him She told him softly it was alright. He didn't say anything more after that.

The _Raledenet_ was sitting in her bay, gleaming with new paint. She looked fresh and clean, I found myself longing to be back in space. Jane and I did an external check, landing struts and hull. We didn't expect to find anything but Jane did "Hey Afira, pretty sure this isn't supposed to be there."  
I looked, I couldn't see anything "Where?"  
She pointed "There, in amongst the landing hydraulics."  
I looked closer, you'd miss it if you didn't know where to look. A small box, seemed to have a trailing wire wrapped around the landing struts "What is it?"  
"No idea, but it's not meant to be there." She climbed up into the strut bay and examined it without touching it "I think we should get Ariaryn to look at it."  
"Booby trapped?"  
"Best to assume so I reckon."  
I considered for a moment "Why would anyone put something there?"  
"Again, no idea deary. But there it is."  
We called Ariaryn out, with Isabella and Sakuya, just in case. He studied it carefully "Any idea's what it is?"  
Jane looked at him "Like I said sweetheart, no idea." It was cute the way she called him sweetheart.  
Sakuya looked and spoke hesitantly, "That wire, it looks like an aerial."  
"Aerial?" Jane sounded puzzled.  
"Yeap, bare metal touching the landing strut, could turn the entire hull into an aerial."  
Ariaryn studied it again "But aerial for what? Well better try to get it out I suppose."  
Jane turned to him "Be carefully sweetheart."  
Ariaryn climbed up into the strut housing and began to slowly unwind the wire from the strut. "Isabella, you got a stethoscope handy?" She handed one to him from her bag. He listened to the box. "Well it's not ticking or anything, but it's clamped on pretty tight. Jane love, get me a metal plate please."  
She left and returned with several slim hull patched "These do sweetheart?"  
"At a pinch." He very carefully snipped the wire tape and wedged the box up and slid one plate between it and strut. It didn't move. He repeated the process and gently pulled it free. Very delicately he handed the box to Jane and climbed down.  
Jane looked at the box "Wonder what it is?"  
Ariaryn smiled "Only one way to find out, open it up. I'll need a took kit with a drill and a camera probe." We waited while Jane fetched a kit. Ariaryn slowly drilled, listening all the time. He slipped in the probe and whistled "This is tamper proofed."  
I wondered out loud "Can you disarm it?"  
He grinned "Naturally." Ariaryn was always proud of his skills. It took him five minutes of careful work before he had it open and safe. He stood back and took a bow "Ta Da."  
Jane playfully slapped him, then kissed him "Show off. So what the hell is it?"  
Ariaryn blushed "Not my field."  
Sakuya spoke quietly again "But it is mine."

We watched in the _Raledenet's_ lounge as Sakuya examined the device, gradually uncovering its purpose. He'd quickly determined that it received, transmitted and stored data, some kind of relay. But its controls were encrypted. He was trying to break the encryption. I glanced at Isabella, her concern for him was obvious. "He seems better."  
She kept watching him "It's not even been two full weeks yet. He goes in phases, most of the time he seems fine. But then something will remind him and he'll go to pieces. Got a long way to go yet."  
I felt a little guilty "Like in the shuttle."  
She nodded "Like in the shuttle."  
Jane turned to us "The other day, when I asked what was wrong with him, you said 'the intelligence services.' What did you mean?" You could hear both confusion and perhaps a very slight note of anger in her voice.  
I could see Isabella was carefully considering what to say. "He was... interrogated, quite thoroughly, he's sensitive and didn't fare well."She looked at Jane and then Ariaryn "That's all, but that's enough too." I looked at her, her hand balled into a fist again. Jane was going to say something, but noticed her hand too. She remained silent.  
We sat, watching Sakuya. He worked and finally announced "The ship's bugged." He seemed quite satisfied with himself "I've got the frequency if you want to find them."

We searched the ship from top to bottom, not only relying on the frequency, but physically looking everywhere we could. There were quite a lot of bugs. I made a point of finding Isabella. "Why didn't you tell them the truth?"  
There was a slight sadness in her eyes "I did tell them the truth."  
"But not the whole truth."  
She sighed "I've lost too much Afira. Jane and Ariaryn are good people, honourable and patriotic. And they're my friends." She chuckled "I don't have a lot of those and this is the only home I've got." She smiled that sad smile of her's "They wouldn't believe me anyway. Nobody would."  
I took her left(15) hand "_Efepkammosaryn Edtyassos Isabella_(16), I believe you."  
She laughed, she laughed very hard and smiled "Thank you. _Efepkammosaryn Edtyassos_(17), you can do just about anything with that."

**210th of 2029 (036-98): A hotel, Cisvus**

Special Agent Vu reviewed his situation. Well at the very least his accommodations were better. He'd figured there was no point in trying to hide and had moved from the seedy dive he'd been staying in. He actually found himself a little lost in the luxury room. In truth a bit lonely actually. He found his thoughts straying to Manish _Wa_, again. His job left little room for a family or even much of a social life. He had enjoyed her company. He pushed such thoughts from his mind, he knew who and what she was after all, and that was dangerous. But regardless, things were not as bad as they'd seemed. They'd be watching him of course, he knew that and he assumed listening too. But he'd still managed to recruit 'help.' Some L'polian(18) mercenaries. He'd have preferred Sesheryn(19), his people, but most Sesheryn's sympathies lay very solidly with the Protectorate. He hated that he couldn't trust his own people for this. Still L'polian's weren't too bad, once you paid for them they normally stayed bought. He'd managed to plant surveillance in the _Raledenet_, twice. He expected they'd find the first set quickly, they were meant to. He hoped the second would remain hidden. Only very short range and dormant until the first set was removed, but he needed that edge. He'd also got a very clever little virus into their computer system, undetectable until activated apparently. But then again, so were his identity documents.

The other thing working in his favour was the Protectorate clearly felt indebted to him. He didn't see it himself, he'd just been doing his job. But they did and their sense of honour(20) would prevent them from acting until he did something serious. So if he acted quickly and without too much fuss, he could still pull this off. Now what was needed was to rattle their cage, something to make them leave prematurely. That would give him his window. That and lose his tail, but that bit he knew he could do.

**210th of 2029 (036-98): The Gubashiidi Estate**

"Bugged? Who bugged us Jane?" Siish was angry, he didn't like 'his' ship being tampered with.  
"No idea, if I had to guess, I'd go with Imperials."  
Siish looked deep in thought "Would make sense, Mother said there was an Imperial agent looking for Sakuya."  
Sakuya nodded "We met him, was supposed to put him off. Don't think it worked." he looked scared again "They'll execute me if they take me back."  
Ariaryn mumbled "Barbaric(21)."  
Isabella tried to reassure him "We won't let them, will we?" She looked at us all, we nodded.  
I looked at Sakuya "You met him?"  
He nodded "Yes, Lady Manish arranged it, a dinner. They said it would make him back off."  
"So we know who he is then?"  
Siish took over "His name is Fakri Vu, I have an image. He's been under surveillance for a while now apparently."  
I was annoyed, I could see Jane and Ariaryn were too "And you didn't think it important to mention this?"  
Siish looked rather uncomfortable "He was being watched."  
I was rapidly moving passed annoyed "Didn't stop him bugging the ship though did it!"  
A quiet voice "No, no it didn't"  
"And if he'd come for Sakuya? What you thought he send a note first! Siish you are unbelievable! This was damn bloody serious, somebody could have got hurt."  
"Calm down, please."  
"Don't you tell me to calm down! You messed up, right bloody royally Siish! Anything else you'd like to mention? Like maybe the Imperial Navy is out there, or there's an asteroid about to hit us? You know minor unimportant things like that!"  
I could tell he was embarrassed and feeling guilty "I'm sorry _dinkir_."  
"Don't you _dinkir_ me Siishubuu Manish! And sorry?" I could see Ariaryn and Jane chuckling. At least they were getting a giggle out of me losing it "Sorry! Yeah I'm sorry too, sorry you're a pompous self-important bulis' arse."  
"I didn't think it was serious, you know not important, I'm really sorry."  
"Not Important! Not Important! An Imperial agent out to get us not important! When might it have become important, when he started shooting at us?" I was just about to lose it totally. I screamed and stormed out.

They watched as Afira swept out of the room, Jane was chuckling away "You know for a y_ashti_(22), she does that so well."  
Siish was looking glum "How long do you think?"  
"Oh I'd give her an hour or two at least. And you may want to be spending the night with Sharik. You do know she's right?"  
"Yes I do know she's right, I did try to apologise, to all of you. I am really sorry all of you" His eyes scanned them all.  
Jane sighed "Yes okay, sorry too."  
Ariaryn nodded "Yes, though I should be throwing a fit like Afira," the only reason he hadn't was Afira had done it for him "Sorry too."  
Jane and Ariaryn looked at Isabella, she'd been very quiet. She looked at them "Yes I'm sorry too. Very sorry."  
It suddenly clicked "You knew too!"  
Isabella sighed "Yes Jane, I was told too. And I am like Siish, extremely sorry."  
Ariaryn looked at her hard "Which is why you wanted to learn to shoot."  
"Yes, sorry sorry sorry."  
He took a deep breath "You know Isabella, I ought to join Afira. Any thing else we're not privy too?"  
"No. As far as is known, one Imperial agent, Fakri Vu. He's good, apparently better than everyone thought. He's probably got local help, but that's not for sure. We have pictures."  
Ariaryn considered "Yes Isabella, you screwed up to. But yes sorry too."  
Jane looked at her _eeshren_(23), then Isabella and Siish "The pair of you are intolerable you know. But like dear Ariaryn, sorry also." She turned back to Siish "So after all the screw ups, what are we going to do?"  
"Well good as this agent may be, I doubt very much he can track a ship through jump."

I was still fuming when I heard the knock at the door. I assumed it was Siish, so I snapped. "What do you want."  
I heard Sharik reply "To have a little chat about Siishubuu, dear, but I can come back later if you'd rather."  
A little embarrassing "No it's alright, come in." She entered "I'm sorry I thought you were Siish."  
She chuckled "I'm sorry too, but yes I heard. I believe the term 'pompous self-important arse' was used."  
I returned her chuckle "Bulis' arse actually."  
"And I assume he deserved it?"  
"Yes." A slight tinge of anger came over me "Why, you come to try and make peace?"  
Her reply was rather quick "Oh no, not at all. Between the two of you dear."  
My anger subsided, well towards her at least "So, why are you here then?"  
Her face took on a rather scheming look "Siishubuu, his er... health."  
I felt a sudden moment of concern "Why is something wrong?"  
"Not 'wrong' exactly. But at the _Rurur Garintylil_ ceremonies, did you notice his uniform, perhaps a little... close fitting?"  
I laughed "Maybe, but nothing serious. I like a man with a little bulk."  
"Well don't we all(24), but he must have put on a good ten kilos in the last month, that's more than a little bulk Afira." She sat in one of the chairs across from me "If he keeps on this way he'll end up like a gabalial."  
I considered, she might have a point. "So, what would you like to do about it?"  
"I've already talked with Eneri and he's said he'll uhmm... keep an eye on his eating when he's at his mother's." I chuckled again. Siish hated it when Eneri went on about his eating. "And of course Gahashi will be cooking here."  
I could see where this was going "And you'd like me to keep an eye on him on the ship?"  
She fiddled a little nervously "Well yes, that's part of it."  
"And the other part?" I was getting a little suspicious.  
Definitely nervous "I was hoping you might, as his _nuntarri_" she still smiled a little when she said it "help me get him to agree to a diet."

"It's not fair, you're ganging upon me, both of you!" Siish was... irked, picked on.  
"No dear, we're just concerned. For your health."  
Sharik was being delicate. I was still annoyed with him "You're getting fat Siish, so you're going on a diet" so I felt no such need.  
"I am not, I'm a perfectly healthy weight."  
"If you get any fatter, we'll have to roll you down the aisle at your match."  
He looked over at Jane, pleading. She chuckling away, close to hysterics "Don't bring me into it. You're the one who decided to have a match and a _nuntarri_. Can't have your cake and eat it Siish."  
Sharik clarified "Until he loses some of those extra kilos, he can't have cake at all."  
"They don't show this in the holodramas." He sounded so gloomy.  
Ariaryn spoke "They do actually, sometimes. Comic relief in the narrative flow. It contrasts with the build up of dramatic tension." We all looked at him "What? I took some short courses in dramatic composition in the Guards." We kept looking, he sounded a little defensive "The Guards encourage an appreciation of the arts. I did creative writing and _kulfi_."  
Now that was just plain wrong, Jane was sitting mouth agape. In the Navy short courses tended to be things such as 'eating for health and well being,' 'the dangers of unprotected sexual contact,' 'The care and use of the model 17a personal manoeuvring pack.' Maybe if you were lucky 'waltz for beginners(25),' but only because it encouraged fitness and coordination. The idea of some grizzled Guards' drill _serganet_ teaching battle hardened veterans the finer points of artistic flower arranging was disturbing. I shook my head to clear that image. "Regardless, you need to loose weight Siishubuu. It's all arranged, Eneri and your mother will be looking out for you when you're there. Sharik and Gashishi here. And I'll be watching you on the ship." I looked at Sharik, we nodded firmly to each other.

**210th of 2029 (036-98): Cisvus**

Special Agent Vu had decided it was time to act. He'd left his hotel room, carefully lost two of his three minders and met with a new group of mercenaries. He made sure the last minder saw before losing her too. He headed for the shuttle to Daramm Up. All he needed to do now was wait.

**210th of 2029 (036-98): The Gubashiidi Estates**

My anger had subsided. I found Siish sitting glumly in the garden. "I'm sorry I called you an arse _sheevai_."  
He looked up, still depressed "I assume by that I'm forgiven? Yes I'm sorry too. You don't mean it about the diet do you?"  
"Siish, you must have put on ten kilos since we got here, You need to lose some of that." He sighed heavily, I took pity on him. I took his hand "I'm sure we can sneak in a few treats, on the ship." He smiled "In moderation." Another sigh "So Siish, the Imperial Agent? What are we going to do?" Changing the subject seemed the best idea.  
"I was planning on running through Kirsov's mission tonight and if everyone's agreed, we'll be leaving tomorrow. I've already cleared a dummy flight plan, so he won't be able to follow us."  
I smiled "Good," Much as I loved Daramm, I was missing space, it would be good.  
I saw Isabella approaching, she looked concerned about something. Her message was to the point. "Vu's gone missing. He met with a bunch of mercs and has now slipped his tail."  
Siish frowned "That's not good."  
I giggled "You reckon genius?" sometimes his ability to state the obvious was outstanding.  
He blushed ever so slightly "How many mercs?"  
Isabella's look had not changed "Seven."  
He made a decision "Change of plans, we leave now."

**210th of 2029 (036-98): Daramm Up**

Agent Vu listened satisfied. Not perfect, not by a long way, but acceptable. The L'polan he'd had watching the estate was still on the shuttle up, he'd got delayed. They seemed to be all in one place, he could hear six voices. He'd expected them to separate, engineering, landing clamps, clearing the umbilicals, they would have worked a lot faster that way. Even if it gave him more time it meant he'd have to try and deal with them all at once. That meant activating the virus before he wanted to. Still, they were on the ship. He chuckled, Vice Admiral Siishubuu Manish. His tactical method had two basic features. He'd won the Second Battle of Daramm(26) with it. One, force your opponent onto ground of your choosing, preferably prepared beforehand. Two, seize the initiative and hold it relentlessly. Vu had achieved the first, time for the second. He turned to his two companions and indicated it was time to go.  
Nobody was happy, rushing never puts people in a good mood. But here we all were, on the _Raledenet's_ bridge trying to prep the ship. Jane was struggling to get the fusion reactor back on line "You know, this would be much easier if I was actually in engineering Siish."  
"Probably but separating is a bad idea. How long to get the reactor stable."  
"From standby, about another ten minutes from here, at least. Half that if I was in engineering. Rushing it from here is not good, I've got fluctuations all over the place."  
He ignored the remark and turned to me "Flight?"  
"I'll have the plan ready in three, four tops."  
"Good, Ariaryn?"  
Arairyn was working quietly on anther console "Like Jane, this would be much faster outside. But I'll have us out of the clamps and umbilicals away in ten minutes."  
"It will do." He took a breath "And Isabella?"  
She was more than a little annoyed "Siish I am not a computer tech, I am a doctor. It's a transponder, making it say we're not going where we're going is meant to be difficult. It'll be done when it's done."  
Siish frowned "A rough estimate at least?"  
"Ten minutes, but I'm pretty much picking a number from my head. If you wanted this done quickly, you should have let Sakuya do it."  
He was sitting quietly in a corner, trying to keep out of the way "I could do it if you'd like captain."  
Siish looked over at the boy. He spoke kindly "It's okay, you don't know our systems. And it's just Siish, not _kaptan_." I of course knew the real reason Siish didn't want him doing it. What's more I'm pretty sure Sakuya knew them too. It took a while for Siish to fully trust people.  
Sakuya looked a little down "Is there anything I can do?"  
Siish considered carefully "There's some cordial in the flight galley. I'd kill for one, imagine everyone would."  
Sakuya smiled, took two steps and started rummaging. "Siish returned to filing the 'official' flight plan. He did try to be nonchalant as he quietly added "Oh and there's some _ceejka_(27) in the freezer."  
It didn't work "Siish, you're on a diet." I looked up at Sakuya "No _ceejka_."  
he had a different opinion "Firstly, I don't need a diet. And secondly you said I was allowed occasional treats." he stressed the word treats.  
I on the other hand stressed the word occasionally. "Yes, a few, occasionally. Not the second you get back to the ship. And most certainly not smothered in cream and ice cream. And that cordial, it's like twenty percent sugar"  
Siish huffed and half barked "Fine! Sakuya make mine a black coffee. With no sugar, if that's acceptable." He glared at me. I just smiled and nodded.

Agent Vu as chuckling ever so slightly. There seemed to be something of a disagreement going on on the _Raledenet's_ bridge. The _kaptan's_ lover was banning him from desert. He smiled to himself, his mind briefly wandering again. He focused and took out the ear piece. There'd be a very minor power surge when he activated the virus, just a tiny one. He ensured it would be in a tertiary system, something that wouldn't be noticed, but they'd wired the bug to that system too. It was an amateur's mistake, not one his people would have made. But it meant the bug would be fried when the virus started. He spoke quietly and quickly "Make it quick and clean, weapons only if there's absolutely no other choice. And even then, shoot to wound not kill" He'd stressed this very carefully to all the L'polans, harming a child of My Lady Manish didn't bear thinking about. He flicked a switch. Inside the _Raledenet_ there was a momentary surge of power and its security systems switched over to silent test mode The three of them stood and dashed into the landing bay.

I heard Sakuya yelp with pain and the smash as the coffee pot shattered. I turned to look, he was clutching his hand. "Sorry, I dropped it." his voice still small, he didn't mention the spark that had hit him.  
Isabella stood and went over "Ouch, that's going to need some spray."  
She went to leave for sick bay, Siish however had other ideas "Transponder Isabella."  
She shot him a look "Hand scalded, doctor remember. If you want the transponder, get Sakuya to do it, like you should've in the first place." She turned to Sakuya "I assume you can do it without using that hand?" He nodded.  
Siish sighed "Okay, Sakuya program the transponder to show us going to Shirshagi." I saw a huge smile spread over his face as he sat at the console.

Agent Vu looked at his two companions as they reached the hatch. Susan was a former special forces sergeant. She was strictly by the book, followed orders and good at her job, he had no worries with her. Gami on the other hand was a heartless killer, he knew that. Once a member of the L'polan Vermox(28), he'd drifted from one morally dubious job to the next after the fall. He'd even worked for the Protectorate, at the start of the war. Obviously he'd gone too far, they'd had him in prison for four years. Not somebody to leave on his own, not when you wanted a zero body count. But he couldn't afford to be too fussy here. He quickly checked the lock, green. He hesitated a moment, the techs had assured him it was flawless, but they'd assured him his ID was flawless too. No time to be worrying about that, he push the button. The iris value slid open, he smiled and breathed again. Susan boarded first, cautiously, she indicated it was safe. Vu and Gami followed her in. Vu glanced around, clear. Time was critical now, they headed for the bridge.

Isabella reached the sick bay and retrieved her medical bag. All the basics were in there, bandages, sprays, anaesthetics, a full range of usual drugs, more than enough. She paused a second, it was Sakuya. She grabbed a handful of sedatives as well.

I'd just finished the flight plan, I moved on to pre-flight checks. I could hear Jane mumbling away over on engineering, Siish was just finishing up filling the official flight plan when Sakuya spoke "Uhmmm, is this buggy?" He sounded quiet and very uncertain.  
Siish looked up "Is what buggy?"  
Still unsure "Anti-hijack, it's not displaying a test message."  
Siish checked on his console, he sounded a little frustrated "Of course not, it's not in test mode. Just finish the transponder."  
Sakuya sounded really uncomfortable "I'm sorry, I... I already have" I thought, that was quick, damn quick "but I noticed anti-hijack. It says it's live, but is looping video feed, it only does that in test mode."  
Siish's response was instant "Weapons now!" But all the weapons were safely stored in the arms locker.

Ariaryn was first to react, he turned and started to sprint to the door. It opened just as he got there. The man's rifle butt came up, Ariaryn blocked with one arm. His other arm swung up and round and Ariaryn elbow solidly struck him in the side of the face. The man stumbled sideways dazed, a fourth degree adept of e_eniag_(29) is quite impressive to watch. Ariaryn's arm continued through , striking again on the down stroke. Another, a woman. Ariaryn kicked. I'd seen Oloku teach that move, apparently you needed precise placement, but it had the advantage that a lot women didn't realise how vulnerable they were. He connected, ouch that had to hurt. I felt for her a little as she doubled over in pain. Ariaryn moved to finish her off when the third, another man, placed his pistol in Ariaryn's ribs. "I'd stop if I were you." I recognised the accent, Sesheryn, Agent Vu, the sub-machine gun in his right hand carefully covering the rest of us.

Ariaryn froze a moment. I could see him considering. One breath, then he relaxed and slowly lowered his arm. The dazed man was recovering. He stood and looked at Ariaryn, then hit him with his rifle butt. Ariaryn stumbled back, nose bloody. Vu turned angrily to the man "Gami, stand down or I'll put you down!" He indicated the rest of us "Cover them." Vu turned back to Ariaryn "I apologise."  
Ariaryn glared back "I don't." I could see the anger seething in him.  
Vu surveyed Ariaryn a moment "I understand, but I'm still sorry." He looked around the room, counting. His face changed "Everyone into the corner, slowly and sit, hands on heads."  
We all moved slowly to the corner. Sakuya was terrified, I hugged him before we sat "Don't worry _balul_, just sit next to me, right up to me." Vu saw and heard but remained silent. I sat next to Sakuya, my body touching him, reassuring him. Part of me chuckled, if he'd been Luriani, if I wasn't broken(30).  
Vu turned to to the woman, she was struggling to her feet "Susan, check them for weapons. Quickly, one's missing." Susan came over, she was still wincing, it must have hurt. She frisked us all, one by one carefully. There was no need, none of us were armed. Vu's face was concerned. "One's missing, go and secure the arms locker, then find her and bring her here." He turned to Gami "If you shoot her I will kill you, do you understand." Even I could tell he was deadly serious. Gami did not look happy.  
The pair departed while we sat, hands on head. I could see Ariaryn wasn't the only one seething, Siish almost hissed at Vu "You won't away with this."  
Vu smiled at Siish "It would seem, _kaptan_, I already have."

Isabella had almost reached the bridge, she could see the backs of two men. She didn't know who they were, but she could guess. She heard one telling somebody to find her. Isabella looked around, a fresher, she hid and listened. She heard footsteps, two sets, passing. She waited and left. She needed a weapon. Isabella cast her eyes around, a fire extinguisher, that would do. She moved carefully through the ship, heading for the arms locker. She knew that's where they'd go, but she wanted something a little more deadly. She paused at the corner and peered carefully round. They were there, working on cracking the lock code. She moved slowly, silently behind them. A man and woman. She swung the extinguisher with all her might and connected with the back of the woman's head. The crunch was sickening. The woman fell forward heavily. The man turned. Isabella gasped, she knew this man. A malicious grin spread over his face, his gun trained straight at her. "Still not co-operating I see." Terror gripped Isabella for an instant, then anger. An anger she'd not felt for a long time. Without thinking she swung the extinguisher upwards. There was a lot of anger behind that swing. It caught Gami by surprise. Isabella was no longer the broken pliant subject he remembered from Sesh Liryn, she a person again and that person was angry. The extinguisher struck the side of his head. He groaned and stumbled forwards. Isabella brought the extinguisher down on the back of his skull with all the force she could muster. He fell to floor and lay motionless, a pool of blood spreading around his head.

I sat powerless, longing wanting to something, anything. An idea, I could see the comms panel, maybe, open a line, somebody might hear. I guess I was kind of reaching, but I just couldn't sit there. I very carefully undid my watch buckle. I kept my eyes on Vu, he said nothing, did nothing. Slowly I let the strap fall lose. Vu still did nothing. I let the watch fall into my right hand. I smiled, right handed, he'd be watching the left. I judged the distance. Vu spoke "Corig _Wa_, if you'd be so kind as to gently toss your watch to me. I'm sure your _kaptan_ would be rather distressed if his _eshal_ were to be injured."  
"I'm not his _eshal_, I'm his _nuntarri_." I it hissed at him.  
Vu looked at Siish, he just glared. "_Nuntarri_? As in the holodramas?"  
This really was too much, him too. "Yes _nuntarri_" I felt like screaming "_Nuntarri, nuntarri, nuntarri!_"  
He actually sounded interested rather than amused. "You know, some of the Sesheryn worlds still have _nuntarri_. Not like in the First Protectorate though. More a discreet arrangement. No hair or dresses and about as many men as women. Though some do dabble in politics." He was talking rather enthusiastically.  
"Really?" I drew out the word, filling it with as much disdain as I could.  
"Oh yes. So you're reviving the tradition?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, Corig _Nuntarri_, your watch please."

Isabella stood panting. She looked at the man. The woman was groaning, she knelt and reached in her bag. Anaesthetic, she jabbed the needle in her neck as she started to move. She squeezed the syringe. The woman looked at her, then fell into unconsciousness. She moved to the man, felt his neck. No pulse. She sat back heavily. She'd seen a lot of death. She was a doctor, she'd been a Rurur, she'd been on the ground during the First Daramm(31), she even tried to bring about her own once. But she'd never killed anyone before. She'd hoped she'd feel guilt or remorse, she didn't. She'd feared she'd feel elation or even satisfaction, she didn't feel that either. She just felt a little sad. It concerned her.

Isabella stood and opened the arms locker. She took her case and opened it. Ariaryn always insisted on stowing weapons safely. He was almost obsessed by it. Every lesson with him started with a safety lecture. Her guns were unloaded. She took her p5 and loaded it. A problem, her outfit wasn't exactly designed to carry firearms. She shoved the pistol the only place she could think of. The c5, she took a magazine from the locker. It was loaded. She pushed it home then turned to the gun. The selector, fully down. Four settings marked S, 1, B and F. Ariaryn had not got to teaching her on it yet, he had concerns. She chuckled. She considered a moment, should be simple. She pushed the selector fully up and set off for the bridge.

Isabella could see the door to the bridge, she could hear Agent Vu's voice. She noticed her heart beating just a little faster. She paused a moment to flick back her hair and straighten her dress. She told herself she was just regaining her composure. She took a breath and moved towards the door. She was smiling.

**210th of 2029 (036-98): The bridge of the Raledenet**

_**Afira**_

We sat waiting. Even I could feel Sakuya trembling next to me. I was staring at the Agent, "I assure you _kaptan_, I mean no harm to you or your _ami_. I just want Lord Trace."  
"You know they'll execute him, kill him." I could hear Siish's contempt.  
"Not my decision or concern _kaptan_, just doing my job."  
Sakuya tried to get closer to me, he was terrified. I slowly lowered one arm, Agent Vu said nothing. I put it around Sakuya and drew him to me. Vu looked at me but again said nothing.  
Jane looked at him "You're Sesheryn, you should be ashamed you know(32)."  
He focused on her "Just my job _Wa_." I could hear a slight hint of something, regret, guilt maybe. "I'll be gone as soon as my colleagues return with your _dokhtor_, unharmed I assure you."  
I saw her out of the corner of my eye, I heard her voice, sweet and melodic "I think Vu _Lul_, you might want to put the gun down."

_**Agent Vu**_

Agent Vu smiled as he turned slightly, one eye on his prisoners, one on Isabella, the snub carbine pointed straight at him. He noticed her pistol. The delicate weapon drew his attention to what he thought one of her more attractive features. "So glad you could come. I was so looking forward to seeing you again Manish _Wa_."

_**Afira**_

What the hell was going on? There was so much to take in. We were all dead of course. If Vu didn't kill us, Isabella certainly would when she fired. She was standing there, pointing a c5 at a trained killer, and she'd stuck her pistol there! I'd have to run over the safety rules with her again. I wondered how she got it to stay there. It's not like The Mother had been overly generous with her in that regard, perhaps a tiny bit on the frugal side in fact. And that voice, like some giggling schoolgirl. She was flirting with him! And then there was the whole Manish _Wa_ thing, not only had they obviously met, but he called her Manish _Wa_. Confused didn't quite cover it.

_**Agent Vu**_

Isabella smiled sweetly "I am so sorry I'm late Vu _Lul_, unavoidably detained. I'm afraid your 'friends' will be unable to join us." Her voice never lost its pleasant tone, but the way she said 'friends' left nobody in any doubt as to her opinions of them.  
"It's quite alright Manish _Wa_, I'm sorry too. But it would appear we're facing a conundrum."  
She returned his smile "So it would Vu _Lul_."  
"I could start shooting Manish _Wa_, with great regret of course."  
Isabella didn't flinch "If your finger so much as twitches, I'll blow your head off. With great regret of course Vu _Lul_." Her mouth formed a mischievous grin "I'm told I'm quite lethal with this."  
Agent Vu considered her, her voice was nothing but sweet and innocent, but her hands were unwavering and the look in her eyes, grim determination. She had the drop on him. He slowly lowered his gun and placed it on the floor "It would seem I am at your mercy Manish _Wa_."

_**Afira**_

I sat there mouth wide, she done it. He'd blinked. Ariaryn stood, walked over and retrieved Vu's SMG and pistol. He covered Vu and indicated he should sit, hands on head. It was only when Vu was sitting that he spoke to Isabella "Could you please put that down, very very gently."  
Isabella carefully placed the carbine on the ground. Agent Vu looked puzzled "I thought she was lethal with that?"  
I chuckled, yes she was, there was absolutely no way of knowing where the bullets would end up, lethal to anyone around her.

**212th of 2029 (038-98): Askiafant War Memorial**

Paperwork. Nobody likes paperwork and a dead body can generate a lot of paperwork. A whole days worth of forms, interviews, reports and investigations. Naturally no blame attached to any of us, especially Isabella, just innocent victims defending ourselves. Probably helped that the dead body turned out to be a criminal fugitive. But still we had to do the paperwork.

I wanted to talk with Isabella. Nobody seemed to know where she was, she'd left Sakuya with Jane and Ariaryn. The poor boy was utterly beside himself now, scared to be alone, terrified the Imperium would come for him again. Still that would have to wait, I wanted to talk with Isabella. Not only did I have a lot of questions, it's never easy to kill somebody, especially for the first time. Siish told me where she'd be, Askiafant, at the memorial. I'd asked what the hell she was doing there. He'd said hiding.

It took over an hour to get from Daramm Up to Askisfant, a small town near the Manish estates. That at least made sense, this would have been where she'd spent the war. I stood before the transparent dome, a cold granite monolith before it carved with one sesherin for each of the dead(33), one hundred and ninety three in all. I said a prayer and entered. There had been a school here once, now it was a twisted and charred ruin, preserved to remember those who died. To remind us of the price we paid. She was just standing there. I waited a moment then coughed. She turned. "Siish said you'd be here."

"I come here sometimes, to think."  
"Did you know any of them?"  
She sounded a little annoyed "I knew most of them. They were my friends."  
I looked down, a little ashamed "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, I'm sorry too."  
"Are you okay Isabella?"  
"Okay?" I think she knew what I meant.  
"You killed somebody. That can be kind of hard."  
She laughed "Not sure. I'd have thought I'd have felt something. I didn't feel anything really. I should have felt something. Have you ever?"  
"Killed somebody? Yes." It seemed far away, but in the raiders, sometimes ground parties were needed.  
"How did you feel, the first time?"  
"At the time I didn't have time to feel. But afterwards I cried, I guess guilty." I looked at her, it didn't seem to help "If it helps any, he was a wanted criminal. A rapist apparently."  
She sounded a little distant "Yes, he was. I should have felt something."

She stood awhile, lost in thought. "Isabella?"  
She snapped back to the present "Yes?"  
"Manish _Wa_?"  
She chuckled "I seem to remember saying the Manish's were good to me. Nashu once told Madam Sherin she should be proud to have me as a daughter. And she meant it."  
It was odd to hear somebody call Siish's mother Nashu "They adopted you?" Isabella nodded "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Would it have changed how you saw me?"  
I was confused and perhaps a little annoyed, it seemed important information. "Yes, probably."  
She grinned slightly "Then I was probably right not to tell you."  
There were other questions "You and the agent?"  
"He is rather cute you know."  
I was a little shocked "You can not be serious!"  
She laughed "No, not really, just a little jealous."  
"Jealous?"  
"Yes, you and Siish, Jane and Ariaryn, jealous, it's nice to dream sometimes."  
I grinned, just a little "You should told us you'd met him though, like Siish, it was important, really important."  
She sounded guilty "Yes I should have, I am very sorry."  
I took a breath "It's okay, sorry too." not the time for a fight. "You did come through in the end. Mind you, I think I'll need to run over firearms safety again with you."  
She laughed "Hey it worked."  
"Isabella, you stuck a loaded gun down your top. You could done yourself a nasty injury. Not like you've got a lot to spare there."  
A wicked grin spread over her face "I'm not that bad, certainly never had any complaints. I'm just... compact."

This place had an odd power to it. It made you think and remember, I guess that's the point of it. We stood there awhile. "Why didn't you tell us Isabella?"  
"Tell you which?"  
"About Vu?"  
She turned to me "What do you think of Sakuya."  
I was confused "Eh? He's nice, I like him, a bit geeky,"  
She continued "If you had to think of a word to describe him, what would it be?"  
Still confused "Petite."  
She chuckled "Why petite?"  
"I don't know, Well to start with he is kind of slight, and he's delicate, sensitive, charming in a boyish sort of way. Yeah, petite, little."  
"Do you know why they want him back?"  
That one seemed obvious "Because he shot somebody, they want to execute him?"  
"No, they won't execute him, he's far too valuable, there's an awful lot in that petite little boy. You remember on the shuttle, he mentioned a project?" I nodded, I remembered it "He was working on jump four Afira, close to cracking it apparently. That's why they want him back."  
I could see that might be important, but all the same "Okay, so why couldn't you tell us that?"  
She had a knowing grin "A lot" she stressed the word lot "of people here want him to work on it. Willing to do just about anything to get him to."  
"Yes, but what that got to do with not telling us.".  
Isabella looked around the ruined playground "You know, I didn't really stay because of Augustine. He was just the final push. I'd pretty much already decided. It was this place, these people that made me stay. They treated me like nothing special, just one of them, well eventually anyway. Best, probably only, chance of Sakuya having anything like a normal life is if he comes to us on his own, if people just treat him as nothing special." She chuckled "Like me, as you said, you'd have treated me differently if you'd known who I am."  
It was the first time I'd ever heard Isabella say us like that. "Does Siish know this?"  
She shook her head "No, I only know because I'm his sponsor."  
"You still should have told us."  
Isabella reached over and took my hand "I know."  
"So is there anything else we might want to know?"  
She offered "I'm actually a _Mmrigadeer_ with _Versal_ intelligence."  
She said it with such a deadpan voice. I laughed, then I looked at her "You're not kidding are you?"  
She handed me an ID card. "Only way I could get a white five security clearance.(34) I Think of it as a courtesy rank."  
This place, a strange power, I should have been annoyed, but I was concerned "It's okay, so I guess we need to get to work on things then."

1. The Protectorates central law enforcement service, short form of _verastifemraalweeras_.

2. The role and nature of the _nuntarri_ was greatly distorted by later popular culture. At this time they were presented as something akin to an ancient Terran courtesan and predominantly female, neither of which were correct. The _nuntarri_ was a product of the unusually high level of social stratification present in Luriani society during the First Protectorate and roughly evenly divided between men and women. Normally the Luriani have a relatively flat social hierarchy with easy social mobility. Immediately preceding and during the First Protectorate exposure to Terran culture lead to increasing social stratification. The _nuntarri_ usually came from the middle classes and their partners the upper. Previously these couples would have become matched, but the reduced social mobility of the time prevented it. Thus the position of _nuntarri_ evolved to accommodate these romantic relationships. Most had lives outside their role as _nuntarri_, occasionally even with a match and family of their own. As social mobility increased with the end of the First Protectorate (though never to its previous level), the position of _nuntarri_ fell out into disuse.

3. Literally children from another family. While not interfertile with other branches of humaniti, Luriani can produce offspring with other humans. Such children are infertile and almost always born with serious physical and mental handicaps. These children are known as _Leramiyasin_ and cared for by charitable institutions.

4. The Lord Protector's Council spouses' tapestry circle, usually just called the tapestry circle or simply the Circle. Supposedly just a social group for the partners of members of the Lord Protector's Council, the Circle was actually one of the most politically influential bodies in the Protectorate. Its approval or disapproval could make or break a career in the Protectorate government or bureaucracy. While usually known for Machiavellian politicking, it also produced some of the finest examples of artistic needlework of the period;

5. A type of performance art from ancient Vland. It mixes poetry, music, theatre and dance. It has been lost to mainstream Vilani culture and is now preserved only by the Mmarislusant. It is noted for the length of recitals and most Protectorate citizens (even amongst the Mmarislusant) consider it extremely tedious. Despite this, the Protectorate government goes to some considerable lengths to ensure its preservation as an art form.

6. Verasti Dtareen and Mmarislusant frequently excuse their racial Luriani friend's changeable moods simply as 'a Luriani thing.' Many racial Luriani find this rather annoying.

7. A bottom dwelling aquatic creature native to Daramm. It uses ten long tentacles to snare prey and drag it down to its mouth.

8. The standard issue Protectorate zero-G weapon. Basically a sub machine gun firing 15mm HEAP shells.

9. A small concealable side arm used by intelligence and law enforcement services. Constructed of advanced materials and undetectable by most sensors.

10. An archology near the Gubashiisdi estate. One of the larger on Daramm, home to about six million people.

11. Eating guide for restaurants in the Protectorate.

12._ Kellul_, literally old man. Usually used to refer to a male relative one generation older.

13. One of a series of four terms of address used between physically intimate partners, all of which are usually translated as lover. _Sheevai_ is used by a woman to refer to a male partner, _sheelai_ is used by a male to refer to a woman, _sheepai_ between two woman and _sheenai_ between two men. None of these terms would virtually ever be heard in public. Technically the more generic _eshal_ should be used in public, but due to the fact that at the time the term _eshal_ was seen as having negative connotations by many, the euphemistic term _osdteelisren_ (special friend) was often used instead.

14. The equations required to calculate a three parsec jump. Extremely complex and usually preformed by the ships computers, they were a vital part in the Terran invention of jump three drives. The search for the successor to De Brett equations which would allow access to higher jump numbers was one of the greatest challenges in mathematics at the time.

15. As approximately 96% of all Luriani are left handed, the left side has special significance in their culture.

translated 'never again _Edtyassos_.' This is a common Luriani phrased used in times of tragedy, disaster, loss and war. The specific meaning depends on the context. In this case it is used to comfort somebody who has suffered tragic loss. This also is a use of one of the more unusual features of Standard Luriani, the past future tense, putting the future into the past. The closest Anglic can come is 'I had will do it'. The use of this tense is rare and almost exclusively poetic or metaphoric, but _Edtyassos_ is frequently described in it.

17._ Edtyassos_ (unique in that it never takes an article or possessive form) is the Luriani term for the so called 'Year of woe' following the Vilani conquest of the Luriani worlds. What happened is unknown. Vilani records only mention it briefly as a purge and Luriani oral tradition is considered unreliable. It however exerts a huge influence on Luriani culture thousands of years later. Luriani tradition speaks of near genocide and genetic analysis have confirmed a massive drop in the Luriani population at this time (though it is uncertain if this occurred after the conquest or during the prior 35 year long campaign that verged on one of extermination in its level of ferocity). It is known that the Vilani uncharacteristically destroyed all records of the event and much of the Luriani's previous history was lost at this time. As such it represents the only example of the Vilani actively destroying knowledge. _Edtyassos_ is perhaps the most pivotal event in Luriani history. Generally agreed to be the origin of the almost fanatical desire of the Luriani to avoid control by others.

18. The L'polan Empire was a small pocket empire absorbed by the Imperium some ten years before the Luriani War. Traditional enemies of the Protectorate, the Empire was actually the re-establishment of an earlier, larger L'polan Empire that had existed during the early years of the Long Night. The first empire fought five bitter wars with the First Protectorate before collapsing into civil war and anarchy following the pyrrhic Luriani victory in the Fifth L'polan War. However the exhaustion caused by these wars is regarded as the cause of the Protectorate's demise some one hundred years later. The reformed empire fought two more inconclusive wars with the Second Protectorate before succumbing to a short Imperial campaign.

19. The Sesheryn were a people dominant in the rimward portions of the Empty Quarter sector. They evolved from an independent trading culture during the Long Night. Their language was a Luriani/Anglic creole and they had a long history of close trading ties with the Luriani. There was no real Sesheryn state, the Sesheryn Feodarate being more a lose alliance of independent worlds who had agreed on a common set of rules of behaviour. The Sesheryn were regarded as allies of the Protectorate. There were many similarities between the Sesheryn and Luriani, though some were simply the result of independent evolution.

20. The three basic tenants of the Luriani code of honour are best summed up as "Protect your family, hospitality to those who ask and mercy and fairness to the fallen foe." By extension, somebody who protects a Luriani's family (or in this case their perception of the entire Protectorate as a single family) must be treated respectfully and honourably.

21. The death penalty was abandoned in the Protectorate during the early years of the First Protectorate. Most Luriani regard it as excessively cruel and are revolted by it. The later Treaty of Daramm that would eventually incorporate the Luriani into the Imperium includes a clause prohibiting the Imperial application of the death penalty on former Protectorate worlds without their consent.

22. Very roughly righty, slang for a right handed Luriani. Compared with _hajkti_, lefty. Right handed racial Luriani are (inaccurately) regarded as less volatile than left handers.

23. Short form of _eeshiaelullistren_, literally 'romantic male friend.' The word is also the short form for _eeshiaewalistren_ (romantic female friend). One of the problems comprehending Standard Luriani is its tendency to form new words by compounding and then shorten them by dropping some or all of the middle syllables, leading to a word with multiple meanings. An extreme example is _wurlana_. It is the short form of _wuryokwinseshasitiyyolana_ (literally deep sea traveller of great distance), one of the sub-cultures of the Luriani; as well as _wurjkirefgaranfilana_ (literally deep cup thrown for distance), a popular children's game at parties; and finally of _wurkabommfishimmlana_ (literally deep explosive device for measuring distance), a type of seismic charge.

24. The commonly accepted ideal of 'desirable body shape' tended to be a little towards the larger side in Luriani society.

25. One of the three most popular Terran dance and musical forms adopted by the Luriani. The other two are tango and mariarchi.

26. 252nd of 2027: A large raiding force of Imperial battlecruisers from the Ley sector fleet attempted to strike directly at the Protectorate's capital (recreating on the success of an earlier much smaller raid). Vice Admiral Manish forced the attackers deep into Daramm's gravity well, trapping them between his liners and the ground based defences.

27. The intelligence service of the L'polan Empire, noted for its ruthlessness and sometimes brutal methods. Many former members had to flee from the Imperium's wrath after the fall of the Empire and found employment as mercenaries.

28. A frozen desert high in sugars and fats.

29. A traditional Luriani form of unarmed combat.

30. The Luriani are noted as an extremely tactile culture with a very small personal body space. Such an action by a trusted person would be seen as reassuring. However it is also extremely intimate, even for the tactile Luriani.

31. 100th of 2027: Commodore Rebecca Bat Elam's raid on Daramm is considered one of the most daring Imperial actions of the Luriani War and one of the few successes of the Ley Fleet. She managed to take her destroyer flotilla deep into Protectorate territory undetected and strike at the capital itself. The raid caught the defenders unprepared and she was able to bombard the surface for almost fifteen minutes challenged only by surface based fire. Bet Elam's flag, the light cruiser _Al-Hassan_, was crippled covering the escape and she would spend the rest of the war in captivity. The raid caused little damage to the Protectorate's industrial or military capacity, but resulted in over 20,000 civilian casualties. The First Battle of Daramm as a much needed boost to the morale of the Ley Fleet and a blow to the Protectorate's prestige.

32. Most in the Protectorate regard the Sesheryn as, if not family, extremely close friends. It would be normal to feel betrayed in this situation.

33. The relationship between the Luriani and sesherin is extremely close. The perform many rolls in Luriani mythology including guiding the dead to the afterlife.

34. Protectorate security clearances are coded by colour and level. Red covers domestic and criminal matters, blue covers foreign and diplomatic matters, green covers military. Beyond these are magenta (combining red and blue), cyan (combining red and green), yellow (combining blue and green) and finally white (combining all three). The level is a clearance from one to five.


End file.
